


What We Don't Know

by AndrianReid



Category: NCIS
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Timothy McGee, Case Fic, Gen, Injured Timothy McGee, Lies, Loss of Trust, Multi, POV Multiple, Timothy McGee-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrianReid/pseuds/AndrianReid
Summary: Мы лжём каждый день – и в первую очередь самим себе. Мы обманываем себя же о причинах своих поступков, мы уверяем окружающих, что всё хорошо, когда это совершенно не так, и мы верим заверениям близких о том же. Мы воображаем то, чего не знаем.Но как бы ты не стремился, как бы ты не пытался, рано или поздно реальность предъявит свои права на твою жизнь, и тебе придется взглянуть в лицо правде. И никуда не деться, никуда не спрятаться, ничем себя не обмануть – всё теперь зависит только от тебя.Заговоры, культы, шпионы среди шпионов, почти никаких шансов – и правда, спустя много лет.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** "What We Don't Know" (То, что мы не знаем).  
>  **Фандом:** NCIS (Морская полиция: спецотдел).  
>  **Автор:** Andrian Reid.  
>  **Тип:** в основном джен.  
>  **Жанр:** Action/ Adventure, Case, Drama, Angst.  
>  **Персонажи:** Тим МакГи, Тони ДиНоззо, Лерой Джетро Гиббс, Зива Давид, Леон Вэнс, Дональд «Даки» Моллард, Эбби Шуто, оригинальные персонажи.  
>  **Рейтинг:** R (на всякий случай).  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Персонажи и сериал принадлежат тем, кому принадлежат, я имею лишь свою фантазию.  
>  **Таймлайн:** конец 6 сезона.  
>  **Примечания:** ООС, AU, ужасный стиль, дырявые сюжет и логика. Автор не разбирается в компьютерах, государственном устройстве и процедурах подобного расследования в США. Есть легкие и почти не заметные глазу намеки на недо-гет (совсем мало) и недо-слэш, могут без проблем игнорироваться. Фанфик был написан на Мультифандомный Биг Бэнг 2011 года. По сравнению с оригинальной выкладкой текст был вычитан и выправлен. К фанфику были сделаны [ трейлер](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dck55pfqnMU)и [ фанмикс](https://yadi.sk/d/2HcD7jar3XmWyq).

_So this is how we fall apart  
Так это то, как мы ломаемся   
This is how the ending starts   
Это то, как начинается конец   
And when we find we've lost our minds   
И когда мы понимаем, что потеряли свой разум   
We fake what we don't know...   
Мы подделываем то, что мы не знаем...   
...Cause when our heads betray our hearts   
...Потому что когда наши головы предают наши сердца   
We fake what we don’t know   
Мы подделываем то, что мы не знаем. _

– Здравствуй, Элизабет.  
– Почему у тебя такой несчастный голос, не рад меня слышать?  
– Если я написал «Занят, позвоню позже», то не надо начать названивать через полчаса и, в конце концов, позвонить на рабочий номер – который я тебе, к слову, не давал!  
– Ммм, я так соскучилась по твоему голосу, даже в форме криков…  
– Лиз, если ты через пять секунд не перейдешь к делу, без которого, ты, надеюсь, не стала бы…  
– Хорошо-хорошо, к угрозам можешь не переходить. Дело такое – кто-то тобой заинтересовался и начал копать. Из наших.  
– Вот... чёрт.  
– Я подумала так же.  
– Подробности?  
– Был подан запрос на допуск к прекрасно известным тебе файлам. Естественно, был написан отказ – те, у кого есть право на просмотр, и так в курсе, и любые попытки кого-то, не допущенного к играм, в это влезть, заранее обречены на провал.  
– Кто подавал, известно?  
– Увы – я сама узнала почти случайно, и подробности до меня не дошли. Кажется, твое имя не упоминалось, только номер файла и дата.  
– Это уже плохо, ты же понимаешь. Даже такое случайно не узнают.  
– Это может быть и не связано с тобой – там засветились еще немало «больших шишек».  
– Закрыли их из-за меня, так что, думаю, вполне справедливо полагать, что и узнать они хотят обо мне. Предпочитаю перестраховаться, чем неожиданно оказаться в паршивой ситуации.  
– Ты параноик.  
– Не в первый раз слышу.  
– И не в последний раз, милый, я уверена.  
– Не называй меня «милый». Так, я проверю, не было ли запросов обо мне в NCIS, а ты попробуй узнать больше у себя – и вообще отслеживай, не мелькнет ли что-нибудь подозрительное.  
– Будет сделано. Не дергайся слишком сильно, нервы надо беречь. И хорошо бы нам это лично обговорить в ближайшие дни.  
– Я не нервничаю, я само спокойствие. Со встречей сложнее, у нас сейчас дело, я на работе почти круглые сутки. Если смогу выкроить пару часов, позвоню.  
– Договорились.  
– Я пошёл, скоро перерыв закончится, босс будет нервничать. Спасибо, что сообщила, Лиз, и береги себя.  
– Ты тоже береги себя, Тим.


	2. Глава 1

_You try your hardest to perfect your explanations...  
Ты стараешься сделать совершенными свои объяснения...   
You lie until they've run out of questions...   
Ты лжешь, пока у них не заканчиваются вопросы...   
...So many lies swirling,   
...Так много лжи кружится   
All around you,   
Всюду вокруг тебя,   
You're suffocating,   
Ты задыхаешься,   
The empty shape in you,   
Пустота в тебе,   
Steals your breath,   
Крадет твое дыхание,   
You're suffocating.   
Ты задыхаешься.   
Flyleaf "Breathe Today"_

Главная команда NCIS работала по привычному графику – то есть, был уже поздний вечер, а домой ещё никто не собирался. Настроение так же не повышало то, что расследовали они убийство молодой женщины, жены лейтенанта. Наконец Гиббс хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая внимание своих уже изрядно тормозящих агентов.  
– Так, сегодня ничего нового нам уже не удастся обнаружить, так что расходитесь по домам, продолжим завтра с раннего утра.  
В ответ послышался нестройный, но радостный хор «Спасибо, босс» из трех голосов. Тони, а вслед за ним и Зива умчались мгновенно, но уже уходящий Гиббс с удивлением увидел, что МакГи всё ещё сидит перед включенным компьютером.  
– Домой, МакГи.  
Тот поднял голову с чуть виноватой улыбкой.  
– Да, знаю, босс, просто нужно отобрать данные, чтобы запустить поиск, тогда утром будут результаты. Всего двадцать минут.  
Гиббс кивнул, подавляя улыбку – как всегда, МакГи и компьютеры.  
– Только не проспи утром.  
– Конечно, босс, – крикнул МакГи уже в закрывающиеся двери лифта.  
Убедившись, что рядом никого не осталось, а люди из ночной смены заняты и не обращают на него внимания, МакГи поднялся к центру связи MTAC, где, как он знал, директор присутствовал на переговорах. Пройдя сканер сеткатки, он тихо проскользнул в дверь, и увидел, что на мониторах связи уже никого не было, а директор сидел с какими-то бумагами. Тим прошел нескольких рядов кресел и устроился за Вэнсом.  
– Добрый вечер, господин директор.  
Тот поднял голову, не показав ни капли удивление.  
– Скорее уж доброй ночи, агент МакГи. Что случилось?  
– Небольшой вопрос, сэр. Никто в последнее время не проявлял ко мне… необоснованного интереса, так сказать?  
Вэнс поднял на него глаза.  
– Насколько мне известно, нет. А чем вызван этот вопрос?  
– К моему личному делу пытались получить доступ, – и быстро добавил – Не к здешнему личному делу.  
Вэнс медленно кивнул.  
– Ясно. Я буду отслеживать вопрос, агент МакГи. У вас есть что-нибудь ещё, что можете добавить?  
– Подробностей пока нет, там всё постараются проверить – неофициально, конечно. У меня поставлена программа-маяк, которая среагирует на попытки неавторизованно просмотра личных дел в NCIS на меня и мою команду, но попытки могут придти и по другим каналам, – Тим тщательно подбирал слова.  
– Значит, пока слишком мало информации, чтоб понять, кому это могло бы быть нужно.  
– Да, сэр. Вполне вероятно, что в итоге это окажется ничем серьёзным, но я решил на всякий случай уведомить вас.  
Был еще важный вопрос.  
– Не думаете предупредить свою команду?  
МакГи почти незаметно дернулся, но ответил все так же спокойно.  
– Нет, сэр, думаю, что пока не стоит. Это с большой вероятностью может оказаться ложная тревога.  
Продолжение _«И я не хочу из-за простого предположения раскрыться перед командой»_ осталось невысказанным, но ясно понятным обоим мужчинам.  
– Я всё понял, агент МакГи, я буду контролировать ситуацию ,а вы держите меня в курсе, если что-то изменится.  
– Конечно, спасибо, сэр, – сдержанно кивнул Тим, поднимаясь. Вэнс проводил его глазами. Оставалось только надеяться, что это действительно была ложная тревога.  
Спустившись обратно к своему столу, МакГи за пару минут запустил поиск по делу, а потом еще десять провел, проверяя, не было ли необнаруженных нарушений в защите сетей NCIS. Кажется, всё было в норме, но он всё равно поставил пару защит и настроил дополнительную систему оповещения. Наконец, он выключил компьютер, уложившись в обещанные Гиббсу двадцать минут. Захватывая вещи и оглядывая стол перед уходом, Тим подумал, что мог бы и не уходить. С такими новостями этой ночью поспать у него явно не получится. 

На следующее утро МакГи не опоздал, но выглядел далеко не самым лучшим образом – круги под глазами и чрезмерная бледность редко на ком смотрелись хорошо. Но за работу он принялся быстро и молча, что быстро принесло свои плоды – ночной поиск выдал результаты по финансам, позволившим предположить, что убийство миссис Дэриус заказала ее давняя подруга. Что и было подтверждено час спустя во время допроса, когда выяснилось, что эта самая подруга была любовницей лейтенанта и решила расправиться с соперницей таким радикальным способом. И как только она призналась, получить имя исполнителя не составило труда. Признание, улики – и дело раскрыто, двое виновников пойдут под суд. Увы, надежды команды, что в связи с этим они смогут пойти по домам хоть немного пораньше, не оправдались. Они еще не закончили с документами, когда зазвонил телефон на столе Гиббса. Молча выслушав звонившего, Гиббс поднялся и бросил:  
– Собирайтесь, у нас мертвое тело.  
Подавив мученический стон, Тони проворчал:  
– Очередной мертвый моряк в парке?  
И дернулся от подзатыльника.  
– Я похож на провидца, ДиНоззо? Чем быстрее приедем, быстрее узнаем, – Гиббс пронесся к лифту. Зива, ехидно улыбнувшись, прошла мимо потирающего затылок Тони. МакГи, казалось, даже не заметил.  
В машине МакГи продолжал молчать, привалившись лбом к боковому стеклу и даже прикрыв глаза. Выглядел он даже хуже, чем утром, и ДиНоззо не преминул воспользоваться предлогом.  
– Тяжелая ночь, МакГи? У тебя наконец-то появилась девушка, которую надо развлекать? То-то у тебя телефон в последние дни разрывался…  
– Нет, Тони, у меня нет девушки. Я не спал из-за кошмаров – знаешь, они бывают у всех людей время от времени,– Тим даже не открыл глаз, но тон его был довольно ехидным.  
– Да ладно тебе, Стажёр, какой кошмар заставит тебя не спать всю ночь? А вот девушка… – Тони все не унимался.  
Это таки заставило МакГи открыть глаза и повернуться к Тони, который поежился под непривычно холодным острым взглядом.  
– Знаешь, ДиНоззо, – казалось, лёд был и в голосе МакГи – Возможно, для тебя каждый момент этой жизни и сводится к сексу, но большинство имеет гораздо больше других приоритетов, целей и проблем. Впрочем, если тебе удобнее жить в ограниченном одной тематикой мире, это полностью твое право.  
– МакГи, – наполовину вопросительно, наполовину раздраженно произнес Гиббс.  
– Простите, босс, действительно плохая ночь.  
Отвернувшись от несколько потрясенного Тони, Тим мысленно встряхнулся. Ещё не хватало расспросов команды из-за странного и нетипичного поведения. Хорошо ещё Тони уже обо всем забыл и болтал с Зивой, а Гиббс только глянул подозрительно, но промолчал, убедившись, что больше странных выступлений от МакГи не предвидится. Это было очень хорошо – убедительно лгать во время одновременного допроса в исполнении Гиббса, Тони и Зивы у него вряд ли получилось бы, его мастерство в укрывательстве правды было неплохим, но не настолько. И за прошедшие года он не засыпался только потому, что никому из команды не пришло в голову задать правильные вопросы.  
За размышлениями у одних и разговорами у других команда, наконец, добралась до места, где все окунулись в привычную рутину – осмотр места преступления, опрос свидетелей и прочее. Правда, первые несколько минут Гиббс исподтишка наблюдал за МакГи, несколько обеспокоенный его недавней вспышкой, но младший агент снова вел себя как обычно, и Гиббс успокоился. Видимо, и правда просто не выспался.  
Скоро выяснилась и причина, почему на это дело вызвали именно их агентство. В руке у трупа, гражданского, был зажат металлический значок агента NCIS. МакГи аккуратно его вытащил.  
– Босс, никаких опознавательных знаков. – Сообщил он после быстрого осмотра.  
– Хорошо, упакуй и сообщи Эбби, чтобы начала просматривать информацию о пропавших или украденных значках.  
Тим кивнул, и, должным образом оформив улику, отошел в сторону, доставая телефон.  
Тони тут же не преминул поделиться с Зивой новым наблюдением.  
– Зива, думаешь, у МакГи с Эбби снова начался роман? Раньше, когда было нужно ей позвонить, он никуда не ходил, а сейчас, небось, хочет поворковать с ней на своем гиковском слэнге…  
Но Зива отчего-то не поддержала разведывательные порывы ДиНоззо. Может, тоже не выспалась?  
– Тони, с чего это такой интерес к личной жизни МакГи? Может быть, – ехидно улыбнулась она – у тебя самого сейчас проблемы с личной жизнью, и ты хочешь хоть каким-то образом участвовать в чужой, а?  
Тони даже задохнулся от столь наглого заявления. И конечно, не имеющего ничего общего с реальностью. Разумеется.  
МакГи, и не подозревающий, что стал предметом такого жаркого спора, как раз закончил говорить с Эбби. Вопреки домыслам Тони, разговор он закончил максимально быстро, сообщив только нужные данные и не размениваясь на дружеские любезности. Это позволило ему выкроить немного времени для другого звонка, не вызвав при этом подозрений, и для которого и требовалась конфиденциальность. Мимоходом подумав, что такими темпами ему нужно будет поставить номер на «быстрый набор», Тим, как только сняли трубку, быстро сказал, не дожидаясь приветствия:  
– Лиз, у меня новости.  
– Судя по голосу, плохие. – Собеседница сразу поняла, что он был не в настроении для шуток – Что успело случиться за несколько часов?  
– Я сейчас на месте преступления. Марк Дэвидсон убит.  
Последовала пауза.  
– Дэвидсон? Но ты же с ним пересекался только несколько раз. Я вообще удивлена, что ты помнишь его имя. С чего бы его смерть имела отношение к тебе? Он работал не только на нас, а еще много на кого, поводов масса…  
– Я помню его лицо, и, когда просмотрел его документы, вспомнил и остальное. А в его руке был значок агента NCIS. И я точно знаю, что на нас он не работал никогда. Прости, но в подобные совпадения я не верю.  
Тон Элизабет стал собранным и деловым.  
– Я узнаю, что смогу, у нас. Нужно будет встретиться как можно скорее. Береги себя и будь осторожен.  
– Тоже проверю по своим каналам. И не волнуйся, я же почетный параноик, верно? – Напоследок усмехнулся Тим, и, коротко попрощавшись, вернулся к команде. Определенно, он заметно улучшил контроль за прошедшие полчаса – сейчас никто не мог бы даже помыслить, что это дело и этот труп для него больше, чем просто очередной случай. Все как всегда – улики, опросы, странные истории Даки и менее странные, но привычные подколы ДиНоззо. Все как обычно – кроме факта, что жизнь Тима МакГи стремительно катилась под откос, и, кажется, не было ничего, что он мог с этим сделать. 

Спустя пару часов в штабе NCIS Тим представлял команде все, что успел «нарыть» на жертву.  
– Марк Дэвидсон, 50 лет, разведен, детей нет. Содержит небольшой бакалейный магазин. На первый взгляд ни в чем криминальном не замешан, совпадений со списком агентов, потерявших значки, тоже нет. – Ну да, это была, так сказать, «официальная» биография Марка Дэвидсона, но остальную известную ему информацию Тим благоразумно придержал. Выдай он её сейчас, не обошлось бы без вопросов, как он так быстро узнал засекреченную информацию. А через какое-то время можно будет и сообщить, сказав, что взломал базы данных или еще что-нибудь в таком же роде. Все равно никто не понимает и половины того, что Тим делает с компьютерами.  
Гиббса, впрочем, эта информация не удовлетворила. Естественно.  
– Ройте дальше! Опрашивайте всех – бывшую жену, родственников, соседей, случайных знакомых. Кто-то намеренно ткнул нас носом в его убийство, значит, хоть каким-то образом он связан с NCIS.  
Все погрузились в работу, прекрасно осознавая, что Гиббса в таком настрое лучше не злить. Убийца оставил им такую подсказку, а они даже не могут выяснить, как жертва связана с ними. Тима этот вопрос, правда, не волновал – он прекрасно знал, что единственной связью Марка и NCIS был он сам. То, что сейчас занимало его мысли – сказать директору о новом развитии дела сейчас или подождать, пока он представит факты о настоящей работе Дэвидсона команде. Дилемма. Да и, учитывая рвение Гиббса, уйдут они сегодня с работы нескоро, а с Элизабет встретится нужно побыстрее. То ли ночью, когда босс соблаговолит отпустить всех по домам, либо рано утром, перед работой. Вздохнув, МакГи принялся за работу, понимая, что пока повлиять ни на что не может и единственный путь – разыскать как можно больше информации, хотя бы косвенно связанной с этим делом. 

Утро следующего дня началось, согласно распоряжению Гиббса, очень рано. Сам он, как и всегда, пришёл первым, следом за ним зевающий и невыспавшийся Тони и на удивление бодрая Зива. А вот МакГи опаздывал, что было совершенно не в его стиле – иногда он приходил даже раньше Гиббса, а уж опаздывать! Прождав еще десять минут, Гиббс коротко приказал:  
– ДиНоззо, Давид, звоните МакГи на мобильный телефон, и в квартиру. Чтобы немедленно тащился сюда, даже если у него там Армагеддон!  
Обменявшись ехидными взглядами – ну и достанется же МакГи – Зива и Тони принялись за задание. Но уже через пару минут от всей веселости не осталось и следа. Тони быстро и серьезно отрапортовал:  
– Босс, к городскому телефону никто не подходит, включается автоответчик, а мобильный выключен.  
Казалось бы, ну проспал человек, а мобильный забыл зарядить или включить. Может, МакГи уже на всех порах спешит на работу, ожидая справедливый нагоняй, который ждет его от босса. Но инстинкты Гиббса безошибочно говорили – что-то не так. И, судя по серьёзным лицам Тони и Зивы, они чувствовали то же самое.  
– Позвоните Эбби, скажите, чтобы настроилась на мобильный МакГи, или что она там делает, и сообщила нам местоположение сразу же, когда он включится.  
– Что-то случилось, Гиббс?  
По лестнице спускался Вэнс, который, видимо, слышал последний кусок разговора.  
– МакГи не появился на работе, городской телефон не отвечает, мобильный выключен. Собираюсь выяснить, просто ли он проспал или случилось что-то более серьезное.  
Мысленно Гиббс уже приготовился к протестам директора и подбирал аргументы, чтобы уговорить его отпустить хотя бы одного члена команды проверить квартиру МакГи. Но директор, услышав новости, застыл со странным выражением лица, где виделись тревога, напряжение и что-то нечитаемое, но определенно не хорошее.  
– Возьми ДиНоззо и Давид и съездите в его квартиру. Думаю, ваше дело потерпит полтора часа без особых потерь. Сообщи мне, как только что-нибудь узнаешь.  
Выдав столь неожиданное распоряжение, Вэнс развернулся и направился в сторону своего кабинета, оставив Гиббса в некотором ошеломлении. Впрочем, оно быстро прошло, и он направился выполнять приказ директора, который так удачно совпал с его собственными намерениями.  
Путь до Силвер Спрингс, где жил МакГи, прошел в молчании. Для того, чтобы строить теории, фактов было недостаточно… или же они просто опасались попасть в точку. Добравшись до нужного дома, команда прошла к квартире, где жил МакГи. Неожиданно Гиббс остановился, жестом приказав Тони и Зиве сделать то же самое. Дверь в квартиру была чуть приоткрыта. Вытащив пистолет, Гиббс осторожно открыл дверь и тихо прошел внутрь, зная, что за его спиной команда следует за ним. Как оказалось, предосторожность была не напрасной – в комнате, служившей МакГи гостиной, кто-то был. Точнее, рыжеволосая женщина, стоявшая к ним спиной и что-то искавшая в столе.  
– Держите руки так, чтобы я их видел и медленно обернитесь, – спокойно, чтобы не спровоцировать, сказал Гиббс. Медленно не получилось – вздрогнув, женщина резко повернулась. Её глаза расширились, увидев нацеленные на нее три пистолета.  
– Стоп-стоп-стоп, не стреляйте! – проговорила незнакомка, поднимая руки.  
Женщина обвела их чуть прищуренным цепким взглядом, а потом неожиданно расслабилась, рук при этом, правда, так и не опустив.  
– Вы ведь Гиббс, ДиНоззо и Давид, верно? Команда Тима из NCIS? Меня зовут Элизабет Стоун, мы с Тимом давние друзья.  
Оценив ситуацию, Гиббс убрал пистолет обратно в кобуру, зная что Тони и Зива последуют его примеру.  
– Хорошо, мисс Стоун, кто вы, мы поняли. Но что вы делаете в квартире МакГи?  
Облегченно выдохнув, женщина опустила руки и пояснила.  
– Мы с Тимом хотели встретиться, вчера вечером он позвонил и сказал, что на работе сложный случай, и он задержится на неопределенное время. Мы договорились встретиться сегодня утром перед работой, но он так и не появился. Телефоны не отвечали, так что я поехала сюда.  
Чуть прищурившись, Зива посмотрела на Элизабет.  
– У тебя есть ключ от квартиры МакГи? – Тут было чему удивляться – ключа не было даже у команды, а уж на работе они все проводили больше времени, чем со всеми родственниками и друзьями, вместе взятыми.  
Элизабет вдруг чуть хитровато улыбнулась.  
– Нет, ключа у меня нет, но я знаю Тима достаточно, чтобы догадаться, где он хранит запасной.  
Решив, что с церемонией знакомства закончено, Тони решил вернуть внимание остальных на основную проблему.  
– Это все, конечно, замечательно, но вопрос остается открытым – что случилось с МакГи?  
Женщина мгновенно посерьезнела.  
– Я спросила у консьержа в холле – Тим вчера вечером не возвращался. Я не эксперт, но на первый взгляд в квартире ничего не пропало и все на своих местах, так что вряд ли кто-то здесь был до нас.  
– Так, – после некоторых раздумий решил Гиббс, – здесь нам делать больше нечего. Возвращаемся в штаб NCIS, посмотрим, что сможет узнать Эбби.  
– Я с вами. – Немедленно сказала Элизабет.  
В другой ситуации Гиббс бы отказал, не раздумывая. Но сейчас он почему-то не мог этого сделать. Что было этому причиной, он не знал. Может быть, железная решимость, читавшаяся во всем теле невысокой женщин, а, быть может, глубокое беспокойство, глубоко засевшее в серых глазах и зеркально отражающее его собственное. Так или иначе, он с неохотой произнес:  
– Хорошо. Тем более что мы так и не удостоверились, та ли вы, за кого себя выдаете, мисс Стоун.  
– Спасибо – С нескрываемой благодарностью произнесла женщина. – И называйте меня Элизабет.  
Гиббс лишь коротко кивнул.  
Обратная дорога была так же тиха, хотя Тони так и подмывало расспросить Элизабет, как же они с МакГи умудрились познакомиться и что за отношения их связывали. И вообще, как Стажер мог скрывать, что знаком с такой очаровательной женщиной! Как только вся эта ситуация разрешится, решил для себя Тони, он-то уж точно случая не упустит!  
Вернувшись в штаб, они сразу же направились в лабораторию Эбби. Та была, как всегда, эмоциональна.  
– Гиббс, Гиббс, вы что-нибудь узнали о МакГи?.. – Но, увидев новое лицо, резко осеклась – А кто это?  
– Элизабет Стоун, подруга МакГи, – коротко пояснила Зива.  
– А вы Эбби? Наслышана, – приветливо улыбнулась Элизабет. Но, видимо, Эбби не была настроена на светские разговоры, так как просто кивнула и продолжила расспрашивать команду. Поняв, что новости совсем не благоприятные, она расстроено вскричала:  
– Как же так, что же случилось с моим Тимми? И что, никто ничего не видел? И я тоже ничего не смогла сделать, пока телефон выключен, я ничего не знаю, но как только включится, мы сразу узнаем и его спасем…  
Элизабет прервала поток излияний.  
– Эбби, вы точно не можете ничего сделать, пока телефон выключен? Я слышала, вы можете творить чудеса с техникой.  
Эбби резко развернулась к девушке. Она просто лучилась возмущением.  
– Да, я волшебница, но даже мои способности ограничены. Думаете, я не сделала всего, что в моих силах, чтобы найти МакГи? Пока телефон выключен, это не-во-змо-жно! Если у вас есть гениальный план, мисс, прошу, изложите!  
Не обращая внимания на рассерженную женщину, Элизабет, опустив глаза и прикусив губу, о чем-то задумалась. Гиббс практически видел борьбу на её лице, а затем – принятие какого-то решения. Достав телефон, она выбрала номер и нажала на вызов. Дождавшись ответа, она проговорила:  
– Доброе утро, Алек, это Элизабет Стоун. Окажи услугу. Я дам тебе номер мобильного телефона, сейчас он выключен. Мне нужны данные о местоположении за последние несколько часов перед выключением. Нет, это не по делу, личная просьба, так что не регистрируй. Ага, спасибо, пиши номер. Я подожду. – Замерев с прижатым к уху телефоном, она не обращала внимания на уперевшиеся в неё взгляды, по мере прослушивания этого одностороннего диалога становившиеся все более удивленными. Прошло не более минуты, когда женщина встрепенулась и вновь заговорила:  
– Ага. Да. Понятно. Сбрось мне последний адрес, пожалуйста. Спасибо, Алек. Увидимся.  
Повернувшись обратно к остальным, она уже было хотела что-то сказать, но осеклась, наткнувшись на ошеломленный и рассерженный взгляд Эбби.  
– Послушайте, леди, – резко сказа та, – Я не знаю, кто ты, но с тобой явно что-то не так. У меня здесь одна из самых современных лабораторий в стране, и я не смогла ничего сделать. А ты сделала один телефонный звонок, и тебе принесли все на блюдечке за минуту. Кто ты? – к концу Эбби почти кричала.  
Элизабет Стоун была спокойна. Вот только с ней за секунды произошла удивительная метаморфоза. Укрепилась позиция, выпрямилась спина, ужесточились черты лица, а глаза блеснули сталью. Не симпатичная девчонка, дружелюбная подружка, а опасный, оценивающий все вокруг человек, чем-то неуловимо напоминающий Зиву или Гиббса.  
– Я не хотела говорить, по крайней мере пока мы не найдем Тима. Я прекрасно знаю о вашей неприязни к нашему ведомству, и я не хотела, чтобы ваше отношение ко мне помешало. Я действительно подруга Тима, Элизабет Стоун, и я работаю в ЦРУ.  
Видя, как мгновенно напряглись и подобрались все присутствующие в комнате, она предупреждающе вскинула руку.  
– Стоп! Именно об этом я и говорила. Да, вы все не переносите ЦРУ, и сейчас вы наверняка хотите отправить меня в комнату для допросов и расспрашивать несколько часов, но сейчас я здесь не как агент ЦРУ, а как обеспокоенный друг пропавшего Тима МакГи. И с помощью моих связей я выяснила, где он был прошлым вечером до того, как его телефон отключился. Отсюда он поехал на парковку в нескольких милях отсюда, и там его телефон перестал работать. Я хочу узнать, что с ним произошло и что он в порядке. А потом допрашивайте меня, сколько хотите. – Закончив свой монолог, Элизабет выжидательно уставилась на Гиббса, прекрасно понимая, что дальнейшее зависит от его решения.  
А перед Гиббсом стоял сложный выбор. Довериться агенту ЦРУ, и при этом пренебречь всеми своими правилами, но при этом, возможно, облегчить нахождение его человека. Или поступить, как подсказывает опыт – запереть её подальше, но при этом поставить под удар МакГи. _В твоих интересах, МакГи, чтобы у тебя был серьезный повод исчезнуть, иначе тебе очень не поздоровится!_ Приняв решение, он медленно кивнул.  
– Хорошо, вы с нами, пока мы не найдем МакГи. А после – нам предстоит серьезный и долгий разговор.  
Стоун кивнула.  
– По рукам. Вот адрес. – Девушка протянула свой мобильный телефон.  
Путь до парковки занял не так много времени, но напряжение росло с каждой минутой. Простая задержка превратилась в практически дело о похищении, да еще и при вмешательстве ЦРУ, хотя эта девчонка и утверждала, что мотивы у неё абсолютно личные и к работе не имеющие никакого отношения. Сама она, как и все остальные, хранила молчание, но была более напряжена – то ли чувствовала отношение к себе спутников, то ли так беспокоилась обо всей ситуации в целом. Выяснять никто не захотел.  
На первый взгляд на парковке было все в порядке. Однако при более тщательном осмотре практически сразу же они обнаружили приметный «Порше» МакГи. С подозрительными пятнами, очень напоминающими кровь, на бетоне рядом. Заглянув в машину, которая оказалась не заперта, Зива обнаружила нетронутые бумажник и значок МакГи.  
– Где бы он сейчас не был, он без документов – все они остались в машине. – Заключила она.  
Элизабет задумчиво осмотрелась, а затем, присев на корточки, осмотрела сначала пространство под «Порше», а потом под соседней машиной. Издав неясный хмык, она достала из сумки ручку, и, потянувшись, вытащила из-под машины пистолет, придерживая его за курок.  
– Это Тима? – спросила она, подняв глаза на команду своего друга. Получив утвердительный кивок, женщина вытащила обойму.  
– Все пули на месте, так что стрельбы не было… по крайней мере с его стороны.  
Выпрямившись, она добавила:  
– Агент Гиббс, позвоните, пожалуйста, вашей волшебнице, пусть она узнает, не было ли вчера каких-нибудь вызовов в полицию или скорую на этот адрес.  
Он кивнул, мысленно укоряя себя, что ему это не пришло в голову раньше. Он был слишком рассеян – то ли так волновался за МакГи, то ли его беспокоила эта Стоун и её связь с его человеком – какие у него могут быть дела с ЦРУ? Получив задание и дело, чтобы занять себя, Эбби заверила Гиббса, что будет быстра, как молния, и отключилась. Следующие несколько минут прошли в предельном напряжении, которое они все пытались скрыть, осматривая парковку, силясь понять, что же здесь произошло. Когда раздался звонок мобильного Гиббса, дернулись все.  
– Гиббс, – практически закричала Эбби, едва дождавшись, пока тот ответит, – в отделение «скорой помощи» неподалеку сегодня ночью был доставлен неизвестный мужчина без сознания и без документов, по описанию – МакГи!  
Дождавшись, пока та продиктует адрес, Гиббс отключился и понесся к машине, зная, что его команда и эта женщина последуют за ним без вопросов.  
Еще одна поездка, благо так же не слишком долгая. Казалось бы, более напряженного пути, чем предыдущий, быть не может, но как оказалось, предела в этом нет. Никто и понятия не имел, какие новости ждут их в больнице.  
Отловив доктора, занимавшегося недавним «Джоном Доу», при помощи значков им удалось пробиться в палату. Так и есть – неизвестным, поступившим по вызову из 911, был Тим МакГи. Уверившись, что доктор зарегистрирует его на реальное имя, Гиббс принялся раздавать задания.  
– Давид, вызови группу экспертов на парковку, и объясни им, насколько важна ситуация. ДиНоззо, выясни все подробности, которые тут знают – от кого поступил звонок, какие прогнозы – всё. Стоун… – Переведя взгляд на означенную женщину, он наткнулся на упрямый стальной взгляд.  
– Я останусь с Тимом. – Не тени сомнения и колебания в голосе. Только уверенность, что все будет, как она и хочет.  
Что ж, в принципе, это не сильно противоречило планам Гиббса, а спорить сейчас – только драгоценное время терять.  
– Хорошо, но из палаты ни ногой, ясно?  
Раздав всем задания и направившись из палаты звонить Вэнсу, попутно выгоняя ДиНоззо и Давид, Гиббс бросил последний взгляд на своего агента и его подругу. Присев на неудобный больничный стул около кровати, Элизабет осторожно провела пальцами по швам, скрепляющим глубокий порез над левой бровью МакГи, поправила одеяло и лежащую поверх него перебинтованную правую руку, а потом легким касанием пригладила растрепавшиеся волосы. Гиббс отвернулся. Её лицо в этот момент было настолько… человечным, что он почти забыл, кем являлась эта женщина. Сейчас, раз это так важно для неё, пусть побудет здесь, но позже...  
Все эти телефонные звонки и разговоры заняли довольно много времени, так что освободились они почти через полчаса. Выслушав результаты Давид и ДиНоззо, Гиббс уже было вернулся в палату, но неожиданно застыл, преградив дорогу и своим подчиненным. Словно дежа вю, повторение ситуации около квартиры МакГи всего пару часов назад. Но сейчас поводом был доносившийся из палаты разговор.  
– Но почему ты так уверен? Причин для убийства Дэвидсона может быть масса, уж поверь мне. – Уже безошибочно узнаваемый голос Элизабет.  
– Я проверял – с NCIS он не работал никогда, более того, даже не имел контактов в агентстве. Единственный наш агент, с которым он пересекался – я, на Ферме, когда я еще работал на Компанию. И, зная время, вычислить, с кем я мог тогда столкнуться, было нетрудно. – Голос МакГи, уставший и несколько слабый, тем не менее звучал непривычно уверенно.  
– А как раз время они и знали…  
На этом месте Гиббс потерял терпение. С идущими в арьергарде агентами, до которых, кажется, тоже постепенно доходила ситуация, он резко распахнул дверь. Наступившая тишина от МакГи и его подружки послужила еще одним доказательством, что все эти занимательные истории для их ушей не предназначались. В гробовой тишине голос Гиббса прозвучал особенно громко.  
– МакГи, – пауза, и смертельно спокойно, – Ты работаешь на ЦРУ?


	3. Глава 2

_Waiting for the end to come  
В ожидании, когда придет конец   
Wishing I had strength to stand   
Я просил сил, чтобы выстоять   
This was not what I had planned   
Это было не так, как я планировал   
It's out of my control...   
Это вне моего контроля...   
...I know what it takes to move on   
...Я знаю чего стоит идти вперед   
I know how it feels to lie   
Я знаю, каково это – лгать   
Linkin Park "Waiting for the End"_

Элизабет резко фыркнула.  
– Раз уж вы подслушиваете чужие разговоры и делаете на их основе выводы, то хоть слушайте правильно – раздраженно произнесла она – Как им было сказано, «работал», в прошедшем времени.  
– ЦРУ? Но он же сказал… – недоуменно протянула Зива.  
Тони пояснил:  
– Компания – сленговое название ЦРУ, а Ферма – один из их центров подготовки. – Только сказав это, он начал осознавать то, что это реально значило. МакГи и ЦРУ…  
Видя, что Гиббс собирается выдать гневную тираду, Тим наконец подал голос.  
– Босс, – твердо сказал он, – я действительно работал на ЦРУ. Давно. Но к нынешней ситуации это не имеет практически никакого отношения.  
– Я не верю в совпадения, и тот факт, что на тебя напали как раз в то время, когда здесь объявилась она, не слишком походит на случайность. – Гиббс был раздражен. Действительно, действительно раздражен.  
Тим вздохнул, потер руками лицо.  
– Нет, это не совпадение, но участие ЦРУ в этом косвенное. Главное, что, как бы мне хотелось, ЦРУ к нападению не имеет отношения.  
– Разумеется, тебе бы этого хотелось, – все еще раздраженно сказала Элизабет, – ты склонен обвинять нас во всех смертных грехах!  
– И ты прекрасно знаешь, почему, – не поворачиваясь к ней, бросил МакГи.  
Тони поднял ладонь.  
– Так, стоп. Откуда ты знаешь, что нападавшие были не из ЦРУ? Что, спросил их документы?  
Тим пожал плечами, чуть скривившись, когда простреленную руку пронзила боль.  
– Техника боя и методы более примитивные. Кое-какие элементы похожи, но никто из обученных агентов так бы не действовал – гораздо более высокие стандарты. Да, – пояснил он, предвосхищая вопросы и возражения – я действительно знаю технику ЦРУ, пусть и теоретически. Да и к тому же, будь это агенты, уйти мне бы не удалось, – невесело закончил он.  
Со всеми этими заморочками команда совсем забыла узнать о подробностях того, что случилось. Что не замедлила озвучить Зива.  
– Что, черт возьми, все-таки произошло, МакГи?  
Мысленно тяжело вздохнув, далеко не в первый раз за последние минуты, Тим оглядел своих слушателей. Лиз, сидевшая на стуле около его кровати, выглядела уже чуть менее раздраженной и только немного заинтересованной, так как ей он успел кратко рассказать о нападении. Его же команда, которым, видимо, и в голову не пришло подумать о том, что бы сесть куда-нибудь, сейчас возвышались над его кроватью живым воплощением раздражения, непонимания и укора… вовсе не немого. И сейчас любое сказанное им слово, произнесенное не в том контексте или неправильно понятое, могло вызвать бурю, успокоить которую удастся очень нескоро. Поэтому Тим заговорил, тщательно подбирая слова:  
– Вчера вечером, поняв, что работаю до ночи, я позвонил Лиз и перенес намеченную встречу на сегодняшнее утро. Спустя несколько часов, когда я уже собирался уходить, я получил сообщение с номера Лиз, в котором было написано, что нам срочно нужно поговорить без лишних ушей, и предложение встретится где-нибудь недалеко от штаба. – Жестом остановив одновременно попытавшихся заговорить Лиз и команду, МакГи продолжил. – Я предложил крытую стоянку недалеко от штаба. Когда приехал на место, то вышел из машины и стал ждать Лиз. Внезапно появились трое крепких парней, которые попросили поехать с ними. Очень настойчиво попросили. Я отказался. Не успел даже толком вытащить пистолет – хотя они и не дотягивают до уровня ЦРУ, но явно тренированнее меня. А вот они свои вытащили, хотя стреляли не слишком активно и после того, как попали в меня, прекратили. Как бы я не изворачивался, в итоге меня зажали в угол, несколько раз ударили, в том числе по голове. Я изобразил, что дезориентирован, так как понимал, что в таком ограниченном пространстве маневрировать мне не удастся. Меня выволокли со стоянки и потащили, видимо, к машине, которую они оставили подальше, чтобы не попасть под камеры наблюдения. Выбрав момент, когда они расслабились, я смог вырваться и сбежать. Помог эффект неожиданности и то, что я знал район лучше их. Я походил еще, чтобы точно оторваться, но, видимо, недооценил последствия кровопотери и удара по голове, так как внезапно перед глазами всё почернело. Очнулся я уже здесь с Лиз.  
Поняв, что рассказ закончен, Элизабет тут же проговорила:  
– Но я не посылала тебе это смс! И телефон толком не выпускала…  
– Лиз, успокойся, я знаю. Сейчас послать смс с любого номера не представляют особую сложность для хоть немного понимающего в компьютерах человека.  
– Но тогда… – Лиз подняла на Тима глаза, в которых сквозило какое-то обиженное непонимание – Ведь ты мне ответил, но мне ничего не пришло. Это тоже можно сделать, ведь оно, наверное, сложнее?..  
МакГи вздохнул, опустил глаза. А когда поднял, в них была жалость и что-то темное и непонятное, спрятавшееся в самой глубине. И эта же жалость послышалась и в его голосе.  
– Лиз… Да, это сложнее, варианты ограничены. Очень. Точнее, есть самый, и можно сказать единственный реальный вариант. Твой телефон предоставлен тебе Компанией – как и аппарат, так и сим-карта. Самый вероятный вариант – удаленное управление телефоном. И сделать это могут только в одном месте.  
Элизабет опустила глаза на телефон, который вытащила во время монолога, и уперлась в него таким взглядом, что он лично ее предал и сейчас собирается напасть. МакГи же поднял глаза на команду.  
– Как я сказал, я считаю, что участие ЦРУ в произошедшем косвенное. Те, кто организовал нападение, не из ЦРУ, но у них есть там человек. Шпион. Может, и не один. Кто бы они ни были, они явно достаточно мощны, раз смогли подослать шпиона в организацию, состоящую из шпионов. И зачем-то им нужен я, причем без достаточно серьезных повреждений.  
Зива красноречиво оглядела его повязки и стежки.  
– Это ты называешь «без повреждений»?  
Тим покачал головой.  
– Как только они ранили меня, то прекратили стрелять, а их удары были явно не в полную силу. Они хотели нейтрализовать, а не повредить. Так что… я не знаю зачем, и как они на меня вышли, но я нужен им.  
Палата погрузилась в молчание. Каждому там было о чем подумать.  
Мысли Зивы и Тони были на удивление схожи. Не укладывалось в головах, что их МакГи, их Стажёр имеет какое-либо отношение к ЦРУ. То есть они просто не могли этого понять. Да, знали, и это было повторено не один раз, но в полной мере осознать это им все же не удавалось. И на этом фоне нападение поневоле отходило как-то на второй план. Они даже толком не злились, нет. Это пришло бы позже. Сейчас они просто пытались осознать.  
Гиббс смотрел, слушал… и не узнавал человека, столько лет бывшего под его командой. Другой способ говорить – уверенный, без излишней спешки. Не излишняя эмоциональность, но и не отсутствие эмоций – а уверенность и даже в чем-то спокойствие. Мимика. Совсем другой человек, по странной случайности выглядящий как его агент. И Гиббс не мог не задаваться вопросом, как часто он обманывал их за эти годы, и какую часть реального МакГи они действительно знали?  
Мир, который Элизабет Стоун знала всю жизнь и который до недавнего времени считала единственно верным, начавший распадаться некоторое время назад, только что разрушился до конца. И его куски послужили заключительными частями нового мира.  
Причина, почему Тим был настолько спокоен – потому что внутри он оцепенел, замер, замёрз. Мысли, судорожно пытавшиеся пробиться в мозг, останавливались перед отчаянной стеной отрицания, повторения фразы, бывшей единственным спасением от того, чтобы разрушиться здесь и сейчас. _Это не может происходить. Это не может происходить, это не может происходить, этонеможетпроисходитьэтонеможет…_ Случилось то, чего он избегал столько лет… но сейчас не было времени иметь с этим дело – были вещи, гораздо более актуальные.  
Так что, вздохнув, Тим прервал тишину.  
– Лиз, – когда она не ответила, он повысил голос – Лиз! – Она встрепенулась и подняла на него глаза, мгновенно приходя в себя и собираясь. – Мне понадобится твоя помощь, не откажешь старому другу?  
– Ну разумеется, я же понимаю, что ты без меня как без рук и вряд ли справишься, – автоматически усмехнулась она.  
МакГи поднял со стула пиджак, который принесли с остальными вещами, когда он очнулся, и достал из потайного внутреннего кармана конверт. Протянул Лиз.  
– Здесь – несколько банковских карточек, все данные по ним там же, и некоторая сумма наличными. Нужно, чтобы ты сняла временную квартиру, среднего уровня, не очень далеко от Нави Ярд, и чтобы мы в соседстве не особенно выделялсь. Проверь, чтобы была хорошая проводка, мне понадобится подключить много техники.  
– Поддельные кредитки? И этот тот, кто должен служить образцом честности и законности? – Усмехнулась Элизабет, убирая конверт в сумку.  
– Не поддельные, а не совсем официальные – важное различие. Не забывай, ты сама называла меня параноиком. Так, тебе хватит, скажем, двух часов?  
– Давай три. Нужно будет сообщить на работе о небольшом критическом положении в семье, чтобы не искали.  
– Хорошо, тогда через три часа будь около моего дома. И Лиз, – добавил Тим, когда она поднялась и уже собралась уходить – старайся поменьше пользоваться телефоном и попадаться на глаза коллегам. Шпион все еще там.  
– Ты знаешь, не хочу развеивать твои иллюзии, но на работу меня взяли не за смазливое личико – Как всегда, она была сама любезность.  
– Сарказм обязателен? – Дернул углом рта Тим.  
– Конечно, ведь иначе было бы уже не интересно! – Ее смех раздался уже из коридора.  
Гиббс наконец не выдержал.  
– Черт возьми, МакГи! Что ты делаешь?! Отпускаешь ее, хотя никто не может гарантировать, что она к этому не причастна – у нас есть только ее слова! Откуда эти кредитки? Что будет через три часа у тебя дома? И, черт возьми, какая у тебя связь с ЦРУ?!  
Тим выслушал его молча и спокойно. Осмотрел свою команду – людей, с которыми работал рядом столько лет, с кем стоял спина к спине во время напряженных ситуаций, которым… доверял? Да, он точно им доверял. Но вот в обратном уверен не был.  
Объяснял он спокойно, по пунктам.  
– Я знаю Лиз – не беспокойтесь о ней. Карты я оформил уже давно, как и сказал, неофициально, но легально, на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Через три часа я планирую быть у себя в квартире, собрав все необходимые вещи, чтобы переместиться в квартиру, которую найдет Лиз, для безопасности. Я работал в ЦРУ, очень давно, еще до NCIS. Сейчас моя связь с ним – пара знакомых, о рабочей стороне жизни которых я предпочитаю не знать, и куча проблем, которые ЦРУ оставило в моей жизни и периодически подкидывает.  
Тони сглотнул и чуть потряс головой, словно надеясь, что все развеется, как наваждение. _Этого просто не может быть. Того что сейчас происходит… это нереально. Как чертов плохой сон._ Но реальность никуда не исчезла – Стажёр, ведущий себя как незнакомец и говорящий вещи, которые просто не могли дойти до Тони… которые просто не могли быть правдой. Это же МакГик, МакСтажёр!  
– Погоди, МакГи, через три часа? Думаешь, тебя уже выпишут? Что-то я сомневаюсь – с такими травмами…  
И – словно по реплике в сценарии – в палату зашел доктор.  
– Мистер МакГи, – он явно старался сохранять профессионализм, но не смог полностью скрыть в голосе недовольство, – вот бумаги, которые нужны для выписки, подпишите здесь и здесь, а вот предписания и рецепты на лекарства. Я должен спросить еще раз – вы уверены, что хотите отказаться от медицинской помощи? Вы бы освободились уже через пару дней, но их хорошо проводить под наблюдением медика.  
Тим под аккомпанемент жалоб врача быстро просмотрел бумаги для выписки, подписал и вернул врачу, потом глянул предписания, хмыкнул и убрал в карман пиджака.  
– Да, доктор Дженинигс, спасибо, я уверен, рекомендации можете не повторять, я знаю что делать.  
Неодобрительно покачав головой, доктор не мог оставить последнее слово за собой.  
– Если почувствуете ухудшение, я надеюсь, вы будете достаточно разумны, чтобы обратится за помощью к квалифицированному человеку. Удачного выздоровления, мистер МакГи.  
– Спасибо,– проговорил Тим уже в спину доктора и повернулся к Зиве – Вот видишь, Зива, выписали. Свободная страна, с правом на оказание медицинской помощи… или отказом от неё.  
Улыбнувшись, хоть и несколько кривовато, и на несколько секунд напомнив старого себя, он начал осторожно подниматься, стараясь не потревожить треснувшие кости, ушибы и раны.  
– МакГи, зачем всё это? Не смог бы переждать пару дней в больнице? – Гиббс устал, это было слышно в его голосе. МакГи не отказывался отвечать, говорил много, но, по сути, не давал никаких ответов.  
– Извините, босс, но времени у нас нет. Я был нужен зачем-то, и мой побег спутал их планы. Сейчас самая лучшая возможность узнать о них как можно больше, тем более что вряд ли они ожидали, что я так быстро приду в себя и могли не успеть прибрать всю информацию.  
– Спрятать хвосты в вводу, да?  
– Концы, Зива, концы в воду. Плюс, я не исключаю, что они попытаются придти за мной еще раз, а больница – не самое удачное место для обороны. Я бы не хотел получить бесценный опыт защиты от группы амбалов украденным у доктора скальпелем.  
Тим говорил спокойно и ровно, а когда поправлял Зиву, в его голосе можно было даже услышать улыбку… что совершенно не вязалось с тем, что он стоял, судорожно, до побелевших пальцев, вцепившись в спинку стула. Было ясно, что только этот стул отделяет его от бесславного падения на пол. Но о помощи просить он и не подумал, более того, ровным голосом попросил их подождать за дверью пять минут, пока он не переоденется, и заверил, что сбегать из окна пятого этажа не намерен, не стоит волноваться.  
Тим появился из палаты спустя ровно пять минут – побледневший, отчаянно сжимающий кулаки, но явно намеренный не выдать своего состояния.  
– Босс, нужно чтобы кто-нибудь съездил и сказал Вэнсу о том, что происходит – боюсь, телефону я такой разговор не доверю. Да и Эбби нужно все рассказать.  
Чуть подумав, Гиббс решил:  
– Я в штаб, ДиНоззо, Давид – с МакГи. Чтобы один из вас всегда был рядом с ним, особенно когда появится Стоун. Позже я подъеду в Силвер Спрингс. 

В квартире Тим опять действовал сам, лишь попросил Зиву и Тони избавится от скоропортящихся продуктов – да, Тони, под «избавится» в том числе имеется в ввиду «если тебе нравится, съешь это» – ведь было неизвестно, насколько он покинет квартиру. Из-за этого же он позвонил девушке, что в его отсутствие гуляла с собакой и попросил ее присмотреть за Джетро еще несколько дней, разумеется, за щедрую плату. Он бы с удовольствием взял пса с собой, более того, он бы чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, имея рядом большую обученную овчарку. Но это было бы опасно для самого пса, да и неизвестно, куда мчаться и бежать быть может придется Тиму, так что это было бы неразумно.  
С упаковкой всех вещей он справился часа за два, собрав несколько внушительных коробок и спортивную сумку. Зайдя на кухню, и увидев, что его коллеги уже закончили, он протянул Зиве медицинские рецепты, отдельный небольшой список и несколько банкнот.  
– Зива, не могла бы ты, пожалуйста, сходить в аптеку, она здесь недалеко? Я бы сходил сам, но один из вас все равно бы пошел со мной.  
– Конечно, МакГи, – улыбнулась она.  
Улыбнувшись ей в ответ, Тим проводил ее глазами, а затем… начал молча готовить кофе. После пары минут молчания тишину прервал Тони.  
– Стажёр, я, черт возьми, ничего не понимаю. Как мы могли ничего не заметить. Ты же… это ты, – он говорил тихо, словно не хотел допускать, будто чего-то не знает.  
МакГи вздохнул, доставая из шкафчика чашки.  
– Все просто, Тони. Эффект человеческого сознания. Мы придумываем то, чего не знаем, сообразно нашему пониманию того, каким это неизвестное является. У вас были известные факты обо мне, а пробелы вы мысленно заполнили тем, что, как вам представлялось, там должно было быть. И ЦРУ явно в этот список не входит. Поэтому вы все в таком недоумении сейчас – несовпадение информации, к которому нужно привыкнуть.  
– Но как оно вообще так получилось, МакГи? Как ты вообще в это влез? – почти несчастно протянул ДиНоззо.  
– Давняя и долгая история, Тони. Долгая, поучительная, и неважная в этот момент – есть гораздо больше вещей, о которых нужно сейчас волноваться, – спокойно сказал Тим, ставя перед Тони кружку с кофе – именно таким, который тот предпочитал.  
– Как это неважная, МакГи? Очень даже важная! – Только было поднятая кружка со стуком опустилась на стол.  
– Неважная, потому что изменить уже ничего нельзя, но это отвлекает от основной и более актуальной проблемы. Главное, что вы должны знать – я никогда по своей воле не буду работать с ЦРУ. Отдельные люди, от которых я знаю чего ожидать – да, без этого, боюсь, не обойтись, но никогда – с самим агентством. – Тим аккуратно, чтобы не обжечься, глотнул кофе из своей кружки.  
– Чем же они тебе так не угодили? – Поинтересовался Тони.  
– Скажем так, – вздохнул Тим, – общественный образ ЦРУ – сильное преуменьшение действительности, и вся ваша совместная ненависть и на четверть не так сильна, как у людей, увидевших реальное лицо ЦРУ.  
Все дальнейшие слова были прерваны звуком хлопнувшей двери. Пару мгновений спустя на кухню вошла неожиданная парочка – Зива и Элизабет. Зива посматривала на Лиз с недружелюбием и воинственно помахивала пакетом из аптеки, а Элизабет уже привычно ухмылялась и не обращала внимания на угрозу.  
Тим встал и протянул женщинам две кружки.  
– Зива, спасибо, положи пакет где-нибудь, держи кофе. Лиз, ты рано, кофе.  
Фыркнув, Зива бросила пакет, вцепилась в кружку и устроилась в стратегически выбранном углу кухни, где могла следить и за Элизабет, и за МакГи.  
Элизабет бодро ее проигнорировала, кофе взяла, присмотрелась к Тиму и восхищенно цокнула языком:  
– То ли свет тут другой, чем в больнице, то ли тогда я просто отвлеклась… Ну ты и красавец – как тебя разукрасили!  
Тим и правда выглядел живописно – стежки над левой бровью, уже наливающийся фиолетовым синяк на левой же скуле, заползающий на лоб и щеку, перебинтованная по пальцы правая рука – а сколько еще повреждений скрыто под одеждой! Но, не смотря на это, он только усмехнулся.  
– Переводя с твоего языка на нормальный, ты беспокоишься о моих повреждениях и не одобряешь, что я ушел из больницы. Спасибо, приму к сведению, ты нашла квартиру?  
– Да-да, мистер Зануда, – махнула она рукой, – всё как ты просил – средний класс, десять минут от Нави Ярд, если не слишком много пробок, и куча питания для твоих возлюбленных железок. Плюс две спальни, огромная гостиная и симпатичная кухня.  
– Спасибо, Лиз – Кивнул Тим, привычно игнорируя сарказм – она всегда общалась так, и он уже привык, да и столько лет с Тони и Зивой окончательно взрастили в нем иммунитет ко всякого рода насмешкам.  
Дождавшись Гиббса и задобрив его кофе, они впятером, прихватив коробки Тима, отправились на съемную квартиру. 

Первым делом МакГи принялся настраивать и подключать компьютеры, окопавшись в гостиной. Гиббс в полголоса рассказал команде, что Вэнс его выслушал, вопросов не задавал и обещал приехать, прихватив Эбби и Даки, после конца рабочего дня, чтобы не вызывать ненужного внимания.  
– Вэнс явно знает больше, чем показывает, – заключил Гиббс, и, как по команде вместе с Тони и Зивой развернулся к МакГи. Из-под стола торчала только его нижняя половина, и на все внешние раздражители он не реагировал.  
– С ответами нам явно придется подождать, – озвучил очевидное Тони.  
Элизабет тем временем шуршала на кухне принесенным с собой пакетом, содержащим базовый паек – кофе, чай и закуски типа энергетических и шоколадных батончиков и тому подобного – потому что прекрасно понимала, что даже на то, чтобы заказать еды, Тим сейчас будет неспособен, полностью уйдя в работу. А его команда… Скажем так, у Элизабет были невысокие ожидания в плане их заботы о Тиме.  
– И как это при твоей паранойе ты не превратил свою квартиру в копию Форт-Нокса? Я внутрь попала за полминуты – громко вопросила она из кухни, вспомнив утреннее удивление.  
Тим в этот момент немного вынырнул из компьютерного мира, так что вопрос услышал, и даже ответил:  
– Я параноик, но не настолько, чтобы давать это понять всем окружающим. Мне как бы не было причин ставить металлическую дверь с десятью замками и решетки на окна, и преувеличенная безопасность вызвала бы вопросы. Но это не значит, что я не защищался.  
– В смысле? – Высунулась она из кухни.  
– В смысле, что я подозреваю, что, не смотря на отсутствие внешних следов, ко мне в квартиру до тебя забирались, и я смогу узнать кто и зачем.  
Несколько секунд все переваривали услышанное, пока Лиз удивленно не выдохнула:  
– Погоди… ты поставил скрытые камеры видеонаблюдения в свою квартиру?  
– Ага, – ухмыльнулся Тим, – и заметь, это гораздо более информативно, чем металлическая дверь, которую просто в итоге бы вскрыли, оставив лишь следы взлома. Кстати, о паранойе, – заметил он, закончив, наконец, с подключением и перебираясь в кресло, – верхняя слева коробка в груде около двери. Там – несколько непрослеживаемых сотовых. Номера друг друга у них уже вбиты, и обозначены короткими номерами, просто запомните, кто какой взял. Они должны быть у каждого присутствующего, и пусть их возьмут Вэнс, Эбби и Даки, когда появятся. – Значит, все-таки слушал, – Считаю, что сейчас общаться предпочтительнее всего по ним. Не очень удобно, но безопасно.  
Команда переглянулась. Слышать в разговорах о «паранойе» МакГи это одно, но реально видеть – совсем другое. Нет, мысли были здравые, и с камерами, и с телефонами, но понимать, как давно он был готов к чему-то подобному… Это нервировало и расстраивало.  
Порывшись в коробке, Гиббс положил один телефон около снова погрузившегося в компьютер МакГи, а другой отдал вышедшей из кухни Стоун.  
Негромко, сдерживая характер, он сказал:  
– Слушай… По какой-то причине МакГи доверяет тебе, так что мы будем вынуждены работать с тобой в этом деле. Но я и остальная моя команда таким доверием не отличаемся, и если ты сделаешь что-нибудь, чтобы навредить, то лучше беги как можно дальше, потому что когда я тебя поймаю, то убью сам.  
Элизабет саркастично и почему-то горько усмехнулась.  
– Не волнуйтесь, агент Гиббс, приму к сведению… И все равно ничего «вредительского» я не планирую. Мои мотивы исключительно положительны, – одарив Гиббса напоследок нечитаемым взглядом, она направилась к МакГи.  
Поставив около него исходящую паром кружку, она постучала его по плечу:  
– Тимоти, вернись в реальный мир из мира микросхем и взлома. Тебе нужно пить, хотя это и не кофе, а всего лишь чай – много кофеина тебе нельзя. И ты про лекарства не забыл?  
Тим, сидевший в офисном кресле на колесиках, медленно развернулся к подруге.  
– Лиз, – подозрительно спросил он, – с чего это такое беспокойство о моем здоровье? Материнский инстинкт внезапно взыграл?  
Она фыркнула.  
– Может быть – только может быть – твой вид на больничной койке подействовал на меня сильнее, чем я ожидала. Так же может быть, что я действительно с возрастом по-другому реагирую на вещи. Ну и точно, что я должна о чем-то беспокоиться, а беспокоиться о положительном исходе дела мне не нужно, так что я просто сосредоточилась на другом объекте.  
– Почему это тебя не волнует исход дела? – Еще более подозрительно спросил Тим.  
Лиз коротко рассмеялась, уселась на корточки около Тима и, пристроив локти у него на коленях, почти нежно пояснила:  
– Потому что я знаю тебя, Тимоти. Я знаю взгляд, который сейчас на твоем лице – я видела его не раз во время таких ситуаций, что не хочется думать о них лишний раз. И я прекрасно помню, _как < /i > всё в итоге разрешалось. Так что я знаю, что для тебя невозможного просто нет. Я вижу этот твой взгляд – и просто знаю, что всё будет хорошо._  
Тони сглотнул. То, как Стоун смотрела на МакГи… Она, за неимением другого эпитета, светилась. Словно он был ключом к спасению мира – и всего окружающего, и лично её. _Если бы кто-нибудь смотрел так на меня…_ Тони не знал, как именно он отреагировал бы, но уж не как Стажёр – тот хмыкнул и стал поворачиваться к компьютеру, вынуждая Элизабет убрать руки и встать.  
– Вроде бы тебе полагается быть рациональной и разумной, но ты всегда меня переоцениваешь и приписываешь поистине сверхъестественные способности.  
– Боюсь, Тим, это ты всегда себя недооцениваешь… Но не думаю, что наш многолетний спор сегодня куда-нибудь приведет – каждый как и всегда останется при своём мнении. Так что я, если ты не имеешь для меня чего-нибудь в виду, попробую раздобыть немного информации по своим контактам – Дождавшись подтверждающего кивка, она добавила – И если посмеешь напомнить про осторожность, я тебя стукну, не смотря на твой статус больного. Я уже взрослая девочка с годами опыта за плечами, не спалюсь. Буду вечером.  
Практически издевательски помахав на прощание ручкой Гиббсу и команде, она вышла.  
Далеко не первый затянувшийся момент молчания прервал, тоже не в первый раз за сегодня, Тим, продолжая быстро печатать что-то в компьютере:  
– Фактически, вам тоже не обязательно сидеть здесь все это время. Какие-нибудь результаты будут только вечером, так что…  
Гиббс озвучил мнение всех троих:  
– Не думаю, что кто-либо из нас готов сейчас выпустить тебя из поля зрения, МакГи. Да и к тому же, что еще нам делать? Ведь, судя по всему, то дело, которое мы сейчас расследуем, имеет отношение к нападению, и ты в курсе гораздо большей информации, верно? – Гиббс наконец сел, всем видом показывая, что никуда в ближайшее время перемещаться не намерен, Зива и Тони последовали его примеру.  
Тим вздохнул. Скосил глаза на свою команду, благо, сидел он вполоборота к ним, а не спиной. И заговорил, не переставая работать:  
– Марк Дэвидсон, 50 лет, владелец бакалейного магазина. А так же – информатор и «чистильщик» остающихся за спецслужбами хвостов. Работал на ЦРУ, АНБ, ФБР и на других… Но не на NCIS и флот – не его область. Единственное что связывало его с NCIS и могло послужить поводом оставить на теле значок – мы были шапочно знакомы, когда я работал на ЦРУ. Простой рабочий контакт, но этого достаточно, чтобы показать, что они знают о моей работе на ЦРУ – хотя бы о самом факте, а не о подробностях. А так же о том, что настроены серьезно.  
Тони нахмурился.  
– То есть что – они убили парня, только для того чтобы ты задергался? Бред…  
– Не такой уж и бред, – покачал головой Тим, – Вполне логично. Мои связи в тот период проследить сложно, и, если кого-то, кого я знаю хорошо, можно было бы просто припугнуть, то при таких поверхностных контактах нужно было что-то серьезное, чтобы привлечь мое внимание. По крайней мере так это выглядит на данный момент.  
Решив, видимо, что на этом его долг просвещения команды исполнен, МакГи вновь погрузился в компьютер, принимая привычный вид полной сосредоточенности и оторванности от мира.  
Остальные, так как им особо не осталось что делать в данный момент, решили ещё раз просмотреть имеющиеся материалы, которые Гиббс прихватил из штаба, а так же подёргать свои контакты – может, удастся найти что-то новое, учитывая открывшуюся информацию.  
Спустя несколько часов диспозиция мало изменилась. Тони и Зива сходили за находящейся недалеко китайский ресторанчик за едой «на вынос», но МакГи от них только отмахнулся. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на компьютере. Прервался он только два раза – чтобы запить предписанные лекарства остывшим чаем и потом попросив сделать себе чашку кофе, и, получив желаемое, снова сосредоточился на записях видеонаблюдения. Он просматривал данные не только за прошлые сутки, но и на пару недель раньше, плюс достал записи со стоянки в надежде, что нападавшие засветились хоть где-то. Параллельно он просматривал системы NCIS в поисках следов того, что что-то пытался узнать какую-либо информацию о нём.


	4. Глава 3

_No I don't need a reason to be breathin  
Нет, мне не нужны причины, чтобы дышать   
Just here doing what I can...   
Просто делаю, что я могу...   
...Everybody expects me to break   
...Все ожидают, что я сломаюсь   
But I'll never break down again   
Но я никогда не сломаюсь снова   
Everybody expects me to give up   
Все ожидают, что я сдамся   
But you'll never see me givin in   
Но вы никогда не увидите, что я сдаюсь   
Theory Of A Deadman "Sacrifice"_

Этот воистину сумасшедший день потихоньку шел к концу, и пришло время подводить предварительные итоги. Сначала вернулась Элизабет, с неодобрением посмотревшая на уткнувшегося в компьютер Тима и чашку из-под кофе, но молча усевшаяся в ожидании. Чуть позже в квартиру ворвался вихрь по имени «Эбби», со следующими по пятам Вэнсом и Даки.  
– МакГи! – Огласив квартиру громогласным воплем, она вознамерилась обнять Тима в своей излюбленной манере.  
– Эй, Эбби, – чуть улыбнулся Тим, осторожно отодвигаясь, – Прости, мои ребра сейчас не расположены к объятьям. Директор Вэнс, Даки, добрый вечер.  
Затормозив перед креслом, Эбби взволнованно его оглядела.  
– МакГи, что вообще случилось? Никто мне ничего толком не объяснил, а я весь день сидела и волновалась…  
Тим вздохнул, потер занывшую из-за этого грудь и оглядел собравшихся.  
– Думаю, всем лучше найти себе места, чтобы сесть, а я попробую рассказать, что происходит – по крайней мере то, как это выглядит на данный момент.  
Смерив его недоверчивым взглядом, Эбби плюхнулась на диван рядом с Зивой, Вэнс и Даки тоже нашли себе места. Внимательно, но не слишком открыто рассматривая их, отслеживая реакцию, Тим заговорил.  
– Итак, как знают часть из вас, несколько лет назад я работал на ЦРУ, – жестом остановив дернувшуюся Эбби, Тим добавил, – Все вопросы в конце. Итак, попал я туда по собственной глупости, не понимая, на что иду, и ушел только полтора года спустя. Одним из условий, на которых мне удалось настоять – вся информация о моей причастности к агентству изымается из всех отчетов, официальных и неофициальных, а все, кто может что-то знать, подписывают договор о неразглашении. Всё, касаемо моего пребывания в ЦРУ, было собрано в два одинаковых пакета документов, которые сейчас хранятся у директоров ЦРУ и NCIS. Об их существовании знают несколько десятков человек, а содержание – чуть больше дюжины. Попробовать получить их – практически нереально. Но несколько дней назад кто-то подал директору ЦРУ запрос на их получение. Он был, естественно, отклонен, но сам факт был очень подозрительным, так что Элизабет, с которой мы сотрудничали в тот период, позвонила и предупредила меня, как только узнала. Я, в свою очередь, предупредил директора Вэнса, чтобы он более тщательно отслеживал запросы обо мне в NCIS. А на следующий день было найдено тело Марка Дэвидсона. Он был неофициальным сотрудником многих структур – но не NCIS, и значок агента на его теле мог означать ограниченное количество вещей – и самая возможная, что это попытка обратить мое внимание и заставить нервничать. Я перепроверил – у него не было никаких контактов или столкновений с флотом или NCIS.  
Тим прервался, чтобы глотнуть из чашки кофе и собрать мысли воедино.  
– Вечером того же дня меня выманили в безлюдное место под предлогом встречи с Лиз и попытались захватить, но им это не удалось. Ночью некие люди проникли в мою квартиру, обыск проводили аккуратно, но безрезультатно – в открытом доступе я не храню ничего интересного, тайники они не нашли, а компьютер вскрыть не смогли. Личности это были не те, кто был на стоянке, но поиск по базе NCIS пока не дал результатов ни по одному из них. На данный момент выводы таковы: мной интересуется группа людей, с неизвестными целями, прямо не связанная с NCIS или ЦРУ, но имеющая связи в Компании.  
Поняв, что продолжения не последует, Гиббс задал самый, по его мнению, актуальный сейчас вопрос:  
– Леон, ты знал? Обо всем об этом? И ничего не сказал?!  
Вэнс вздохнул – понятие «актуального» у них с Гиббсом явно различались – но ответил:  
– Да, знал. Не думай, что это единственный секретный файл, с которым мне пришлось ознакомиться при вступлении в должность. Предыдущие держатели моего места так же не потрудились тебе сообщить.  
Почувствовав на себе лазерный взгляд Гиббса, Тим пояснил:  
– Директор Вэнс прав, босс. Каждый из директоров должен ознакомиться с определенным списком документов, в числе которых входят и мои файлы. И из всех троих, кому пришлось это сделать, директор Вэнс отреагировал наиболее спокойно.  
– Как так? – поинтересовался Тони.  
Тим пожал плечами:  
– Директор Морроу был… несчастлив. Он периодически начинал считать меня чуть ли не шпионом ЦРУ. Сказал, что при нём я никогда не попаду в Вашингтон и Норфолк – предел для меня. Он долго сопротивлялся моему переводу в команду, но никаких фактических оснований для отказа у него не было, и ему пришлось смириться. Директор Шеппард не была столь категорична, но она тоже не была уверена в моей лояльности, хотя, не смотря на это, давала немало не вошедших в отчеты заданий. Директор Вэнс же практически никак не показывает знание о моем прошлом, и, кажется, доверяет мне в агентстве.  
Вэнс ответил:  
– Именно так, агент МакГи, я уверен в вашей лояльности. И не собираюсь винить за вещи, в которой вашей вины нет.  
Тим смерил его нечитаемым взглядом, покачал головой и… промолчал. Вэнс, не первый раз пытавшийся провести этот разговор со своим агентом и снова проваливаясь, лишь неодобрительно дернул углом рта и не стал продолжать тему. Вместо этого он уточнил:  
– Итак, поиски по нашим базам результата не принесли? – Утвердительный кивок – Есть мысли, где искать дальше?  
– Разумеется. Следующий очевидный выбор – базы ЦРУ.  
Подобное заявление ошеломило практически всех в комнате.  
Элизабет вскочила с места.  
– Я дам тебе доступ, у меня ведь есть допуск в базы.  
– Нет, – Тим упрямо покачал головой, – это, конечно, несколько проще, но тогда в самом ЦРУ могут заподозрить тебя в измене, и тебе будет обеспечена куча проблем.  
– Тебе только что-нибудь бы взломать, – проворчала женщина, вроде бы успокаиваясь.  
– Просто не хочу ставить тебя перед выбором между мной и агентством. Исход вполне понятен, но вся ситуация доставила бы тебе немало неприятных часов, – спокойно ответил Тим на обвинение.  
– Спасибо. И, – Элизабет несколько секунд колебалась, но все же решилась – в последнее время моя лояльность Компании несколько пошатнулась.  
Сказав это, она еще несколько секунд смотрела МакГи в глаза, а потом села, опустив взгляд. Тим сглотнул и тоже отвел глаза.  
– Рад слышать.  
– МакГи, ты что, предпочитаешь взламывать защиту одной из самых защищенных организаций страны вместо того, чтобы войти через парадный вход с приглашением? – Эбби, как всегда, не стремилась сдерживать свои чувства – Ты, конечно, уже взламывал ЦРУ для Гиббса, но неужели ты думаешь…  
Тим перебил ее.  
– Эбби, тот взлом для Гиббса был для меня далеко не первым и не последним нелегальным заходом в ЦРУ. Так что я действительно не вижу большой разницы в методе, просто взлом в итоге дает меньше потенциальных проблем.  
Эбби просто не нашлась с ответом. Смотря в спокойные зеленые глаза своего друга, она не узнавала его. Глаза МакГи всегда были зеркалом его души, и по ним можно было прочитать все, что творилось в его голове. Сейчас же – тихое спокойствие на поверхности, и пустота за ним. И это сбивало с толку.  
Остальные же молчали, частично потому что не слишком понимали во всех этих компьютерных штучках, частично потому что начали привыкать к его уверенности в своих словах. Правда, Даки хотел осмотреть МакГи самостоятельно, не то чтобы не доверяя врачам, но все-таки желая самому узнать его состояние. Но он понимал, что молодой человек сейчас был в таком настрое, что любая попытка оторвать его от работы окончилась бы ничем. Так что всё, что ему оставалось, это ждать и следить за незаметными неопытному взгляду признаками реального состояния МакГи.  
Тот же спокойно принялся за работу. 

Действительно, взлом занял не слишком много времени, явно меньше, чем в прошлый раз, отчего Гиббс заподозрил, что МакГи намеренно замедлился тогда, чтобы не вызвать вопросов. Но подозрениями он делиться не спешил. Да и вообще, присутствующие предпочитали своими версиями и измышлениями друг с другом особо не делиться, переживая этот довольно-таки сумасшедший день поодиночке. Гиббс раздумывал, Вэнс пристально наблюдал за МакГи, как и Даки, Элизабет копалась в новом телефоне, а Эбби расспрашивала Зиву и Тони о подробностях сегодняшнего дня.  
Но не смотря на быстроту МакГи, это заняло все-таки достаточно времени, чтобы успеть проголодаться и отправить «гонца» – на этот раз ДиНоззо и Эбби– за китайской едой.  
Вечер окончательно сменился ночью, когда наконец Тим откинулся в кресле и удовлетворенно заявил:  
– Готово.  
– Ты проник в базу ЦРУ? – взволнованно подпрыгнула Эбби.  
– Да, и уже запустил поиск. Это займет какое-то время, но мое участие требуется только периодически.  
– Тогда, Тимоти, думаю, ты не будешь возражать, если я тебя осмотрю, – поднялся с места Даки.  
Разумеется, МакГи возражал. И активно. Но переспорить патологоанатома ему не удалось – да и, честно говоря, в глубине души он сам понимал логичность осмотра. Но сдаться без боя он не мог.  
После осмотра в одной из спален, Даки остался недоволен.  
– Твои ранения не опасны для жизни, но в любом случае первое время лучше провести в больнице под присмотром.  
– У меня не было времени разлеживаться в больнице – пожал плечами Тим, застегивая рубашку.  
Даки был неумолим.  
– Вопрос идет о твоем здоровье, и, как ни было важно это дело, пренебрегать здравым смыслом в этом случае не следует. Я знал одного молодого человека…  
– Даки, – перебил его Тим – это о моей жизни, которая оказалась кому-то очень необходима, о том, что кто-то решился раскопать моё прошлое, хотя это может повлечь кучу неприятностей для самого интересующегося. И, кроме того, – он чуть замялся – я чувствую, что за этим стоит что-то гораздо большее, и чем быстрее удастся узнать что, тем лучше.  
Даки посмотрел на него – действительно посмотрел, впервые за долгое время. В их головах сложился определенный образ, который они видели, когда смотрели на МакГи, и который перекрывал реальность. Что-то менялось в нем со временем, что-то изначально спрятанное иногда выплывало наружу, но они не видели – не хотели видеть, подсознательно отметая все несоответствия. Потому что этого не может быть. Потому что они знают, какой он, и ничего нового или противоречащего их образу быть не может. Потому что так понятнее, так удобнее, так знакомо.  
Они не знали его, и далеко не только потому, что он скрывался от них – потому что ни сами не хотели узнавать.  
Человек, который стоял сейчас перед ним, выглядел моложе своих лет, но глаза его были старыми. Не смотря на дискомфорт и боль, которые он чувствовал, он был собран и прямо держал спину, ничем не намереваясь выдавать своё состояние.  
Даки вздохнул.  
– Тимоти, я рекомендую тебе хотя бы спокойный сон в течение нескольких часов, без перерыва на работу. И не забывать про прописанные лекарства.  
МакГи было вскинулся, чтобы запротестовать, но увидев неколебимое лицо патологоанатома, понял, что эту схватку ему не выиграть.  
– Хорошо, Даки, – не слишком довольно, но покорно сказал он, – сейчас немного настрою поиск и буду отдыхать.  
– Вот и замечательно, Тимоти! – гораздо более радостно сказал Даки.  
Настраивая компьютер, Тим просветил остальных касательно планов на ночь.  
– Я остаюсь здесь, но вам это не требуется, так что вполне можете вернуться утром.  
– Я остаюсь, – сказали Зива и Тони почти одновременно и переглянулись. Они поняли друг друга без слов – после отчаянного поиска этим утром они пока были не готовы упускать МакГи из вида.  
Гиббс, видимо, что-то решил и встал.  
– Тогда вместе с МакГи здесь останутся ДиНоззо и Давид, остальные по домам до утра, – не дав Эбби толком возмутиться, он уточнил, – все остальные, Эбби, включая тебя.  
Элизабет, как ни странно, настаивать на своем присутствии не стала, лишь напомнила Тиму про лекарства, чем вызвала раздраженный смешок, и ушла, опередив остальных. За ней последовали Вэнс, Даки и всё ещё дующаяся Эбби. Напоследок Гиббс подошел к Тони и Зиве и, смотря на МакГи, который не обращал на них внимания, негромко сказал:  
– Не сводите с него глаз.  
Они кивнули, но не могли отделаться от вопроса – что Гиббс этим подразумевал? _«Приглядывайте за ним, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось»_ или _«Проследите, чтобы он не сделал что-то не то»_?  
Пережив непродолжительный спор о спальных местах – Тим настоял на том, чтобы спать в гостиной, поближе к компьютерам – они наконец улеглись спать. Очень долгий день наконец завершился. 

Следующее утро началось для Тони и Зивы довольно рано, но для Тима, судя по всему, еще раньше. Потому что когда они вышли в гостиную около шести, МакГи уже был там, и, судя по виду и пустой чашке, не пять минут. Разогрев на завтрак оставшуюся с вечера еду и даже подпихнув что-то МакГи, они начали ждать остальных.  
Вэнс и Гиббс не заставили себя долго ждать, явившись одним за другим около семи. Вэнс прояснил, что Даки и Эбби поедут на работу, куда и он должен будет скоро вернуться, чтобы не вызывать подозрений и вопросов – второй день отсутствующая главная команда уже была достаточным поводом для разговоров.  
Внезапно Тим прекратил печатать и развернулся к команде.  
– Я… кажется я нашел. – И впервые с начала этой сумятицы у него в голосе звучала неуверенность. 

– В общем, я смог выяснить личности четверых из них. В разное время их подозревали в связях с довольно радикальными группировками, международными, но ничего, что можно было бы доказать, да и все подозреваемые проступки были не очень серьезными. Но главное – они никак друг с другом не связаны. Единственная точка соприкосновения – они все числятся в организации "Возрождение".  
Вэнс нахмурился.  
– Знакомое название, но, кажется, я слышал его не в связи с работой…  
Тим кивнул.  
– Думаю, его слышали все мы, но не обращали внимания. "Возрождение" – социальная организация с легким политическим уклоном, работает уже не первый год. Они собирают пожертвования, на которые строят школы, приюты, социальные центры; аудитория – средний и высший слои общества. Все чинно, пристойно, вся бухгалтерия на виду.  
– И зачем им этим заниматься? – Недоуменно фыркнула Зива.  
– Они говорят о том, что Америка социально и культурно умирает. Превозносят семью, призывают помочь строить счастливое будущее страны, на религию особого упора не делают – большинство христиан, но это не является обязательным условием членства, все религии приемлемы.  
– Рай для какого-нибудь клерка с семьей. – Заключил Тони. – И что же в них плохого?  
МакГи мрачно улыбнулся.  
– В том-то и дело, что ничего. Абсолютно. Практически все члены – законопослушные граждане. Никаких радикальных призывов. Глава организации – Рональд Штерн – юрист из Сиэтла, законопослушен, в порочащих связях замечен не был, до основания организации о нём мало кто слышал. Все деньги, передаваемые через пожертвования, уходят на социальные проекты. Все чисто и замечательно, но они единственное, за что можно зацепиться.  
– МакГи, мне нужно максимум информации по ним, – распорядился Гиббс.  
– Хорошо, босс, но я не думаю, что выплывет что-то криминальное. Правда, есть одна зацепка – пару лет назад их разрабатывало ФБР по анонимной наводке, что это мошенническая секта. Но дело довольно быстро было закрыто, обвинения не подтвердились.  
– Найди подробности.  
– Уже занимаюсь, но думаю, еще вам нужно позвонить Форнеллу, – в ответ на вопросительно поднятую бровь Тим прояснил, – именно его команда занималась этим делом. 

Три часа спустя команда в привычном составе сидели в парке и ждали команду Форнелла. Вэнс поехал в агентство, Элизабет решили пока не подключать – Гиббс возражал. Но вот отговорить МакГи поехать им не удалось – тот твердо стоял на своем.  
Зива исподтишка наблюдала за членами своей команды и получала интересные выводы. МакГи определенно вызывал сейчас наибольший интерес – и он, и не он одновременно, сочетание знакомых черт и чужого поведения. Честно говоря, Зива пока не могла решить, как относится к нему, может ли доверять ему, как раньше. Но четко знала, что в этом конкретном деле он разбирался лучше них, да и вообще, оказался более профессионален, чем они все думали. Но доверие к навыкам одно, а доверие к человеку совсем другое, и сейчас МакГи его не очень-то и вызывал.  
И Гиббс ему не доверял – причем довольно явно, не скрывая этого – по крайней мере от неё и Тони. Нет, прямо он ничего не говорил, но понять все было несложно. В чем-то Зива могла его понять, но по ее мнению, слишком рано было строить какие-то выводы. И, честно говоря, она ожидала большего от Гиббса.  
Тони тоже удивил ее – но как раз тем, что громко не высказывал своего неудовольствия ситуацией, чего она от него не ожидала. Он вообще был тише чем обычно, не выдавал цитаты из кино и странные идиомы, которые она не понимала, и пристально наблюдал за МакГи. Нет, они все сейчас обращали на него гораздо больше внимания, но Тони наблюдал особенно интенсивно. Но не настороженно, как Гиббс, а словно пытаясь понять.  
И сейчас был один из немногих моментов в жизни Зивы, когда она не могла предсказать, что произойдет, и была не слишком уверена в том, что происходит вокруг нее.  
– И зачем ты вытащил меня сюда посреди рабочего дня? – раздался не слишком довольный голос Форнелла.  
Гиббс, ухмыляясь, встал.  
– Ничего, тебе будет нелишним размять кости на свежем воздухе. Вижу, ты захватил свою команду, – кивнул он на плетущихся за Фронеллом троих агентов.  
– Как и ты свою, так что не думаю, что тебе надо возражать. Агент Арчи Росон, агент Кевин Лоуренс, Сакса вы знаете, – представил он тех агентов, с которыми еще не были знакомы подопечные Гиббса. Те, в свою очередь, тоже назвались, мысленно отметив разительное отличие двоих агентов. Блондин Росон лучезарно улыбался, пожимая им руки, и всем видом выражал дружелюбие. Лоуренс же только кивнул, не меняя пресного выражения лица, и отошел в сторону.  
Рассевшись за столик для пикника в уже увеличенном составе, несколько мгновений все молчали. Первым не выдержал Форнелл:  
– И повторяю вопрос, зачем я тебе понадобился?  
Гиббс незаметно вздохнул.  
– В одном деле мы наткнулись на организацию "Возрождение". Ничего криминального за ними не числится, и мы хотели уже отмести их как ложную зацепку, но тут всплыло расследование, которое твоя команда проводила пару лет назад. В официальных отчетах не было ничего интересного, так что я решил расспросить тебя лично, о чем-то, что, быть может, было недостаточно важным для отчетов, но может помочь нам. – История была довольно куцая, но было решено не упоминать до крайнего случая не только ЦРУ, но и степень участия МакГи. Хотя агенты ФБР кинули на его живописное лицо несколько заинтересованных взглядов, но промолчали, понимая специфику их общего занятия.  
Форнелл нахмурился.  
– "Возрождение"… Да, помню их. Нам поступил анонимный звонок о том, что часть денег фонда расходуются на сторонние проекты и это укрывается от членов.  
– И что? – поторопил ДиНоззо после паузы.  
– И ничего. Наши финансисты проверили их бумаги – все концы сходятся. Что пришло, то ушло. Мы съездили к ним пару раз, поговорили с участниками на их собраниях, вызвали Штерна к себе – все довольны, ни у кого претензий к управлению нет, сам Штерн недоумевает, но готов выразить всецелую поддержку расследованию… В итоге мы вынесли заключение, что обвинение не подтвердилось, и мы прикрыли дело.  
Гиббс, за долгие годы прекрасно изучивший друга, видел, что это не всё.  
– Ты что-то не договариваешь.  
Форнелл скривился.  
– Я ездил к ним только пару-тройку раз, но у меня осталось впечатление… – он замялся, подбирая слова – Нельзя назвать их сектой, но они определенно больше, чем общественное сборище, которое собирается пару раз в месяц и решает, где строить новую детскую площадку. О благотворительном фонде не отзываются настолько восторженно, а про его главу не говорят, что он «раскрыл глаза на бедственное состояние Америки и показал путь, как это можно исправить» – слова не одного человека, между прочим. Ничего радикального и экстремистского, но заслуживает некоторого дополнительного расследования.  
– Так почему про дополнительное расследование ничего не сказано? – Поинтересовалась Зива.  
Лицо Форнелла стало еще более кислым.  
– Потому что его не было. Я подал дополнительный рапорт вместе с отчетом о расследовании. Начальство вызвало на ковер, и мне сообщили, что дополнительное расследование нецелесообразно – оснований никаких, а журналисты вцепятся в агентство, если мы начнем трясти благотворительный фонд. А у нас в то время было несколько не самых удачных дел, и пресса и так проходилась по нам. Потом появились новые дела, и "Возрождение" постепенно забылось. Да и действительно, у меня не было ничего, кроме смутного ощущения, а его к рапорту не подошьешь.  
– Но иногда ощущения – все, что есть, – подал голос МакГи и получил недоуменный взгляд Форнелла в ответ.  
– И даже если так – не помню, чтобы за эти два года для возбуждения дела стало достаточно сказать «я так чувствую».  
– Если «чувствуют» две команды федеральных агентов, это вряд ли может быть просто так. Да и про возбуждение дела пока никто не говорит – просто проверка возможных связей, – МакГи был спокоен, уверен и неумолим. Форнелл поежился под пронизывающим взглядом.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, если это не добавит проблем, мы поможем. Но что от нас-то требуется?  
Здесь инициативу снова перехватил Гиббс.  
– Для начала расскажите все про расследование. Даже самые незначительные детали. Как ты сказал, ощущения не подошьешь, а сейчас они могут оказаться важны. Но не думаю, что здесь лучшее место для разговора – нужно будет поехать в штаб.  
– А ваш директор не будет возражать против неофициального участия ФБР? – Поинтересовался Сакс.  
– Он в курсе, – коротко ответил ДиНоззо.  
У агентов ФБР осталось впечатление, что явно происходит что-то большее. Форнелл и Сакс переглянулись. С командой Гиббса никогда не бывало просто. 

Полуторадневное отсутствие главной команды вызвало немного вопросов, без проблем отбриваемых «Мы дело вообще-то расследуем» в исполнении Гиббса. Травмированный МакГи вызвал шепотки, но приставать с расспросами никто не решился.  
Устроившись в одном из залов заседаний, Гиббс начал с места в карьер.  
– Для начала – расскажите о посещениях этого "Возрождения".  
Форнелл кивнул в сторону Росона.  
– Этим в основном занимался Арчи – я ездил к ним всего раз.  
Поняв этот как приказ рассказывать, тот начал.  
– Я бывал в основном офисе "Возрождения", и пару раз на собрании основного состава. Офис, как офис – ничего подозрительного. Бухгалтерия, юридический отдел, работа с общественностью… Несколько религиозно-христанских символов, вроде крестов на стенах в нескольких комнатах и Библии на столе у Штерна, но ничего чрезмерного. На собраниях тоже прилично – обсуждали выход новой статьи о фонде, вносили предложения о дальнейших проектах, отчитывались о текущих… Вполне адекватные и милые ребята, да и в том, что они делают, сложно найти что-то предосудительное.  
– По мне, так люди, тратящие время на болтовню про то, сколько детских садов построили в этом месяце, сами по себе странные – хмыкнул Тони.  
– Агент ДиНоззо, то, что они делают – не самая плохая вещь. Каждый, конечно, имеет право на свое мнение.  
– Агент Росон, – переключил его внимание на себя МакГи, – а что насчет управления – как и кем осуществляется?  
– Идейный вдохновитель и глава – Штерн. У него есть помощники – заместители, разной степени приближённости, но они только исполняют исходящие от него указания.  
– А каким он показался вам в общении?  
– Умный, довольно спокойный человек, – пожал плечами Росон, – конкретно с ним я общался не так много, в основном с его помощниками, но он создал впечатление адекватного человека.  
– По-моему, вы просто теряете время – подал голос Лоуренс – на секту эти ребята не тянут. Так, горстка человек среднего звена, решивших успокоить совесть и отдать лишние деньги на благотворительность.  
– Что не исключает возможности того, что верхушка организации имеет еще какие-то мотивы, – спокойно ответил МакГи, не поддаваясь на язвительный тон, – но пока мы только разрабатываем версии, и эту в том числе.  
Лоуренс молча махнул рукой – мол, делайте, что хотите.  
– Вы тоже говорили со Штерном, агент Форнелл? – развернулся к руководителю группы Тим. – Каким он вам показался?  
– Хороший психолог, – пожал тот плечами – у меня создавалось впечатление, что он подстраивает ответы под то, что, по его мнению, я хочу услышать. При этом он явно не лгал – только жонглировал словами и эмоциональным окрасом фраз, не меняя фактов, но управляя общим впечатлением от сказанного.  
– Он говорил что-нибудь о мотивах создания "Возрождения"?  
– Не слишком много – это не было важно. Мол, в стране за последние года упал социальный аспект, правительство не может справиться со всем, и, если хочешь что-то изменить, надо действовать самостоятельно. Но в одиночку мало что можно сделать, а даже если несколько небезразличных людей объединят усилия, то смогут на что-то повлиять. Он решил дать людям четкий вектор, куда направить их желание «возродить страну».  
МакГи, судя по взгляду, погрузился в размышления, а затем резко встал.  
– Я пойду поищу еще информацию, босс, – и вышел, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Гиббс явственно скрипнул зубами, но совладал с собой и развернулся к Форнеллу и его команде.  
– Так, что там у них по организации и численности?  
Слушая ответ Сакса, Форнелл осознал, что их сейчас мягко, но допросили, причем МакГи. И Гиббсу все это явно не нравилось. 

Тим сидел за компьютером, проводя поиск по ранним годам действия "Возрождения", но не мог отделаться от мысли, что что-то не так. Конечно, практически все происходящее было странным, но было что-то, пока неизвестное, что смутно осознавалось на краю сознания и не давало Тиму покоя. И раздражало – одно дело, когда он просто что-то не знал, но это говорила его интуиция, которой он не был склонен доверять. Печатая более ожесточённо, чем обычно, Тим попытался логически разложить на составляющие это чувство. Появилось недавно, с "Возрождением" связано, но довольно косвенно… Через какое-то время, он хмыкнул, пробормотал «Точно параноик», и набрал на новом телефоне номер Элизабет.  
– Эй, привет, как там дела, удалось что-нибудь узнать? – с любопытством спросила она.  
– Не слишком много. Только интуиция Форнелла и ни одного факта, – ответил Тим, – но сделай мне одолжение. Аккуратно сделай поиск по команде Форнелла, я тебе продиктую имена.  
– Конечно, но с чего это? – в голосе Элизабет было недоумение.  
– Смутные догадки, ничего конкретного. Я проверю, что смогу, здесь, но времени мало, занят поисками по Возрождению, да и отсюда далеко не везде смогу пройти, а на квартире окажусь еще нескоро.  
– Дорогой, ты параноик.  
– Я знал, что ты это скажешь – ухмыльнулся Тим – записывай. Агенты ФБР Тобиас Форнелл, Рон Сакс, Кевин Лоуренс, Арчи Росон. И постарайся раскопать информацию по их последним делам. Особо далеко не лезь, в базе ЦРУ активно не копайся, и вообще будь с этим аккуратна.  
– Будет сделано.  
Отключившись, Тим вздохнул. Выходило, что странное чувство, судя по всему, вызывала команда Форнелла. С самого начала обсуждения дела с ними в нём поднялась волна настороженности и недоверия. У него даже был кандидат – совершенно безосновательно, и Тим ругал себя за необъективность и потакание эмоциям, но поделать ничего не мог. И он лишь надеялся, что это было просто личным, а не связанным с делом.  
Спустя какое-то время остальная команда спустилась вниз, в сопровождении агентов ФБР.  
– МакГи, что-нибудь?  
– Думаю, кое-что нащупал, босс, – более бодро, чем раньше, ответил Тим, – вся бухгалтерия сейчас прослеживается до цента.  
– Это мы и так знаем, – недовольно сказала Зива.  
– Так было не всегда. В самом начале организации фонда, когда о нем еще никто не знал, ими было построено несколько общественных центров, но происхождение денег нигде не упоминалось. Штерн тогда таких денег не имел. Благодаря этой инициативе его заметили, заговорили в прессе, и у него начали появляться последователи и сочувствующие. Не что-то грандиозное, но возможно, если мы узнаем спонсоров Штерна, это что-то прояснит.  
– Следуй за деньгами – Усмехнулся Гиббс – МакГи, займись этим, ДиНоззо, Давид – помогаете. Тобиас, спасибо за помощь.  
Форнелл удивленно вскинул брови.  
– Ты думаешь, теперь, когда оказалось, что в этом всё же что-то есть, я соглашусь уйти? Я в деле, Гиббс.  
Гиббс смерил друга взглядом и мотнул головой в сторону лифта.  
– На пару слов.  
Форнелл вздохнул – есть столько пустых переговорных – но подчинился. 

Привычно остановив лифт, Гиббс не завел разговор сразу, а пристально разглядывал Форнелла. Тот подождал какое-то время, но потом раздраженно поинтересовался:  
– Ты не хочешь, чтобы мы влезали, я так понимаю? Боишься, что мы перехватим расследование – но мы помогаем неофициально, все решения за тобой…  
Гиббс наконец решил.  
– В этом деле все не так просто, и ты можешь не захотеть участвовать.  
– Джетро, – вздохнул Форнелл – Я убедил себя, что с "Возрождением" действительно всё было в порядке. А теперь оказывается, что я зря отступил в сторону, что я бесцельно просидел два года, хотя мог провести расследование и предотвратить то, что они сделали – хотя ты и не хочешь говорить, что именно вы расследуете и как вышли на них. Я участвую.  
Гиббс помолчал, продолжая пристально рассматривать Форнелла, а потом, кажется, принял решение.  
– Ничего из того, что ты услышишь, не должно быть передано никому. – Форнелл кивнул – МакГи в прошлом был связан с ЦРУ, кто-то попытался сначала раскопать об этом, а потом на него напали и попытались похитить. Поиск по лицам нападавших вывел на "Возрождение". Связь хлипкая, но единственная на данный момент. Нам приходится работать с женщиной из ЦРУ, знакомой МакГи, неофициально.  
Тобиас ошеломленно захлопал глазами. МакГи? ЦРУ? Это был тот человек, про которого подобное подумать было невозможно. Форнеллу доводилось работать с агентами ЦРУ, даже бывшими, и в них всегда было что-то неуловимое, но похожее – какая-то хладнокровность, что ли. МакГи же всегда был эмоциональным, порой слишком мягким, и не казалось, что это наигранное. «Нужно будет смотреть за ним более внимательно» – решил он.  
– Конечно, Джетро, мой рот на замке.  
– Всё ещё хочешь участвовать? – Криво усмехнулся Гиббс. Получив утвердительный кивок в ответ, он молча снова запустил лифт.


	5. Глава 4

_I know we've got it good  
Я знаю, у нас всё идёт хорошо   
But they've got it made   
Но они всё подготовили.   
And the grass is getting greener each day.   
И трава зеленеет с каждым днем.   
I know things are looking up   
Я знаю, вещи улучшаются   
But soon they'll take us down   
Но скоро они уничтожат нас   
Before everybody's knowing our name.   
Прежде чем кто-нибудь узнает наши имена.   
They've got all the right friends in all the right places   
У них правильные друзья в правильных местах   
So yeah, we're going down.   
Так что да, мы потерпим неудачу.   
OneRepublic "All the Right Moves"_

Следующие несколько часов прошли в поисках по биографии и связям Штерна, особенно в период два года до и два года после основания фонда. Свои связи задействовали и NCIS, и ФБР. Дело продвигалось медленно, так как МакГи настоял на соблюдении осторожности, и приходилось идти окольными путями. Но Тим был уверен, что у "Возрождения" есть люди во многих организациях – и он не мог рисковать. Правда, всю степень своих опасений он не раскрывал, воспользовавшись тем, что остальные, видимо, толком еще не придя в себя от всех событий и новостей, принимали его лидерство в этом случае. Поздно вечером, когда стало понятно, что сегодня результатов не будет, Гиббс сказал всем отправляться по домам – и взглядом дал понять, что Давид и ДиНоззо нужно продолжить свою вахту с МакГи. Они не особо и возражали.  
В квартире Тим сразу же снова уселся за компьютер и продолжил прерванные поиски.  
– МакГи – осторожно сказала Зива – может, ты оставишь компьютеры? Тебя вообще из больницы не хотели выпускать.  
– Нет времени – пробормотал Тим, не отрываясь от работы.  
– МакГи – вкрадчиво сказал Тони, присаживаясь на край стола – сначала ты тормозил нас весь день, а теперь говоришь, что нет времени. Ты уже определись. Или ты узнал что-то, а нам не сказал?..  
Тим вздохнул и с трудом подавил острое желание ткнуться лбом в стол. Предпочтительно несколько раз.  
– Нет, я ничего не скрыл, Тони, – тон его был, как при разговоре с ребенком: успокаивающий и внятный, – И требования безопасности вовсе не исключают спешку, а только усиливают.  
– Ну так почему спешим, скажи наконец!  
– В этом нет никакой большой и страшной загадки, Тони, – Тим умудрялся все так же сохранять спокойствие. Зива молчала, но было видно, что она на стороне Тони и тоже интересуется ответом, – просто логика и ничего больше. Что бы они не затеяли, это произойдет скоро – если судить по тому, за какой маленький период времени все произошло. С попытки покопаться в моих данных прошло всего четыре дня. Не думаю, что они затеяли бы всё это, если бы не планировали что-то большее, и вряд ли принялись бы за меня, не будь у них всё для этого «большего» готово. Их планы сейчас спутаны, но в любом случае следующего шага можно ждать в любую минуту. И чем больше мы будем знать на тот момент, тем лучше.  
Тони задумался.  
– Ага, понятно. Но почему ты не сказал об этом Гиббсу? – Переварив сказанное и признав – только частично – правоту МакГи, спросил он.  
– Ты думаешь, он сам этого не понял? Он бы тогда не стал бы просто работать, а стал трясти МакГи на предмет дальнейших действий – и наших, и преступников, – судя по всему, Зива так же признала доводы МакГи и не преминула проехаться по чуть зазевавшемуся ДиНоззо.  
Тот поспешил подправить пошатнувшиеся позиции, выбрав привычный способ и объект для этого.  
– Но ведь не только из-за этих логических графиков ты так торопишься! Признайся, ты тоже познал силу интуиции.  
– Я не доверяю своей интуиции, – отвернулся к компьютеру Тим, показывая, что разговор окончен.  
Тони и Зива обменялись недоумевающими взглядами, но отступили, предпочтя заняться вопросом еды и подготовки к тому небольшому сну, который удастся отхватить.  
Становившимся уже привычным образом подсунув МакГи тарелку с едой под руку, надеясь, что он обратит на нее внимание, они попытались его уговорить заканчивать с работой. Но без Даки это было сложно – упрямец махнул рукой, заверяя, что скоро пойдет, вот только чуть-чуть закончит, а они пускай идут спать.  
– МакГи большой мальчик, сам справится, – после нескольких безуспешных минут заявила Зива, что было правдой, и им ничего не оставалось, кроме как разойтись по комнатам, оставив МакГи тет-а-тет с его разлюбезными компьютерами. 

Утро встретило их Зиву и Тони становившейся привычной, но надоедающей картиной – МакГи, компьютер и чашка из-под кофе.  
– Ты хотя бы ложился спать? – Поинтересовалась Зива, пытаясь понять это по состоянию комнаты и дивана, где было спальное место МакГи. Раздавшееся в ответ неразборчивое бормотание могло быть как отрицательным, так и положительным ответом, так что вопрос остался неразрешенным. Ничего, если будет клевать носом при Гиббсе, быстро осознает важность ночного сна, решила она, и оставила ситуацию в покое.  
Уговорить МакГи оторваться было нелегким делом, но после быстрых сборов они выехали в штаб, не смотря на раннее время. И правильно, так как Гиббс уже был там, и скоро должен был появиться Форнелл с командой. Едва они успели положить вещи, как на балконе появился директор Вэнс. Оглядев команду, он махнул рукой.  
– МакГи, ко мне.  
Пожав плечами на вопросительные взгляды, тот отозвался:  
– Иду, господин директор.  
Оказавшись в кабинете, он оказался под пристальным взглядом Вэнса, цепко осматривающим его на предмет состояния.  
– Как вы себя чувствуете, агент МакГи? – поинтересовался он.  
– Нормально, учитывая обстоятельства. Могло быть и хуже.  
– После нашего разговора спуститесь к доктору Молларду, пусть вас осмотрит. И это, – прервал он уже готовящиеся возражения – не обсуждается.  
Тим покорно кивнул и уселся в кресло.  
– Как обстоят дела? И не только это дело, но и лично у вас? – продолжил Вэнс.  
Тим пожал плечами.  
– Дело продвигается, хоть и медленно. Мы скорее всего верно копаем в направлении "Возрождения" – пока есть только слабые намеки, но там явно все далеко не просто. Но Гиббс вчера вам уже должен был рассказать наши успехи.  
– Меня больше интересует ваш взгляд на происходящее. И на второй вопрос вы так и не ответили – Вэнс откинулся в кресле, пережевывая зубочистку.  
Тим криво усмехнулся, потирая левую руку.  
– Мое мнение – дело в "Возрождении". Косвенные признаки явно указывают на то, что целей у них гораздо больше и они более масштабные, чем официально упоминается. Если говорить честно, то думаю, что мы имеем дело с сектой или культом – при отсутствии более подходящих слов. У меня есть кое-какие мысли, но не думаю что будет уместно их упоминать, пока я не получу больше информации – слишком похоже на параноидальный бред. Лично я? Отношения с командой не слишком отличаются от имевшихся – думаю, они просто до сих пор всего не осознали.  
Вэнс достал новую зубочистку, задумчиво покрутил в руках, а потом поднял обеспокоенный взгляд на МакГи.  
– Думаете, это действительно настолько серьезно? Я не хочу поднимать панику раньше времени…  
– Пока все равно нечего предъявить – ни в качестве обвинений "Возрождению", ни как довод при объяснении для начальства. Придется выжидать.  
– И ведь ничего из этого Гиббсу сказано не было?  
МакГи чуть ссутулился.  
– Что-то он и сам знает, а остальное… не думаю, что он хорошо бы это воспринял. К сожалению, что-то приходится фильтровать, так как не думаю, что он одобрит некоторые мои решения и выводы.  
– Да уж, он определенно отличается категоричностью суждений, – задумчиво сказал Вэнс и добавил – Но вы знаете, что я буду рад выслушать все версии и варианты, прежде чем принимать решение.  
– Спасибо, директор, – склонил голову Тим.  
– Сообщайте обо всех новостях, какие бы ни обнаружили ваша команда, мисс Стоун или команда агента Форнелла, и прямо сейчас спуститесь к доктору Молларду.  
Кивнув, Тим вышел, оставив Вэнса задумчиво смотреть ему вслед. Если бы всё сложилось иначе много лет назад… 

Получив от не слишком довольного осмотром Даки приказ больше отдыхать и спать и меньше пить кофе и работать, МакГи вернулся в комнату команды, куда уже пришли члены команды ФБР. И вовремя – буквально через пятнадцать минут там объявилась неожиданная гостья – рыжая и ухмыляющаяся.  
– Всем доброе утро! – Бодро сказала Элизабет, помахав рукой и направляясь прямиком к столу МакГи.  
Совладав с охватившей его яростью, Гиббс мрачно сказал Форнеллу:  
– Элизабет Стоун, она помогает нам в этом деле как консультант.  
Тот понял подтекст и повнимательнее осмотрел женщину, бывшую агентом ЦРУ. На первый взгляд вроде ничего страшного, но он решил быть с ней повнимательнее.  
– Как продвигается исследования? – спросила она, нагло садясь прямо на стол рядом с Тимом.  
– Продвигается, – лаконично ответил тот, с видимым трудом отрываясь от компьютера, – Здравствуй, Лиз.  
Критически осмотрев его, Элизабет неодобрительно нахмурилась.  
– Не знаю, как это возможно, но ты выглядишь еще хуже, чем когда я тебя увидела в больнице.  
Тим промолчал на это, и вместо ответа поинтересовался:  
– Как с твоими источниками? Удалось что-то найти?  
Горделиво ухмыльнувшись, женщина бросила на стол флэшку.  
– Кое-что есть, но повторюсь, ты параноик – по последнему запросу ничего особенного, – осмотревшись и остановив внимание на новых лицах, она протянула, – Тим, не познакомишь со своими друзьями?  
– Агенты ФБР Форнелл, Сакс, Лоуренс и Росон. Спасибо за помощь, Лиз, тебе наверняка пора, – стоически сказал Тим.  
– Ты злой, нелюдимый и не хочешь позволить мне получить удовольствие, – буднично сообщила Элизабет, – да будет тебе известно, что сегодня меня на работе не ждут.  
– Да-да, я злой отшельник, – покивал МакГи – тогда спустись к Эбби, поможешь ей в поисках.  
– Ты же знаешь, что она меня не любит. Все-таки ты очень злой, – надула она губы, но послушно слезла со стола и направилась к Эбби.  
– МакГи, – почти зарычал Гиббс, когда за ней закрылись двери лифта.  
– Босс, поверьте, будь моя воля, я предпочел бы, чтобы она здесь не появлялась, но влиять на Элизабет сложно, – попытался оправдаться тот.  
Гиббс все еще выглядел сердитым, но развивать тему дальше не стал. Убедившись, что окружающие заняты своими делам, Тим открыл флэшку. Среди данных по "Возрождению" был скрытый файл, который Тим и открыл первым делом. Тщательно перечитав, он принялся за другие материалы, прокручивая в голове информацию о команде Форнелла. Соотносил досье, психологические характеристики, то, что слышал и видел сам. Анализировал, логически разбирал, намеренно не прислушиваясь к интуиции, заглушая внутренний голос.  
И в итоге он нашел. У МакГи не было доказательств, не было даже четких доводов в пользу своего мнения – но он знал, ясно и несомненно. Подняв глаза, он осмотрел комнату, не останавливаясь ни на ком взглядом. Члены его команды сидели, уткнувшись в компьютеры и периодически звонили по телефонам, то же делали Форнелл и его команда. Снова опустив глаза, он достал телефон и отправил Лиз СМС «Я определенно не параноик». Он знал, что она не кинется прямо сейчас к нему за подробностями, но будет наготове. Сейчас же Тиму требовалось выжидать, подбирая подходящий момент, обеспечить доказательство – и сделать свой ход.  
Он знал, что действовал не так, как привыкли и окружающие, и он сам за последние года, и ему это отчаянно не нравилось. Тим был таким, много лет назад, и ненавидел каждый день той своей жизни. Меньше всего ему хотелось снова стать тем, кого он так ненавидел. Но выбор был ограничен – в противном случае его ждали гораздо более серьезные неприятности. Тот Тим МакГи, которым он так стремился быть, не выдержал бы против ЦРУ и неизвестной пока силы "Возрождения". И, как бы ни горько ему было признавать, иногда жизнь требовала жестокости, требовала действий, не смотря ни на что. Однажды Тим научился этому. Теперь ему пришлось вспомнить.  
Пока он выжидал, работа не стояла – по крупицам, по еле заметным следам начала намечаться истинная история Возрождения. И эта история была гораздо более грандиозной, чем МакГи предполагал. Свои догадки он снова решил придержать, пока не будет чего-то более конкретного. Если честно – он опасался, что ему просто не поверят, пока он не предоставит факты.  
– Гиббс, мне нужны данные! – разорвал тихий гул голосов комнаты голос Эбби. Некоторые агенты – ФБР, фактически – вздрогнули. Неприученные.  
– О чем именно?  
– Бухгалтерские отчеты недостаточно подробные, – надула она губы. Молча стоявшая рядом Элизабет закатила глаза. На ее взгляд, информации и так было слишком много.  
– Тебе к МакГи и Росону, – кивнул головой в их сторону Гиббс, снова погружаясь в работу.  
Тим поднялся и пошел к сидевшему за одним из свободных компьютеров Росону. По его виду, почти спокойному, и нельзя было предположить, что внутренне Тим был напряжен до предела. Подскочившая вслед за ним Эбби радостно помахала заулыбавшемуся ей Росону.  
– Привет, я Эбби.  
– Арчи Росон.  
– Что именно тебя интересует, Эбби? – прервал их Тим. Она нахмурилась, но всё же объяснила. Пододвинув стулья и сев напротив, они втроем принялись рассматривать отчеты.  
Росон развлекал их жизнерадостной болтовней – Эбби с удовольствием отвечала, Тим был отстраненно-вежлив, но Росона это не отпугивало.  
– Я так вижу, что в целом ваша работа такая же, как и у нас. А в чем отличия – именно в процессе? – С любопытством спросил он.  
– Да, в принципе то же самое – но флот. Военные. Особые люди. – Пожал плечами Тим.  
– Что, настолько отличаются от гражданских? – Удивленно приподнял брови Арчи.  
– В чем-то совершенно другие, хотя в принципе – такие же люди, – чуть усмехнулся МакГи – А что, вам не доводилось общаться с моряками?  
Росон покачал головой.  
– Практически нет. Было пару раз, но совсем поверхностное знакомство.  
– А как именно? – поинтересовался Тим.  
– Ну, один раз подозреваемым в убийстве был бывший морпех, да недавно убили человека, а он оказался моряком– его коллеги на нас вышли – пришлось передавать вам, ребята… черт. – Неловким движением руки он смахнул со стола стаканчик из-под кофе, к счастью пустой. Подняв его и бросив в корзину, он неловко улыбнулся, быстро опустив взгляд.  
Тим на пару секунд прикрыл глаза. _Бинго_.  
Чуть улыбнувшись, он прямо уставился на Росона.  
– Ну и как вам работать с NCIS? У вас уже есть опыт сотрудничества с другими, – он на пару секунд замешкался, будто бы подбирая слово, – организациями?  
Тот поднял глаза в ответ, несколько секунд всматривался в лицо Тима, и видимо, что-то там прочитал. Потому что его выражение резко потеряло весёлость, а через мгновение всё внезапно пришло в движение. Стукнулся о стену резко откинутый стул, инстинктивно отшатнулась назад Эбби, вскочивший на ноги Росон выхватил пистолет, а Тим… Тим стремительным, четким движением перемахнул через стол прямо к агенту ФБР, и через несколько секунд все кончилось, перед этим стремительно поменявшись. Росон лежал на полу, придавленный перевернутым вверх ножками стулом, пистолет валялся в стороне, вне досягаемости от его прижатых к телу рук, а Тим присел над ним, надавливая коленом на стул, и приставив нож к его шее.  
– Ты так хотел общаться, а я не желал идти на контакт. Мы это исправим. Поговорим, Арчи? – и приветливо улыбнулся.  
Арчибальду Росону было 34 года, он был агентом ФБР уже не один год и повидал немало дряни и бывал в разных переделках. Но сейчас, глядя в улыбающееся лицо и глаза, холоднее, чем сталь у горла, в его сердце зашевелился страх. И никогда в его жизни он не чувствовал столько веры, как в этот миг. 

Практически никто не успел среагировать, настолько быстро все случилось. Только Элизабет, все это время ошивавшаяся около столов агентов и с попеременным успехом утягивая их в беседу, выхватила пистолет, и Гиббс вскочил из-за стола. А когда все кончилось, все замерли, пытаясь понять, что же, черт возьми, тут произошло и не сошли ли они с ума. Первым пришел в себя, как ни странно, Форнелл, стремящийся защитить своего агента даже в такой ситуации, даже от человека Гиббса. Тем более от человека Гиббса, который оказался с двойным дном и тёмным прошлым. Но он успел только открыть рот и сделать пару шагов, как Росон заговорил сам.  
– Он был прав. Я не понимал, что ему нужно от такого человека – ничем не примечательного, каких много во всех агентствах. Я недооценивал вас, агент МакГи, простите. Теперь я понимаю, почему он так желает заполучить вас, – его голос звучал… восхищенно?  
– Давай поговорим об этом, – спокойно сказал Тим, не убирая, впрочем, ножа от горла, – я хочу знать, кто мной так заинтересовался.  
Арчи хотел было с энтузиазмом закивать, но вовремя вспомнил про нож, и ограничился словами.  
– Конечно, я расскажу!  
Помедлив пару секунд, МакГи всё же убрал нож, и чуть снизил давление на стул. Заметив маячивших рядом в недоумении пару агентов из другой команды, он жестом подозвал их ближе.  
– Заберите его в одну из комнат допроса и не спускайте глаз.  
Те поколебались, но подчинились. Убрав ногу со стула, Тим медленно выпрямился… и оказался лицом к лицу с разъяренным Гиббсом.  
– Что. Это. Чёрт. Возьми. Было. – Жестко проговорил он.  
Тим выдохнул и позволил себе расслабиться – впервые за весь день.  
– Он работает на "Возрождение", босс. И я уверен, что он как минимум причастен к убийству Дэвидсона, а, вероятно, сам ответственен за него.  
– И как давно ты это узнал? – сквозь зубы проговорил Гиббс.  
МакГи хотел было в очередной раз пожать плечами, но чуть вздрогнул и просто ответил, смотря в сторону.  
– Час назад… или около того. И только подозревал, не знал.  
Гиббс смерил подчиненного нечитаемым взглядом, а потом развернулся, бросив:  
– МакГи, за мной, – и направился в сторону лифта.  
Тим мысленно вздохнул. Понятно, что этого было не избежать… но так хотелось надеяться. 

Остановив лифт, Гиббс развернулся к Тиму. Зеркальное отражение ситуации с его сестрой, но сейчас всё было много, много хуже и напряженнее.  
– Почему ты не пришёл ко мне? МакГи, когда ты понял, почему не пришёл? Я твой босс, проклятье, и тем, что ты не делишься такими вещами, ты подверг опасности всех, кто был там!  
– Это был осознанный риск, босс. У меня не было ни одного доказательства, только догадки. – Он оперся спиной о стенку лифта.  
– Даже в этом случае…  
Тим не дал ему договорить.  
– Вы бы поверили мне, Гиббс? Если бы я пришел к вам, сказал, что думаю, что агент ФБР – шпион фонда-культа и потенциальный убийца, вы бы мне поверили?  
– После того, как я узнал, что ты скрыл свою работу на ЦРУ? Прости, МакГи, что прямо сейчас не пылаю таким доверием, – резко сказал Гиббс.  
Тим покачал головой.  
– Дело не в ЦРУ, точнее, не только в нем. Если бы я пришел к вам с этим еще до того, как вы узнали, вы разве бы поверили? Безоговорочно, не задавая вопросов, как поверили бы Тони, Зиве, Эбби?  
– Я… – Начал было Гиббс, но осекся, натолкнувшись на усталый взгляд МакГи.  
– Босс, мы оба знаем ответ. В глубине души вы не доверяете мне, и это к ЦРУ не имеет никакого отношения. Мы разные, у нас различные подходы к работе, к жизни – да ко всему. Остальные – Тони, Зива, и другие – имеют больше общего с вами. Я понимаю это. Я принимаю это. В чём-то работа от этого становится эффективнее. Но порой, в подобных ситуациях, мне приходится действовать… так – чтобы обеспечить результат.  
Гиббс молчал, поэтому Тим сам запустил лифт, и, когда тот вернулся на этаж, вышел, не оглядываясь.  
Пока он говорил с Гиббсом, на место происшествия успели подойти Вэнс и Даки. Последний тихо говорил с Эбби, которая все еще была в недоумении и легком шоке, а Вэнс сразу подошел к МакГи.  
– МакГи, вы уверены в том, что сказали?  
– Полностью. Если раньше у меня были только догадки, то своими действиями он их подтвердил. Нужно как можно скорее поговорить с ним, тем более что он сам пылает энтузиазмом – по крайней мере, ко мне.  
– Почему? Может, тогда не стоит именно вам говорить с ним – вдруг у этого двойное дно?  
Тим покачал головой.  
– Кажется, тот, кто отдавал приказы, был очень настойчив в том, чтобы заполучить меня, и Росон в какой-то степени перенес восхищение этим человеком на меня. Видимо, считая, что раз этот кто-то так во мне заинтересован, то я «особенный», – он иронично усмехнулся, – В такой ситуации у меня лучшие шансы разговорить его, а медлить нельзя.  
Вэнс кивнул, соглашаясь, хотя было видно, что это решение далось ему не легко. Видя, что Тим собирается уходить, его окликнул Даки.  
– Тимоти, я должен тебя осмотреть и убедиться, что все в порядке.  
Тот обернулся.  
– Я в порядке, Даки, позже, – и продолжил путь.  
Даки развернулся к Вэнсу.  
– Директор, – укоризненно сказал он, – вы не могли бы на него повлиять? Он разрушит себя, если продолжит так действовать.  
– Увы, я уже отправил его на осмотр сегодня утром – боюсь, большего он мне не позволит. К тому же, он взрослый человек и способен сам позаботится о себе. – Развел руками Вэнс – Да и в одном он точно прав – времени у нас в обрез. Агент Форнелл, думаю, Вам следует понаблюдать за допросом.  
Тот кивнул, все еще выглядя немного потерянным.  
– Агент ДиНоззо, офицер Давид…– развернулся к ним директор, намереваясь продолжать раздавать указания.  
– Мы тоже наблюдать, да, директор? – влез Тони. Вэнс вздохнул.  
– Да. ДиНоззо, именно. Мисс Стоун, вы с ним.  
Отправив нетерпеливую троицу, Вэнс смерил взглядом остальных. Оставшиеся люди Форнелла были мрачны и молчаливы, но, кажется, не стремились к резким действиям, так что вполне могут подождать здесь. Доктор Моллард все еще занимался Эбби и сейчас отвлекал ее одной из своих историй, чтобы она успокоилась. Плюсом было то, что она так же перестала задавать вопросы, на которые отвечать или не получилось бы, или отчаянно не хотелось. Лицо Гиббса было непроницаемым.  
– Гиббс, думаю, нам тоже стоит пойти туда же, – тот лишь молча кивнул.  
_Что же такого МакГи сказал ему?_ У него были некоторые подозрения, потому что, наблюдая со стороны, много видишь более ясно, но с МакГи никогда не предугадаешь. 

Дождавшись, пока поток людей в комнату наблюдения иссякнет, Тим несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и зашел в комнату допроса. Росон сидел там, закованный в наручники, но улыбнулся Тиму абсолютно счастливо. Тот внутренне вздрогнул. _Что же с этим "Возрождением", если люди после него такие?_  
Усевшись, Тим пристально всмотрелся в глаза Росона. Сумасшествием и не пахло.  
– Итак, Арчи. Я правильно понимаю, что ты узнал о "Возрождении" два года назад, из-за расследования? – он чертовски надеялся, что это было именно такой вариант.  
– Именно, – с энтузиазмом кивнул Росон, – Еще когда я приходил к ним за информацией, меня заинтересовало то, что они говорят. Я понял, что всю жизнь закрывал глаза на то, как страна разваливается, а политики ничего не хотят сделать с этим. А Штерн, он… ему не безразлично, в каком мире будут жить наши дети. И я понял, что не могу остаться в стороне, я должен помочь всем, чем смогу.  
Стоявший за стеклом ДиНоззо пробормотал:  
– Есть разница между тем, чтобы решить сдавать деньги в фонд и размахивать оружием в федеральном здании, – к счастью, в комнате его слышно не было, а подзатыльник от Гиббса прервал все дальнейшие разговоры.  
– И как именно все произошло? Ты просто… решил? – Тим устроил сцепленные руки на столе.  
Росон чуть смущенно помотал головой.  
– Нет, сам я бы еще долго решался. В один из моих последних приходов ко мне подошли двое помощников Штерна. Они увидели, что мне не безразлично. И сказали – я тот, кто может принести пользу, реальную пользу. Я… честно говоря, я раздумывал, стоит ли это делать – и мне стыдно за мою неуверенность. Пришел я уже после окончания расследования.  
– Расскажи мне о Штерне. Ты часто его видишь?  
– Ну, поначалу в основном на собраниях, хотя и лично несколько раз. Потом было время, когда он был очень занят, и почти все из нас видели его очень, очень редко. А несколько месяцев назад он начал выделять меня среди остальных, вместе с еще несколькими людьми, – гордо улыбнулся он.  
Тим неверяще смотрел на него. Он что, вот так просто ему это рассказывает? Можно было бы заподозрить попытку обмануть, завлечь, но глядя в искрящиеся глаза, МакГи с ужасом понимал: этот мужчина истово, искренне верит. Он восхищается организацией и ее главой, гордится своим участием и хочет поделиться, чтобы МакГи сам оценил.  
– А когда он приблизил тебя, что он сказал? И вообще, было ли в эти последние месяцы что-то в его словах, чего не было раньше, – он тщательно подбирал слова. По-хорошему, следовало проводить допрос более медленно, вызвать больше доверия к себе, а не рубить напролом. Но время было не их стороне.  
– Я – один из тех, кто поможет не только словами, но своими действиями. Потому что скоро мы сможем повлиять на будущее, изменить его. Рональд Штерн работал над этим так долго, но, наконец, у нас появился шанс.  
Тим устало потер глаза. Все это просто нереально.  
– Хорошо, Арчи. Но зачем ему я? Зачем убивать Дэвидсона и пытаться схватить меня? И, когда ты понял, что тебя раскрыли, зачем было хвататься за пистолет – я ведь нужен Штерну живым, так?  
Росон улыбнулся светло, чуть склонив голову набок.  
– Я знаю то, что вы важны, что вы нужны Штерну, чтобы все вышло. Я… верил недостаточно. Я не понимал. Я читал ваше досье и не видел ничего особенного. Смерть Марка Дэвидсона послужила первым толчком, это было ради свободы нового мира. Было даже в чем-то жаль, что он не увидит то будущее, на благо которого отдал жизнь, но это цена, которую пришлось заплатить. А на счет моего поведения, – он чуть смущенно наклонил голову, – простите. Когда я понял, что больше не смогу ничего сделать, то решил попытаться ранить вас – не смертельно, чтобы чуть ослабить.  
МакГи резко выдохнул.  
– Зачем все это? Убийство, слежка, попытка похищения?  
– Я знаю только, что Штерн очень, очень хочет заполучить вас. Вы важны. Но если ему не удастся, он не остановится. Нельзя остановить будущее, нельзя остановить неизбежную эволюцию мира. Я знаю только то, что мне поручали, но я уверен, что его идея совершенна, и ничто не сможет ему помешать.  
Поняв, что конкретики от Росона не получит, по крайней мере пока, МакГи встал.  
– Спасибо за информацию, Арчи, – и направился к двери.  
Ему в спину донесся уверенный голос бывшего агента и нынешнего рекрута "Возрождения".  
– Вы думаете, я запутался и не могу отличить хорошее от плохого, что я какой-то потерявший разум сектант? Это не так. Я никогда не мыслил так четко, как последние два года, я больше не так ограничен, как большинство. Вы спрашивали, зачем. Вы нужны Рональду Штерну, и вы к нему придете. Рано или поздно, приняв его идеи или намереваясь уничтожить – но придете.  
Тим замер, но не обернулся, и спустя несколько секунд все же вышел. Оказавшись в коридоре, он застыл, тяжело дыша, и уставившись в стену. Открылась дверь комнаты наблюдения и вышедший Вэнс внимательно вгляделся в агента.  
– Агент МакГи…  
Он встряхнулся, отлипая взглядом от стены.  
– Директор. Я посчитал, что больше информации на данном этапе не получить, поэтому остановил допрос.  
Чернокожий мужчина покачал головой.  
– Я не осуждаю и согласен с таким решением. Мне скорее интересует, как вы сами.  
– Я в порядке, – недоуменный взгляд в ответ, которому вполне можно было бы поверить, не знай Вэнс лучше.  
Дальнейшие расспросы директора были прерваны появлением остальных наблюдавших за допросом. В возникшей небольшой суматохе МакГи пробормотал, что скоро вернется, и тихо отошел в сторону туалетов. 

Зайдя туда, Тим направился сразу к раковинам и включил холодную воду. Плеснув в лицо несколько раз, он тяжело оперся на раковину и взглянул в глаза своему отражению. Кто-то другой не смог бы прочитать ничего особенного в его глазах, но самого себя он уже не мог обмануть.  
– Это не может происходить, – прошептал Тим фразу, бывшую его щитом столько лет, но сейчас обманывать себя уже не получалось.  
Скрипнула дверь. Не оборачиваясь, Тим снова медленно склонился над раковиной и плеснул в лицо водой, раздумывая, не проще ли будет сунуть голову под кран.  
– Значит, я правильно сделала, что прошла проверить, не утопишься ли ты тут с горя, – раздался знакомый и родной израильский акцент.  
– Значит, я правильно думал, что, если кто придет проверить, то это будешь ты, и тебя нисколько не смутит, что это мужской туалет.  
– А почему это должно меня смущать? – Приподняла брови Зива, и Тим вовсе не был уверен, что это удивление наигранное. – И почему остальные не пришли бы?  
– Все просто, – наконец развернулся к ней лицом Тим, прислонившись к раковине, – Форнелл и его люди переживают кризис, Даки занят с Эбби, Палмер не в курсе, Вэнсу не пристало бегать за агентами по туалетам, Гиббс просто этого бы не сделал, Тони не хочет показать, что он может хоть немного заботиться, Элизабет не знает где туалет, а спросив, показала бы, что волнуется.  
Теперь удивление на лице агента Моссад точно было подлинным.  
– Интересный… расклад.  
– Логика и годы знакомства.  
Немного погрустнев, Зива покачала головой.  
– Жаль, что годы знакомства не всегда дают узнать человека.  
– Зива, – расстроено начал Тим, но она его перебила.  
– МакГи, я пока не знаю, что думать, и у нас нет на это времени, так что я пока не могу тебя осуждать – пока не узнаю всего. Но одно точно знаю. То, что ты делал, когда нейтрализовал этого шпиона… ты никогда не двигался так. Ты что, знаешь какое-то боевое искусство, но не применял его все эти годы?  
Тим потер правую руку, опустив глаза. Вновь подняв их, он посмотрел прямо в глаза своей коллеге… своему другу.  
– Если я скажу, что знал, а потом забыл, и вспомнил лишь сегодня, ты поверишь мне?  
– Нет, – чуть замешкавшись, все же ответила Зива.  
– Увы, это правда, точнее, максимально понятное объяснение, которое я могу дать. Я всегда думал и хотел, чтобы прошлое оставалось в прошлом, но как оказалось, это не сработает.  
Зива молчала, не зная, что сказать. Она могла бы сказать «Ничего, я понимаю», но это было бы ложью. Она не понимала, это ранило Тима, и осознание этого болью отзывалось в ее сердце.  
Тим молчал тоже, не оправдываясь, не объясняя более подробно. У него просто не было сил.  
Первым двинулся, отлепившись от раковины, Тим, и заговорил.  
– Спасибо, что проверила потенциального утопленника, Зива. Нужно идти – есть много новой информации.  
Зива последовала за ним. Она всё ещё была безмолвна.


	6. Глава 5

_I'll make no noise  
Я не издам ни звука   
I'll hide my pain   
Я спрячу свою боль   
I'll close my eyes   
Я закрою мои глаза   
I won't complain   
Я не пожалуюсь   
I'll lie right back and take the blame   
Я лягу здесь и приму вину   
And trу to tell myself I'm living...   
И попытаюсь сказать себе, что живу...   
...Watch me bleed   
...Смотри, как я кровоточу   
Bleed forever.   
Кровоточу вечность.   
Tears For Fears "Watch Me Bleed" _

Устроившись в зале заседаний полным составом, участники дела собирали воедино известные факты. Тони и Сакс рассказывали о ранних годах деятельности Штерна. Форнелл, хотя и был более чем в расстроенных чувствах, решил от дела не отступать. Элизабет была несчастной, и с каждой минутой становилась все мрачнее. В итоге она не выдержала и вполголоса сказала МакГи:  
– Как ты, черт возьми, это понял? Я сама собирала информацию, и для меня они были обычными агентами, каких полно. А ты понял.  
К сожалению, ее все же услышал не только Тим.  
– Да, МакГи, – оживился Тони, – ты же ведь понял раньше, чем он взбеленился. Как?  
Тим скорее удивлялся, как они умудрялись всегда свернуть в сторону от обсуждения, но ответил, понимая, что от него не отстанут:  
– Меня что-то напрягло сразу, как мы встретились. Я не мог отделаться от этого чувства, а времени и возможности проверить не было, поэтому я попросил Элизабет сделать поиск. Она принесла мне результаты, не увидев там ничего особого, но это дало мне больше пищи для размышлений. Кое-какие его решения, сделанные сразу после окончания расследования по "Возрождению", и случай несколько недель назад, когда дело пришлось передать NCIS.  
– Ну передать, и что? – недоуменно вопросил Тони.  
– То, что в день передачи один из принявших дело агентов NCIS заявил о пропаже значка. Все это дает только косвенные факты и никаких улик, и нужно было что-то большее. Поэтому я постарался его спровоцировать, понадеявшись, что он в неожиданной и внезапной ситуации он не будет действовать на полную. Так и вышло.  
В комнате повисла тишина – все делали связи и переваривали новую информацию. Значок, который нашли пару дней назад на трупе…  
В итоге Элизабет проворчала:  
– Всё рано не понимаю, почему ты догадался, а я нет. Я ведь обученный агент, в конце концов, и имела ту же информацию, что и ты.  
Тим усмехнулся, чуть склонив голову набок.  
– Ты обученный местный агент, твоя специальность – информацию находить. А меня взращивали аналитиком, я вижу и делаю связи там, где их почти и нет.  
В ответ он получил фырканье.  
– Намекаешь, что местные агенты не умеют думать?  
– Нет, умеют, просто не так эффективно, как аналитики, – хитро посмотрел на нее Тим. Не дав остальным возможности среагировать на этот обмен, он продолжил – Нужно продолжить поиски.  
Вэнс кивнул.  
– Теперь мы точно знаем, что "Возрождение" имеет планы, неизвестные общественности. Мы должны продолжить искать информацию, но сейчас можно поручить это большему числу агентов. МакГи, я бы предложил взять те дни по болезни, от которых вы отказались в больнице.  
Тот упрямо мотнул головой.  
– Спасибо, господин директор, но нет. Я завязан в этом деле, и если выйду сейчас – кто знает, что может произойти.  
Вэнс это понимал и сам, поэтому спорить не стал.  
– Хорошо. Тогда мне нужен предварительный отчет – от всех вас – чтобы представить начальству.  
МакГи резко стал выглядеть так, словно ему очень, очень неудобно, и он не знает, как об этом сказать.  
– Директор... – в конце концов нерешительно протянул он.  
– Да, агент МакГи, – отозвался Вэнс. Тот взглядом попросил личного разговора, но Вэнс не поддался – в конце концов, МакГи сам хотел участвовать в расследовании наравне с остальными.  
Поняв, что говорить придется здесь и сейчас, Тим вздохнул, но принялся излагать, аккуратно подбирая слова.  
– Директор, я не думаю, что сейчас сообщать о расследовании куда-то – хорошая идея, даже не в стороннее агентство, а нашим же.  
– Продолжай, – заинтересованно подбодрил Вэнс, явно не собирающийся устраивать разнос.  
– У меня нет пока доказательств, но я могу сказать, что уже осуществлялись попытки раскопать Возрождение до расследования ФБР со стороны различных структур вплоть до АНБ.  
– Что? – Вэнс напрягся – Но почему об этом нигде не сказано?  
– Потому что все закрывалось еще на стадии расспросов, а упоминания стирались из официальных отчетов. Много лет и систематически. И подозреваю, что у этого кого-то допуск выше, чем у Росона.  
Гиббсу хотелось возразить – сказать, что это все чушь и невозможно. Но он вспомнил лифт – и промолчал. Пусть Вэнс решает – он, судя по всему, пользуется большим доверием МакГи.  
Леон автоматически сунул в рот зубочистку, чего обычно не позволял себе на подобных сборах.  
– Если все стиралось, то как удалось это узнать?  
– Остаточные следы данных, «призраки» в базах. Ведущие в никуда ссылки на отчеты, сообщения, на которые не ссылается ни один документ.– Пожал плечами Тим – Это нельзя показать официально, черт, во многих ситуациях это получено вообще нелегально, но чтобы понять картину – достаточно.  
Вэнс молчал, обдумывая услышанное. Два пути, два выбора. Один – доложить все начальству, переложить ответственность на них – и, если верить МакГи, этим дать противнику в руки все козыри, раскрыв все уровни своей осведомленности и дав возможность достигнуть своих целей. Или же умолчать, работать самим и узнать так много, как только возможно, чтобы узнать покровителей-шпионов Штерна и суметь их обойти – прекрасно понимая, что это борьба против неизвестного и возможно превосходящего их по силам врага, без поддержки и даже разрешения и с большой вероятностью лишиться должностей даже при благополучном исходе. Он оглядел собравшихся – судя по всему единственных, с кем придется работать в этом деле. Агенты ФБР были все еще не в лучшей форме, сильно подкошенные предательством своего члена. Агенты NCIS были осведомленнее, но более скептичные – любой факт они воспринимали если не в штыки, то с изрядной долей недоверия. Стоун понимала больше многих, но была из ЦРУ и от того не слишком надежным союзником – даже не из-за возможности натравить на них Компанию, а скорее из-за особенностей характера, присущим большинству агентов разведки – она пожертвовала бы практически любым в этой комнате, если бы это помогло делу. Их лучшим шансом был МакГи – человек больших талантов и еще большего потенциала, который сделает всё, чтобы остановить "Возрождение", который действительно имеет шанс это сделать.  
Леон знал, что пойди хоть что-то не так, это будет его последнее дело на посту директора.  
– Пока мы не сообщаем кому-либо о происходящем, работаем своими силами и ищем всё на возможных шпионов "Возрождения".  
Кто-то взглянул недоверчиво, кто-то с согласием, и лишь один взгляд был благодарным – не за решение, а за веру. 

Время приближалось уже к утру. Ушли дневные команды, пришла ночная смена, но агенты Гиббса и Форнелла упрямо сидели за работой. Лиз была отправлена Тимом домой с заверением, что больше шпионов Возрождения он находить не планирует – по крайней мере ценой своей шкуры. Спать после напряженного дня отправились и Эбби, Даки и Палмер. Последнего в итоге посвятили в дело – без подробностей, но достаточно для понимания ситуации. Вэнс сидел в кабинете и аккуратно расспрашивал коллег и начальство о любых необычных вещах, стараясь при этом не вызвать ненужных подозрений.  
Зива вяло сходила к круглосуточной забегаловке неподалеку, затарившись горячим кофе и сэндвичами. Все благодарно разобрали угощение, только Тим, с энтузиазмом утопающего ухватившись за чашку, на сэндвич же даже, казалось, не хотел смотреть, предпочтя отдать его Тони, который был рад лишней еде, но не счастлив продолжающимся голоданием МакГи. Зива посмотрела на МакГи очень неодобрительно – выглядел он хуже некуда, темные рубашка и пиджак подчеркивали неестественную бледность и круги под глазами. Тот от неё только отмахнулся и углубился в немыслимые горы информации. Это стало негласной рутиной – если кто-то находил что-то, хоть немного упоминавшее Возрождение, это пересылалось МакГи, который разрабатывал это дальше. Это было логично – казалось, МакГи начал понимать алгоритм их мыслей, и умел найти что-то почти невидимое в самых запутанных местах. Во время обычных дел он редко настолько уходил в работу, как теперь, отключаясь от внешнего мира. Строчки на мониторах сменяли друг друга с, казалось бы, несовместимой с чтением скоростью, а его пальцы летали по клавиатуре еще быстрее. Сейчас они чуть ли не впервые видели его таким – полностью погруженным в свою стихию, делающим то, что он умел в совершенстве.  
Фактически, был уже седьмой час утра, когда Тим внезапно отодвинулся от компьютера и пробормотал:  
– Кажется, у меня есть что-то.  
На него тут же уставились шесть пар усталых глаз.  
– Стажёр, не томи, что там у тебя? – разумеется, именно Тони высказался первым, и, не выдержав, вскочил из-за стола и направился к Тиму.  
МакГи же, казалось, не до конца вынырнул из потока информации, так как действовал немного заторможено. Не обратив на Тони никакого внимания, он подцепил телефон, и, когда его соединили, даже не представился.  
– Директор, у меня появилась информация. Нужно место с техническим обеспечением – если бы вы временно освободили центр связи, было бы самое подходящее. Пять минут?.. Понял, сэр.  
Положив трубку, он начал подниматься, но внезапно он запнулся, из бледного стал совсем зеленым, и, не окажись рядом успевшего подойти Тони, он рухнул бы на пол, по пути от души приложившись о стол. А так Тони смог насколько возможно аккуратно сгрузить его обмякшее тело на стул. Тим не потерял сознание – по крайней мере его глаза были открыты, но явно не особо осознавал происходящее вокруг. Тони присел на корточки рядом.  
– МакГи, – позвал он, не собираясь признаваться себе в том, что растерян и даже испуган.  
Взгляд Тима медленно, но всё же вернулся к осмысленности, а руки резко сжались. И его первой реакцией было…  
– Я в порядке, – и попытка встать.  
– МакГи, ты только что почти рухнул в обморок, одного цвета лица с лягушкой и говоришь, что в порядке? – Растерянность мгновенно сменилась возмущением.  
– Немного закружилась голова, – чуть напряженно пояснил Тим – Мне нужно поговорить с Вэнсом. Спасибо, что помог, Тони, но не мог бы ты дать мне встать?..  
Опустив глаза, Тони понял, что до сих пор сидел, сжав обеими руками пиджак МакГи, словно боялся, что Стажёр исчезнет. Мгновенно он разжал пальцы, но задохнулся, увидев, что одна рука испачкана в чем-то красном. Он поднял глаза на Тима, но тот не встречал его взгляд. Опираясь на стол, он медленно поднимался со стула, становясь бледнее с каждой секундой, но упорно продолжая.  
Остальные успели вскочить со своих мест, и теперь Зива осторожно спросила:  
– МакГи, что случилось?  
– Всё в порядке, – прибыл чуть заглушенный ответ, – Нужно встретить директора.  
Тим наконец выпрямился и пару секунд постоял. Видимо, он посчитал, что достаточно пришёл в себя, так как явно намеревался идти.  
– Стажёр… – Тони не мог выдавить из себя ничего больше, только красноречиво показывал испачканную руку.  
Тим взглянул в его глаза. Взгляд Тони выражал растерянность, негодование и, где-то в глубине, беспокойство. Тим чуть улыбнулся.  
– Это ничего. Просто сейчас нет времени, – и с этими словами он направился к лестнице. Со стороны нельзя было сказать, что с ним что-то не так – он шел лишь чуть медленнее, чем обычно, и двигался более скованно.  
– Вам тоже нужно послушать, – бросил он.  
Тони молча показал Зиве испачканную красным – называй вещи своими именами, ДиНоззо, кровью – ладонь. Она рванула было к МакГи, но Тони покачал головой. МакГи был упрям как стадо ослов, и попытка его остановить только сделает ему ещё хуже.  
– Пусть расскажет, что он там хотел, Вэнсу, а потом он попросту не отвертится от осмотра.  
Зива согласно кивнула.  
– Я позвоню Даки.  
Тони взял из стола салфетки и, немного судорожно вытирая руки, пошел вслед за МакГи, не собираясь выпускать его из вида. А еще ему очень, очень хотелось встряхнуть Гиббса, да посильнее, и даже вернуть ему пару так любимых подзатыльников. Потому что всё это время Гиббс просто молча смотрел на происходящее, даже не дёрнувшись в сторону Тима. 

Вэнс уже ждал в пустом центре связи, и, увидев взволнованные лица, вопросительно приподнял бровь. Но ему никто не взялся объяснять то, что они особо не понимали что происходит, а сам МакГи принялся что-то настраивать на компьютерах. Наконец он развернулся к зрителям, и присев на край стола, начал.  
– Итак, я провел поиск по всем параметрам, которые хотя бы косвенно могут быть связаны с "Возрождением". Выводы – неутешительные. – На экранах возникли множество развернутых «окон» с информацией – "Возрождение" было создано одиннадцать лет назад, однако следы, постепенно приводящие к нему, начались примерно на четыре года раньше. И берут они начало… – одно из «окон» оказалось развернуто – …здесь.  
Слушатели и зрители безмолвствовали. Потому что на экране были документы Министерства внутренней безопасности США. Не обращая внимания на всеобщий шок, МакГи продолжал. Его голос был спокоен, не смотря на смысл того, что он говорил.  
– Судя по тем остаткам информации, которые можно проследить, осуществлялись вмешательства такого уровня, с которым агенту вроде Росона просто не тягаться – это даже не главы подразделений. Кто-то намного выше, и далеко не только в МВБ – следы есть практически во всех системах. АНБ, ЦРУ, ФБР, Министерство Обороны – что-то даже в Секретной Службе.  
Вэнс молча разглядывал вновь развернутые во все экраны документы, вчитываясь в те крохи информации, что увидел МакГи.  
– Выяснить, кто именно ответственен за это, как я понимаю, не удастся?  
– Нет, – скривился Тим, – всего несколько имен, и это не сможет ничего толком нам дать, только поднимет тревогу, попытайся мы сделать что-то.  
Вздохнув, Вэнс вынес вердикт, которого опасался каждый в этой комнате.  
– Я боюсь, что мы остались одни.  
После паузы Гиббс фыркнул.  
– Брось, Леон, ты действительно планируешь это как одиночную войну? Я не думаю, что масштабы этого действительно настолько велики.  
Вэнса с ответом опередил МакГи.  
– Чуть позже я сформирую отчет по всему, что я смог найти, и вы сможете убедиться, босс, что это серьезно и реально. Я не, – он запнулся и оперся о стол чуть тяжелее, – я не специалист, но я не могу найти никакого другого объяснения. По отдельности всё это не имеет смысла. Но если взглянуть на это в целом, то становится виден весь масштаб.  
Он больше не заговаривал о доверии.  
Форнелл, понаблюдав за агентами NCIS, наконец решился.  
– Мы с вами. Мы скомпрометированы Росоном, и вы можете нам не доверять, но именно поэтому мы должны помочь вам. Пусть это и чертовски опасно.  
Вэнс прошелся по центру связи, и, в конце концов, развернулся к команде ФБР.  
– Думаю, ваша помощь нам пригодится, агент Форнелл. К тому же предательство одного не означает предательство всех. Добро пожаловать.  
Тобиас чуть заметно, но улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо.  
Тим наблюдал за этой сценой, в глубине души радуясь. Он верил Форнеллу и остаткам его команды, но решил, что без его голоса им поверят даже больше. Но только часть его размышляла и осознавала, остальная же часть судорожно вопила «Нельзя! Держаться! Нельзя!». Тим чувствовал, что силы уходят с каждой секундой, стоять было все сложнее, но он не мог позволить себе расслабится. Все катилось под откос и закручивалось как снежный ком, и он опасался, что малейшее промедление может снести их с пути. Он был должен выстоять.  
Но иногда есть вещи, которые сильнее нас. В этот раз сильнее воли МакГи был его доведенный до предела организм. В глазах у него стало темнеть, он отчаянно пытался остаться стоять, но всё было напрасно. Тьма накрыла его с головой, и он тихо и стремительно рухнул на пол – увы, в этот раз Тони был не так близко, и не успел его подхватить. 

Очнулся Тим, смутно осознавая, что лежит на чём-то не очень мягком, но явно мягче, чем пол, и на нем аккуратно пытаются застегнуть рубашку. Приоткрыв один глаз, мгновенно заслезившийся от света, он разглядел сосредоточенное лицо Даки.  
Первая попытка заговорить провалилась, но вторая была более удачна, хотя его голос все еще был хриплым.  
– Эй, Даки. Как у меня дела?  
Доктор остановился и посмотрел на Тима.  
– Твое поведение безответственно, Тимоти. Ты был выпущен из больницы, пообещав, что побережешь себя, а вместо этого доводишь себя до ужасающего состояния, и пытаешься это скрыть! А если бы ты потерял сознание, когда никого не было рядом?  
Поняв, что сейчас подойдет время очередной истории – которые Тим любил послушать, но не сейчас – Тим поспешил спросить:  
– Что в итоге со мной случилось?  
Даки ещё более неодобрительно покачал головой.  
– Небольшая кровопотеря из-за порвавшихся швов на груди и боку, два ребра, имевшие трещины, почти сломались, истощение, возможно остаточные последствия сотрясения. Точно всё смогут сказать в больнице.  
– Никакой больницы, Даки! – МакГи попытался было сесть, но был остановлен настойчивой рукой пожилого доктора, аккуратно, но уверенно уперевшейся ему в плечо. Попытки подняться Тим оставил, но убежденно повторил:  
– Я не пойду в больницу.  
Смотря в уверенные, хотя еще не совсем ясные глаза, Даки мог только покачать головой. Упрямство было не той чертой, которой большинство людей могло охарактеризовать МакГи, но те, кто знал его более близко, прекрасно знали, насколько он упёртый. Если он считает что-то правильным, то сделает это, не посмотрев на все препятствия.  
И он сдался.  
– Хорошо, но я осмотрю тебя ещё раз, когда мы окажемся в квартире.  
– Но… – попытался было возразить МакГи, однако Даки его перебил.  
– Сейчас ты не в том состоянии, чтобы делать что-то, да и я бы проконтролировал, что ты отдыхаешь. Так что смысла оставаться тебе здесь нет. К тому же, если ты отправишься отдыхать, я смогу уговорить Зиву и Энтони тоже это сделать.  
МакГи промолчал. Он чувствовал себя лучше, но явно не на сто процентов – да и даже не на пятьдесят. Видимо, в этом придется подчиниться их патологоанатому.  
Тряхнув для верности головой, чтобы немного ее прояснить, Тим осмотрелся. Он лежал на небольшом диванчике в одной из комнат отдыха, где кроме них двоих никого не было.  
Даки, заметив его действия, пояснил:  
– Я отправил всех дожидаться в другом месте, чтобы ты мог спокойно придти в себя. Было некоторое неудовольствие, но я смог настоять.  
– Да я и не думал об этом, – пожал плечами Тим. Даки сделал вид, что ему поверил.  
Вышел из комнаты отдыха Тим самостоятельно, хотя Даки и парил рядом, явно опасаясь, что Тим снова упадёт. Но он не допустил бы этого – хватило и того внимания и потерянного времени, которые ему обеспечило первое падение. Его встретили несколько взволнованных взглядов, в том числе неизвестно как и когда оказавшихся тут Элизабет и Эбби. Даки поспешил всех уверить.  
– С Тимоти не случилось ничего непоправимого, но я все равно прописываю ему отдых до завтра – как минимум.  
Тим скривился, но промолчал.  
Пятнадцать минут, одно осторожно-неловкое объятие от Эбби и несколько разговоров спустя большинство из них покинули NCIS. Команда Форнелла – чтобы немного придти в себя, команда Гиббса в полном составе плюс Даки и Элизабет – в съемную квартиру. Вэнс же остался, так как отсутствие директора было бы слишком заметно, так же как и Эбби и Палмер. По приезду Даки, как и обещал, снова осмотрел МакГи, и, уверившись, что ничего чрезмерно серьезного не случилось, подтвердил свое распоряжение: отдыхать, лучше питаться и пить лекарства, к списку которых он добавил пару пунктов. Тим только вздохнул, и устроился в привычном месте – в гостиной, хотя работать ему было запрещено и это не требовалось. Его глаза были прикрыты, но было видно, что он не спал – от него буквально веяло напряжением. Остальные явно не знали что делать, и разбрелись по квартире, оставив в комнате с МакГи Стоун и Гиббса.  
Спустя долгое время молчания Тим внезапно заговорил.  
– Нам нужна информация.  
– Ну и что же – и где – ты хочешь добыть? – Поинтересовалась Элизабет, подперев рукой щёку и в упор смотря на Тима – что, впрочем, пропало втуне, так как глаза он так и не открыл.  
– Перемещения, контакты, распорядок – ты знаешь, актуальные вещи, которые мы не сможем понять по данным из баз.  
– И? – начала раздражаться необходимостью вытягивать из него каждое слово Элизабет.  
– Нам нужны ресурсы, которыми мы не обладаем. К сожалению, рассчитывать мы можем только на силы NCIS, и то только до определенного предела. А нужно что-то большее.  
– Что-то как… – до Элизабет начало доходить.  
– Что-то как ЦРУ, – все так же спокойно закончил Тим.  
Гиббс напрягся. Элизабет вскинулась.  
– Ты же знаешь, я могу…  
МакГи покачал головой.  
– Нет. Сначала нужно проверить кое-что. Я полагаю, что в Компании, возможно, снова почувствовали ко мне интерес. Если так, тебя будут отслеживать тоже – по крайней мере твои шаги на их территории. Сможешь узнать, не подняв тревогу?  
Элизабет поднялась.  
– Сделаю, что смогу. А ты хоть ненадолго – перестань думать.  
Тим вяло помахал в её сторону рукой, то ли успокаивая, то ли прогоняя. 

Оставшись наедине с МакГи, Гиббс все еще молчал, но через какое-то время не выдержал.  
– Не собираешься посвятить нас в свои планы?  
Тим неопределенно пожал плечами, для верности уткнувшись в сгиб локтя – чтобы не пропустить ни крупицы света, больно резавшего по глазам.  
– Ничего определенного – узнать максимум, потом решать.  
Гиббс устало вздохнул – у него действительно не осталось сил ругаться, бороться, вытряхивать клочки информации из МакГи.  
– Я никогда не лгал вам, босс, – раздался голос МакГи, – многое я не говорил, но никогда не говорил неправды.  
Гиббс поднял глаза на своего агента. Пытаться определить, о чём он думает и насколько искренен, не видя его лица, было сложно. Но по всему, что он видел, по всему, что успел узнать в МакГи за эти годы – он действительно говорил правду. Или верил в это. Гиббс попытался вспомнить какой-то момент, благодаря которому можно было бы поймать МакГи на лжи – и не смог. Он очень мало что говорил о себе, но это было сложно заметить из-за кажущейся открытости и приветливости. Но хотя молодой человек работал на него уже не один год, Гиббс, как оказалось, знал о нем очень мало.  
Отняв руку от лица и проморгавшись, Тим начал осторожно подниматься, видимо, посчитав разговор законченным. Гиббс, однако, имел ещё кое-что, чтобы высказать.  
– Ты зря так доверяешь Вэнсу, МакГи. Он политик.  
– Я в курсе,– коротко ответил Тим, сосредоточенный на том, чтобы подняться с минимальным количеством неприятных ощущений.  
– Я не думаю, что ты понимаешь! – Повысил голос Гиббс, тоже поднимаясь. На шум в гостиную вышли Тони, Зива и Даки. – Он будет использовать тебя так и тогда, когда посчитает нужным, а ты будешь считать, что обязан ему, а когда он больше не будет в тебе нуждаться, то о тебе забудут. Это политика.  
МакГи выпрямился – бледный, взъерошенный, но неумолимый и даже… гневный? Чуть ли не впервые с начала этого дела он проявил такие сильные эмоции.  
– Эта самая политика управляет моей жизнью последние годы, – сухо сказал он, – и Вэнс еще из лучших. Да, он использует меня, но всегда сообщает мне об этом, и старается оставлять это на крайний случай. Я знаю, что какое бы он решение он не принял бы на мой счет, он скажет мне об этом, каким бы оно ни было, и что он держит лучшие интересы в глубине души.  
Гиббс скривился, выглядя неубежденным.  
– И с чем ты можешь сравнивать, говоря, что он не так плох?  
Тим продолжил, уже менее сухо и более устало.  
– Я знаю о политике очень хорошо, босс. – Видя скептицизм, он чуть дернул углом рта, но заставил себя продолжать – Я ушел из ЦРУ, но на определенных условиях. Мне запрещено работать на частный сектор – только государственные организации. Выезды за пределы радиуса двух штатов от Вашингтона должны быть сделаны с уведомлением директора. Поездки за пределы США – санкционированы списком вышестоящих лиц. Соблюдение всех условий тщательно отслеживается, и в случае малейшего отступления будут очень неприятные для меня санкции. И все это – пожизненно. Это и есть политика.  
Тони с трудом проглотил ком в горле. Просто не верилось в реальность происходящего, во все то, что МакГи так спокойно перечислял. Но он не мог не верить, глядя в потемневшие от сдерживаемых эмоций глаза.  
– Как… как же так может быть? Зачем? – наконец справился он с голосом.  
Тим перевел свой взгляд на него и грустно улыбнулся уголком рта.  
– Потому что у них были справедливые опасения на мой счет – что бы я сделал, если бы меня оставили в «свободном плавании», без контроля. Они предпочли перестраховаться – хотя и нарушив этим пару законов. Даже предоставили мне выбор, так что всё практически по моему согласию.  
– Зачем ты тогда согласился?  
МакГи только криво улыбнулся и ушел на кухню, придерживая одной рукой ребра. И Тони был умным парнем, он понял – потому что другим выбором было что-то более страшное.  
Раздавшийся звук хлопнувшей двери заставил вздрогнуть всех четверых, выводя их из оцепенения. Элизабет хватило одного взгляда понять, что что-то произошло – уж больно красноречивыми были одинокая спина Тима, склонившаяся над раковиной в кухне, и огорошенные лица его команды. Она перехватила направившегося было на кухню Даки.  
– Не стоит. Если он решил побыть пару минут в одиночестве, этого его лучше сейчас не лишать.  
Зива обратила пылающий взгляд на агента ЦРУ.  
– Как может быть правдой то, что он сказал?  
– Что именно? – осторожно уточнила Элизабет.  
– О своих… условиях работы и перемещений, – постарался подобрать наиболее дипломатичную формулировку пожилой доктор.  
Женщина тяжело вздохнула.  
– Если это запрещение работать везде, кроме правительства и регистрация поездок, то да, это правда.  
Зива тряхнула головой.  
– Сделать что-то подобное… ради чего?  
– Их главным аргументом было обеспечение безопасности, и могу сказать, что опасения были небеспочвенны. – Внезапно ответил уже Тим, переместившийся в дверной проем. Было видно, что от темы он не в восторге, и неудивительно, что он решил ее сменить, – Элизабет, что-то удалось выяснить?  
Той оставалось только развести руками.  
– И ты снова был прав. Благо, я знаю где и что смотреть – на тебя постепенно поворачивается внимание. Боссы видят, что что-то затевается, и смогли понять, что ты как-то в этом замешан. Подробностей они не знают, и поэтому будут еще настойчивее. И, как ты и предполагал, ко мне тоже возникло пару вопросов – ведь изо всей Компании относительно регулярно ты общаешься только со мной. Благо, я обеспечила себе прикрытие на частые отлучки и меня не будут пытаться проверить во время них. Но любой шаг в сторону информации – и я на крючке.  
Тим уставился куда-то в стену, явно о чем-то размышляя и потирая правую руку. Наконец он снова перевел взгляд на команду и Элизабет.  
– Нам нужен еще человек в ЦРУ.  
– И кого же ты хочешь пригласить в нашу теплую и такую легальную компанию? – недоверчиво спросила Лиз, но тот же вопрос был написан и на лицах остальных.  
– Кэм, – просто ответил Тим.  
Элизабет тут же протестующе мотнула головой.  
– Нет.  
Тим только покачал головой, начав копаться в сумке в поисках чистой рубашки.  
– Из всех людей, с кем мы можем пытаться поговорить, это самый лучший вариант. И твоя личная неприязнь не должна этому помешать.  
– Это не личная неприязнь, просто я не доверюсь этому человеку – ни в работе, ни, тем более, в такой ситуации!  
– Другие мотивы для работы в ЦРУ для тебя повод для недоверия? Тогда почему ты доверяешь мне?  
Лиз только беспомощно пожала плечами.  
– Ну, ты… это ты.  
МакГи выпрямился.  
– Я это я, и принимаю решение – нужно устроить встречу, – подождав возражений, которых не последовало, он направился в ванную и, уже закрывая за собой дверь, хитро добавил – А может быть, Лиз, ты просто ревнуешь?  
– Что?! У нас с тобой не такие отношения, чтобы я тебя ревновала, если ты не заметил! – Но все ее возмущения разбились о закрытую дверь. Тряхнув головой и бормоча себе под нос явно нелицеприятные вещи про МакГи, она отошла, чтобы сделать пару звонков.  
Когда Тим вышел из ванной, его перехватил Даки.  
– Тимоти, мы же договорились, что ты будешь отдыхать!  
Но тот с улыбкой покачал головой.  
– Я не собираюсь работать, а просто встречусь с другом, Даки. Не переживай.  
Убирая телефон, к нему подошла Элизабет.  
– О встрече я договорилась, но не упомянула, что ты будешь – на всякий случай.  
Тим кивнул – и повернулся к Гиббсу.  
– Пусть с вами поедут ДиНоззо и Давид, – после некоторого размышления сказал Гиббс. Он понимал, что пытаться остановить или вытянуть что-то еще из МакГи бесполезно – хотя это не значило, что позже он не будет пытаться ещё. Но сейчас всё, что ему оставалось – проводить взглядом своих агентов, уходящих на встречу с кем-то неизвестным из ЦРУ. Когда дверь захлопнулась, он тяжело сел на диван и потер лицо руками.  
– И что мне делать, Даки? Приказать? Он не слушает. Пустить всё на самотек?  
Даки, вздохнув, сел рядом.  
– А, может быть, тебе стоит последовать примеру твоих агентов, Джетро? Они полны сомнений, особенно Зива, но следуют за МакГи, признавая, что здесь и сейчас он знает лучше. Ради благополучного разрешения ситуации все трое сотрудничают, даже не смотря на то, что такое распределение лидерства для них непривычно.  
– Он не доверился нам, и продолжает не доверять. Как я могу принять его лидерство в такой ситуации? Да и… МакГи не лидер.  
– Доверие должно быть обоюдным, – покачал головой Даки – А на счет лидерства… Кажется, можно признать, что в МакГи оказались качества, о которых мы и не подозревали, и возможно это – одно из них.


	7. Глава 6

_I've been walking through your streets,  
Я шел по вашим улицам,   
Where all your money's earning,   
Где все ваши деньги работают,   
Where all your building's crying...   
Где все ваши здания плачут...   
...while billions are spent on bombs,   
... в то время как миллионы тратятся на бомбы,   
Creating death showers!   
Создающие смертельный ливень!   
System Of A Down "BOOM!" _

Приехав на стоянку, бывшую местом встречи, они разделились – Тони и Зива остались в машине, скрываясь до поры, Элизабет стояла в нескольких метров от нее в ожидании, а Тим скрылся где-то в глубине, незаметной тенью в сгущающихся сумерках. Спустя несколько минут – и точно в обговоренное время – к Элизабет приблизился человек.  
– Агент Стоун, чем вызвана такая необходимость разговора? – прохладным тоном спросил молодой мужчина.  
В машине Тони дернулся.  
– Что? Это и есть «Кэм»? Но я думал… – свистящим шепотом начал он, но получил от Зивы тычок локтем в бок.  
– Несколько вопросов срочно нуждались в уточнении, агент Джонс, – так же прохладно отозвалась Элизабет.  
Внезапно за спиной у агента Джонса образовалась фигура, крепко схватившая его за плечо, удерживая и не давая развернуться.  
– Фактически, это мне нужно было поговорить и задать тебе пару вопросов.  
Мужчина прекратил попытки освободиться и неверяще переспросил:  
– Тим?.. Я… Задавай, конечно.  
Тим кивнул, но руку не опустил.  
– Первое: ты мне доверяешь?  
Джонс ответил мгновенно, даже не задумываясь:  
– Всегда.  
Тим чуть заметно расслабился.  
– И второй вопрос: если понадобится пойти против воли твоего начальства, чтобы помочь мне, если встанет выбор между мной и ими, ты поможешь?  
Мужчина издал смешок.  
– Знаешь, до этой минуты я никогда не задумывался об этом. Но в тот момент, когда ты спросил, мой мозг, не колеблясь, сказал «да».  
Тим выдохнул и отпустил его. Мужчина резко развернулся.  
– Ну здравствуй, Кэмерон, – улыбнулся Тим.  
Кэмерон жадно вглядывался в его лицо, и, чуть улыбнувшись, проговорил:  
– Ты совсем другой. И ни капли не изменился, – а потом коротко обнял Тима.  
Тони скрипнул зубами. Этот парень ему не понравился сразу, и с каждой минутой нравился все меньше. Темноволосый и светлоглазый, он был не на много старше МакГи и выглядел довольно приветливо, совершенно не внушал доверие Тони.  
– Не представишь нас, МакГи? – возможно, слишком резко сказал Тони, вылезая из машины, зная, что Зива последует за ним.  
МакГи наконец отлепился от Джонса и, коротко кивнув, пояснил:  
– Кэм, это члены моей команды – агент Энтони ДиНоззо и офицер Зива Давид. Ребята, агент Кэмерон Джонс, мой старый знакомый из ЦРУ.  
Элизабет только молча покачала головой, выражая неудовольствие, и Тони чуть ли не впервые был полностью с ней согласен.  
– Так в чем именно нужна моя помощь? Это как…  
– Нет, в этот раз ЦРУ толком не в курсе и замешаны лишь краем, – перебил Кэмерона Тим – Нужны ресурсы ЦРУ для поиска информации, но меня, а заодно и Элизабет, начали отслеживать. Так что ты – единственный человек, к кому я могу обратиться в Компании.  
Кэмерон кивнул.  
– Конечно. Сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
– Спасибо, Кэм. – Улыбнулся Тим – Времени мало, так что нужно ехать прямо сейчас. Мы сняли квартиру, чтобы обеспечить большую безопасность.  
– Значит, всё настолько серьезно? – приподнял бровь Кэмерон.  
Тим только вздохнул.  
– Гораздо хуже, чем ты можешь представить. 

По мере рассказа Кэмерон мрачнел все больше и больше.  
– Поверить не могу, – в конце концов сказал он – что подобное действительно может существовать. Нужны огромные ресурсы – денежные, людские.  
Тим, ссутулившись, сидел на кресле, где над ним вовсю трясся Даки. Успевший приехать Вэнс молча слушал.  
– У них было много времени – и поддержка в высших эшелонах. Никто не препятствовал "Возрождению" развиваться, все попытки жестко пресекались.  
– И что – вы собираетесь бороться с ними только силами своего агентства?  
– Нет, – дернул углом рта Тим, – только части людей – тех, кому можно доверять.  
Кэмерону оставалось только покачать головой.  
– С тобой не приходится скучать – столько лет ни слуху, ни духу, а потом появляешься с сенсационными данными на доморощенных террористов и просишь о помощи.  
МакГи потер лицо, пытаясь прогнать усталость.  
– Самое паршивое, – впервые решился озвучить он вслух, – что о "Возрождении" теперь мы знаем довольно много. Но к чему они хотят придти, к чему все это ведет – я не имею ни малейшего понятия.  
– Росон говорил про лучшее будущее для страны, про новый мир, – задумчиво проговорил Вэнс.  
– Слишком расплывчато. Под это можно подвести как и регистрацию их как политической партии, например, так и свержение существующего строя.  
Зива недоверчиво скривилась.  
– Это ты скрутил, МакГи.  
– Не думаю, что я _загнул_ , Зива, – покачал он головой, – Слишком много лет, слишком много денег, слишком много людей. Слишком… масштабно. Штерн готовит что-то, но вот что? И для этого мне и нужен Кэм. Отследить все его текущие перемещения, контакты, поездки – то, что подняло бы тревогу, попытайся сделать это я или Лиз, и на что у NCIS недостаточно ресурсов.  
Брюнет согласно кивнул.  
– Будет сделано. Я позвоню паре контактов – они не будут задавать вопросы. И мне нужен будет компьютер помощнее.  
Тим приглашающие махнул рукой на занимающее треть комнаты компьютерное разнообразие.  
Голос подал Вэнс.  
– Я подключил тех в агентстве, кому точно могу доверять, но какой-то серьезной информации пока обнаружить не удалось. Но признаков "Возрождения" среди наших людей – тоже, что уже хорошо. Но рисковать мы всё равно не будем.  
Тим с некоторым трудом поднялся.  
– Я постараюсь найти что-то в словах самого Штерна – он давал интервью и выпускал всякие призывы не один год. Прости, Даки, – посмотрел он на хотевшего начать возмущаться доктора, – но мой перерыв закончен. Отдохну, когда всё это закончится.  
Вэнс кивнул.  
– Гиббс, ты и остальная твоя команда проверяете всё, что можно по своим каналам. Даже что-то, хоть косвенно связанное с "Возрождением", сейчас важно. 

Тим сидел, уставившись в монитор и подперев голову кулаком. Тело уже затекло от многочасовой неподвижности, но, если не шевелиться, было не так больно, да и голова не кружилась.  
– Кэм, что-нибудь? – Спросил он, не меняя положения и даже не отрывая глаз от монитора.  
– Пока ничего полезного, – качнул тот головой, – как у тебя с залезанием Штерну в голову?  
– Посредственно, – Тима стиснул челюсть в раздражении, – никак не могу понять, что скрывается за хотя бы за частью его масок.  
Кэмерон развернулся к нему.  
– Ничего, ты всё поймешь. Это ведь ты, в конце концов.  
Тим скривился. Ну что за напасть…  
– Если бы я не знал лучше, то сказал бы, что у тебя и Лиз вероисповедание героя.  
– Кто знает… – Многозначительно протянул Кэмерон, впрочем, улыбаясь.  
На другом конце комнаты Тони отчаянно скрипел зубами.  
– Не понимаю, почему Джонс напрягает только меня!  
– Может быть, потому что их явно что-то связывало в прошлом, и отношения у них явно другие, чем с Элизабет? – Явно ухмыльнулась Зива.  
Тони яростно затряс головой. Это вообще не было личным!  
– Нет, просто он не вызывает у меня доверия! Даже Стоун настороже с ним.  
– С каких пор ты прислушиваешься к мнению этой женщины? – Вскинула бровь Зива.  
– Ну, пока она была вполне права. Да и не во всем же я ей доверяю.  
Зива только фыркнула и продолжила обзванивать всех, о ком могла подумать. По ее мнению, было не время думать о личных проблемах – а именно на это тратил силы Тони. Видимо, переживал, занимает ли он все еще место лучшего друга в жизни МакГи – и занимал ли он это место вообще. Подобного отвлечения Зива не приветствовала, но молчала, понимая, насколько все напряжены сейчас и не доверяя себе в разрешении такой ситуации. Она могла бы пойти к Гиббсу, но он был странно отдален последнее время, и она не была уверена, что это пройдет хорошо. Всё, что ей оставалось это наблюдать со стороны, и надеяться, что им всем хватит хладнокровия закончить это дело. Как ни странно, пока самым надежным в этом вопросе был МакГи. Видимо, это было то самое обучение ЦРУ, которое, если говорить честно, всегда вызывало у Зивы интерес. Правда, раньше МакГи не показывал ничего из этого, но это тоже можно было объяснить необходимостью агентам скрывать свои навыки. И что ж, МакГи оказался гораздо более умелым агентом, чем она думала.  
Тим встал, осторожно разминая затекшие мышцы, стараясь при этом не потревожить синяки и ребра. Остальные подняли на него глаза.  
– Нам будет лучше вернуться в NCIS – там в чём-то больше возможностей, да и показаться там будет нелишним.  
Спорить с ним никто не стал. Тони только поворчал, что даже не успевает заехать к себе захватить новую одежду, и ему придется довольствоваться мятой запасной рубашкой, но его страданий никто не оценил.  
Решив, что попросту не будут никому говорить, что с ними два агента ЦРУ – и следовательно так избегут объяснений – они разделились на две машины. И Тим про себя порадовался, что в их «наборе» вести доверили Тони, а не Зиве. Кэм неплохо водил, но про него даже речи не было – как и про Лиз в компании Даки и Гиббса. Но сейчас Тим мог не волноваться, что они спокойно приедут к месту назначения, так что он прислонился лбом к боковому стеклу на переднем пассажирском сиденье и прикрыл глаза. Но, к сожалению, вопрос о том, как и когда они доедут, зависел совсем не от водительских навыков Тони.  
Они ехали по 395-му шоссе, когда внезапно их окатило волной звука, который мгновенно узнал каждый из них, и которого не должно было быть здесь и сейчас. Распахнув глаза, Тим сжал кулаки.  
– Тони, поворачивай, – но тот уже сам выруливал на Конститьюшн Авеню в сторону Музея Американской истории, поняв, как и все остальные, что это все значило.  
Взрыв. В центре Вашингтона, совсем рядом с Белым Домом.  
В боковое зеркало Тим видел машину Гиббса, невиданное дело – чуть отставшую от них во время движения. В салоне висело напряжённое молчание, но никто не решался его прерывать. И буквально через пару минут они увидели, что случилось.  
Здание департамента юстиции было в огне и частично разрушено, стекла всех окружающих зданий были выбиты. Кричали люди, выбегающие из здания, а прохожие опасались подходить ближе, прячась кто где мог.  
Сковавшее всех секундное оцепенение первым нарушил Тим – как только машина притормозила, он выскочил наружу, доставая значок. Определив в толпе не сильно раненого мужчину средних лет, он подскочил к нему, показывая значок.  
– Федеральные агенты. Известно, что произошло? Как много людей осталось в здании?  
Кажется, он достаточно правильно выбрал человека, так как мужчина смог достаточно быстро взять себя в руки и ответить.  
– Был взрыв… точнее несколько, в разных частях здания одновременно. Люди… – он огляделся вокруг – я не знаю.  
Видя, что он совсем растерялся, Тим оставил его в покое, сказав, впрочем, отойти чуть подальше.  
К нему наконец присоединились остальные его спутники. Казалось, хаос вокруг только увеличивался – страх не позволял людям действовать обдуманно и рационально, оставляя в ужасе смотреть на всё ещё горящее здание. К Тиму внезапно подскочил тот мужчина, с которым он только разговаривал, и побелевшими пальцами вцепился в его рукав. Тим автоматически сделал несколько шагов за ним.  
– Кажется – мужчина задыхался – осталось около сорока человек.  
Тим огляделся. Люди все прибывали, его спутники во главе с Даки помогали раненым, Гиббс и Тони обзванивали всех кого могли. А хаос и паника всё увеличивались.  
Аккуратно выцепив рукав из судорожной хватки, Тим кивнул в сторону.  
– Скажите тому мужчине то же, что сказали мне. Я постараюсь помочь.  
Пострадавший судорожно покивал и побежал к Гиббсу, а Тим… Ну а Тим стал пробираться в здание. 

Тони говорил с очередным оператором 911, когда к Гиббсу подбежал какой-то явно дерганый мужчина. Тони слышал его краем уха, пока не зацепился за конец фразы.  
– … агент сказал мне сказать это вам, а сам обещал помочь и ушел туда.  
Тони судорожно огляделся, хотя уже подозревал, что обнаружит, точнее кого не обнаружит. Даки и Зива помогали раненым, оба агента ЦРУ тоже копались неподалеку, Гиббс и не пропадал из его поля зрения. Не хватало только МакГи.  
– Босс!.. – резко развернулся Тони, но по лицу Гиббса понял, что тот уже сам проверил всех и понял.  
– Продолжай звонить, ДиНоззо, – мрачно приказал он.  
Задохнувшись, Тони рванул в сторону здания… только чтобы через пару шагов быть остановленным стальной хваткой Гиббса на своем предплечье. Единственный плюс – это привлекло внимания остальной команды и Джонса со Стоун.  
– Вы что, позволите МакГи быть там в одиночку, без поддержки? – Тони пытался вырваться.  
– Он взрослый мальчик, ДиНоззо, и если он решил, что справится один, то у него должны быть основания. А нам нужно обеспечить безопасность всех этих людей, потому что другие как-то не торопятся появляться.  
Стоун и Джонс поняли все мгновенно – даже не смотря друг на друга, они дернулись туда же, куда продолжал стремиться Тони.  
– Стоять! – прогремел командирский окрик Гиббса – Сейчас важнее обеспечить безопасность и закрыть периметр, пожар уже затухает и людям в здании меньше угрожают. А тут сейчас начнется паника.  
Послышались быстро приближающиеся звуки сирен, и на улицу, наконец, подъехали «скорые», пожарные и несколько полицейских. А через секунду раздался еще один взрыв, и несколько кусков стен просто провалились внутрь, потянув за собой крышу.  
Они замерли – все. Тони уже не пытался стряхнуть ослабшую вдруг руку Гиббса, он просто смотрел на клубы дыма и пыли, осыпающейся бетон и кое-где пробивающийся огонь, и в его голове была звенящая тишина. Но уже через секунду он завопил – про себя. _Это не может быть реально! МакГи не мог быть там, не может такого быть, чтобы он…_ И продолжить фразу было невозможно даже мысленно.  
Элизабет рвано вздохнула и дернулась вперед. Кэмерон перехватил ее в последний момент.  
– Подожди, ты ничего сейчас не сделаешь, нужны специалисты с инструментами. Без навыков мы можем сделать только хуже! – Женщина продолжала отчаянно вырываться. – Агент Стоун… Элизабет – это же Тим! Думаешь, его возьмешь каким-то там взрывом?  
Она наконец перестала сопротивляться, но все равно была напряжена до предела, неотрывно смотря на руины.  
– С ним не может ничего случиться, – прошептала она.  
Кэмерон промолчал, но мысленно он молился о том же.  
Рука Зивы безотчетно дернулась к висящей на шее Звезде Давида, и она испытывала совершенно иррациональное желание схватить кого-нибудь, например сидящего рядом ошеломленного Даки, за руку. Потому что, что бы там ни было с его прошлым, он был МакГи – человеком, первым оказавшим ей поддержку в NCIS, кого она считала другом – не смотря ни на что.  
Даки сожалел о том, что он столько лет работал именно по своей профессии – потому что сейчас он прекрасно представлял, что может случиться с телом того, кто оказался под этими стенами. Но это не мешало ему отчаянно надеяться на чудо.  
Гиббс видел наконец собравшиеся силы поддержки, знал, что должен возглавить их прямо сейчас, чтобы все точно было сделано правильно. Но он не мог не думать, не мог не анализировать, не мог не понимать. _Я ошибся._

Тим прекрасно осознавал всю опасность, когда побежал в здание. Но он знал, что если задержится хоть на секунду, то может не успеть. В который раз за последние дни он просто знал – без логичных доводов и обоснований, знал, что этот взрыв не был совпадением, что за ним стоял Штерн и знал, что что-то ещё должно было произойти. Он должен был хотя бы попытаться вывести людей, хоть и понимал, что из них далеко не все остались в живых.  
Скинув пиджак, МакГи прижал его лицу, защищаясь от дыма, и пролез внутрь сквозь покосившиеся двери. Он не был знаком с планировкой здания, и шел наугад, надеясь, что те, кто оставался в здании, будут продвигаться к первому этажу. Это предположение оказалось верным. В глубине здания он внезапно натолкнулся на группу из семерых человек.  
Отняв от лица пиджак, Тим вытащил значок.  
– Агент МакГи, NCIS. В здании есть еще кто-нибудь?  
Средних лет женщина со сломанной рукой на кустарной перевязи ответила чуть дрожащим, но достаточно уверенным голосом:  
– Нет, мы обошли все этажи, поэтому так и задержались. Только погибшие – тут ее голос сорвался.  
Не успел Тим сказать что-то еще, как из другого конца здания раздался звук еще одного взрыва.  
– Все в укрытие! – рявкнул он в лучших традициях Гиббса, заталкивая пару человек в маленькую комнату рядом. Остальные последовали за ним.  
И буквально через секунду все здание содрогнулось и начало падать.  
Тим втолкнул двух женщин в один из углов и навис над ними, стараясь защитить своим телом от начавших потихоньку сыпаться стен. Пока это была только мелкая крошка, но краем глаза он видел зазамеившиеся по стенам и потолку трещины, угрожающие разрушить их ненадежное убежище.  
Женщины под его защитой тихо всхлипывали, как и другие в комнате, но никто не говорил. Тим лишь чуть вздрагивал, когда большие чем обычно куски бетона попадали ему по спине. И он отчаянно надеялся, что никто не пошел за ним. Выжить самому, вывести этих людей – он знал что сможет это, по крайней мере сделает все, что в его силах. Но если кто-то из его команды окажется в опасности здесь, во многом из-за него, он не знал, что сделал бы.  
Мир вокруг рушился и стонал, а Тим четко понимал то, что до этого лишь смутно осознавал. Он пойдет на все, чтобы защитить его друзей, его семью. Решения, которые он из-за этого примет могут обернуться против него позже, пусть. С их отчуждением жить лучше, чем вовсе без них. В чем-то это было эгоистично, но альтернатива ужасала его слишком сильно.  
Одна из стен их укрытия начала разваливаться более ощутимо, один из кусков бетона довольно сильно приложил Тима по лопатке. Он лишь стиснул зубы и приказал себе ждать.  
Прошло достаточно времени, прежде чем вокруг все успокоилось достаточно, что они рискнули поднять головы. Тим потихоньку распрямился, поводя плечами. Ему даже не хотелось думать, на что похожа его спина в тонкой рубашке – пиджаком он прикрыл голову себе и своим подопечным. Кровь из множества мелких и не очень порезов очень неприятно струилась по коже, а сколько синяков на нем теперь было, он старался не думать. Но он удивительно легко отделался, учитывая ситуацию.  
– Все в норме? – после короткой заминки, когда все проверяли, последовали в целом положительные ответы. Кажется, из этой передряги они вышли только с дополнительными синяками и порезами, несколькими более серьезными ушибами и легким сотрясением.  
– Найдите что-то, чем можете защитить лицо, – проинструктировал Тим, подавая пример и отрывая подкладку от своего пиджака и разрывая ее на несколько кусков, достаточных, чтобы закрепить на голове, прикрыв рот и нос, и роздал людям. Подпорченный пиджак он, морщась от каждого движения, надел на себя, понимая, что плотная ткань не очень хорошо пойдет на повязки. Да и хотелось защитить спину от дополнительного загрязнения и травм.  
– Мы что, попытаемся сами выбраться отсюда? Это же глупо! Нам нужно подождать спасателей, – попытался возразить один из мужчин.  
– Это небезопасно – здание может снова начать оседать в любую минуту, и чем ближе мы будем к выходу, тем лучше. Да и второго подобного удара эта комната уже не выдержит, – спокойно возразил Тим.  
– Да кто вам дал право решать? – продолжал наседать мужчина.  
– Я обученный полевой агент, что не делает меня экспертом, но дает опыт. Кроме того, я никого не тащу за собой – каждый выбирает для себя, – более жестко ответил он. И что-то такое его оппонент увидел в его глазах, что не нашелся, что возразить и отступил, хотя выглядел не слишком счастливым.  
– Все готовы? – Получив утвердительные ответы разной степени уверенности, Тим подхватил под здоровый локоть ту самую женщину со сломанной рукой, с которой говорил в самом начале и кого защищал от обрушения и направился на поиски выхода.  
Пробираясь через завалы, в один из моментов они наткнулись на тело. Женщина, которой помогал Тим – как выяснилось, ее звали Люсиль – запнулась и дернулась чуть ближе к нему. Он ее понимал – человек был обезображен практически до неузнаваемости. Тим отстраненно отметил, что потом нужно будет осмотреть его и все место более внимательно – было похоже, что это эпицентр одного из взрывов. Но на переживания у него не было времени – нужно было вывести людей, которые ему доверились. 

Снаружи быстро была разведена бурная деятельность – пострадавшим оказывали помощь или распределяли по больницам, подготавливались команды для захода в здание. Часть правоохранителей отцепили территорию от зевак, которые, когда взрывы утихли, начали пытаться пробраться ближе к зданию. Командовал Гиббс – никто не смог набраться храбрости попытаться возражать ему, чему в определенной степени поспособствовал приехавший недавно Форнелл, работавший рядом с ним и выражающий молчаливую поддержку. Слишком свежо было для него воспоминание о потере члена команды – пусть даже ситуация была совсем другая. К тому же, он всегда симпатизировал МакГи, хотя и не показывал этого. Дело нашлось всем, не смотря на то, что все были не особо сконцентрированы – все внимание было на здании и спасательной команде.  
Эбби сидела на капоте одной из машин агентства на самом краю отцепленной зоны, чтобы никому не мешать. Она понимала, что помощи от неё будет мало – слишком она нервничала и переживала. Ведь там, в этом здании, был её МакГи, и каждую минуту её настрой радикально колебался – то она была радостно уверена, что все хорошо и скоро разрешится, то представляла, что Тимми её оставил. Эбби вообще не знала, что думать обо всём происходящем – ей явно рассказывали не все, а то, что она знала, никак не хотело складываться в единую картину. И МакГи явно и резко отдалился от нее, к чему Эбби не могла и не хотела привыкать. _Но с ним не может быть что-то серьезно не в порядке, это же МакГи! Значит, это что-то временное, и скоро все вернется к норме!_ Успокоившись, Эбби продолжила ждать.  
Внезапно с тыловой стороны здания послышалось какое-то волнение. Стены там потрескались и частично обвалились, но не сложились, как спереди. Когда члены спасательной команды помогли выйти оттуда первому выжившему, немного напряжения оставило всех – значит, это всё было не зря. Один за другим показывались люди – раненые, но живые. Семь человек – и это уже было чудо. А восьмым, стягивая тряпку с лица…  
– МакГи, – выдохнула Зива. Тони просто замер, не в силах ничего сказать.  
Он был явно не в лучшей форме – покрытый пылью и крошкой, с новыми ссадинами, да и двигался он несколько сковано. Но цепкости агента он не растерял – зорко осматривал окружающее, помогая пострадавшим пробираться через завалы, и был явно внутренне напряжен и настороже. И, судя по тому, как за него цеплялись женщины и на него оглядывались мужчины, они признавали за ним лидерство.  
Взгляд его наконец упал на замеревшую чуть в отдалении команду, и словно довольно большой вес оставил его плечи. Он даже смог чуть улыбнуться. Удостоверившись, что все пострадавшие попали под присмотр медиков, МакГи наконец направился к ним. Правда, первой его перехватила Элизабет. Разговор её был короткий: довольно чувствительный тычок в плечо, быстрое объятье.  
Тим только усмехнулся и кивнул наблюдавшему со стороны Кэмерону.  
Определив Гиббса, который по счастью в этот момент оказался около остальной команды, а не носился где-то по отцеплению – как, впрочем, и все остальные – Тим направился сразу к нему.  
– Босс, в одном из мест, где мы проходили, есть явный эпицентр одного из взрывов, и мертвое тело рядом.  
Гиббс кивнул, осознавая важность осмотра, и пошел отдавать распоряжения.  
– Босс, – окликнул его МакГи, повысив голос так, чтобы и остальные услышали, – нужны еще доказательства, но скорее всего это всё имеет отношение к делу, которое мы расследуем.  
Он не хотел говорить что-то более конкретное там, где были лишние уши, но знал, что все прекрасно поняли, что он имел в виду Штерна и "Возрождение".  
Эбби, наконец, отмерла и бросилась обнимать Тима. Он стиснул зубы, переждал несколько секунд, а потом мягко отстранил. Видя растроенно-непонимающее лицо, он пояснил:  
– Все еще рёбра, Эбби.  
– И не только они.  
Тим развернулся и тотчас улыбнулся.  
– Как Вы, Люсиль?  
Женщина пожала плечами.  
– Неплохо, учитывая обстоятельства. Меня хотят забрать в госпиталь, чтобы разобраться с рукой – есть подозрение, что это сложный перелом. Но я не хотела уезжать, не сказав спасибо. Мне сказали, что мне очень повезло, что я так мало пострадала, но я знаю, что мое главное везение – то, что вы пришли за нами.  
Тим качнул головой, но женщина не дала ему возразить, взяв здоровой рукой его ладонь.  
– Я жива, потому что у вас, агент МакГи, оказалось достаточно горячее сердце, чтобы пойти в горящее здание, не зная, выжил ли кто-нибудь, и холодная голова, чтобы помочь пережить обрушение и найти путь наружу. Я благодарна всем, кто сейчас помогает здесь, но знаю, что именно благодаря одному человеку смогу снова увидеть своего сына.  
Тим опустил голову, а потом поднял с небольшой улыбкой.  
– Не могу тягаться с таким напором. Я с гордостью принимаю вашу благодарность, Люсиль. И желаю покрепче обнять своего сына сегодня.  
Женщина улыбнулась, склонив голову набок.  
– Он чем-то напоминает мне Вас, так что, думаю, начать я могу уже сейчас, – и одной рукой осторожно обняла Тима за шею.  
Он, двигаясь чуть сковано – явно чувствуя себя неловко – обнял ее в ответ. Отпустив его, Люсиль улыбнулась чуть шире, посмотрев ему за спину.  
– И в качестве благодарности, зная, что вы пока так и не видели медиков, я бы посоветовала, чтобы ваши друзья проконтролировали, что вашу спину осмотрят, – и подмигнула его команде.  
МакГи только покачал головой.  
– Спасибо, Люсиль. И берегите себя.  
Женщина улыбнулась еще раз.  
– Спасибо вам, агент МакГи.  
Когда она ушла, Тим развернулся к Даки, предвосхищая тираду.  
– Даки, не стоит в очередной раз повторяться. Да, я не сказал о своих повреждениях, да, ты против. Думаю, проще уже будет смириться, что здоровье сейчас для меня не самое важное. К тому же, конкретно сейчас со мной ничего серьезного – синяки и царапины, и я отложил это на позже. Потому что оглянись – есть гораздо больше ситуаций и людей, требующих внимания. Когда все немного улеглось, я обязательно бы этим занялся, – он улыбнулся – просто прими то, что я не ставлю здоровье на первое место, и признай за мной право определять приоритеты. Пожалуйста, Даки?  
Доктор вздохнул, посмотрел в честные зеленые глаза и покачал головой.  
– Хорошо, Тимоти. Но не из-за тяжести ситуации, а как вотум доверия твоему благоразумию. Но когда все это закончится, тебе не избежать медицинского осмотра.  
Заверив доктора, что как только, так сразу, МакГи, видимо, посчитал инцидент исчерпанным, так как сразу же развил бурную деятельность в помощи Гиббсу и Форнеллу по организации окружающего хаоса в порядок и попыток провести хотя бы предварительный анализ сразу на месте. Тем же он нагрузил и попытавшихся его расспросить Эбби, Зиву и Тони. Даки, Палмер и находящиеся под их присмотром Элизабет и Кэмерон продолжали заниматься пострадавшими.  
Всего по предварительным данным было двадцать погибших, ещё почти столько же пропавших без вести, и множество раненых. К счастью, когда произошло основное обрушение из-за второй серии взрывов, в здании действительно почти никого не было. Но самым главным и страшным была паника. Всевозможные репортеры разрывались, стараясь узнать все подробности произошедшего. Но даже официальные лица знали очень мало – та небольшая группа людей, имеющих некоторую информацию, делиться ей не спешила. Вэнс, разумеется, оказывал всестороннюю помощь и поддержку, да и на месте команда Гиббса помогала все организовывать. Но смотря на весь поднявшийся хаос, Вэнс не мог не радоваться, что не возглавляет расследование. Да и понимание, что, по сути, он не может доверять ни одному агентству, с которым приходится сейчас работать, не добавляли оптимизма. Вэнс был согласен с подозрением МакГи о причастности Возрождения к теракту – хотя бы и потому, что совпадение времени было бы почти невероятным.  
Только спустя несколько часов удалось хотя бы немного привести все в порядок. Пострадавших развезли по больницам или оказали помощь и отпустили, были сняты предварительные показания, а команды криминалистов получили первые результаты. До окончательного результата было ещё далеко, но первое напряжение удалось снять. Представители правительство сделали несколько заявлений для прессы, обещая разобраться, найти и наказать виновных, и призывая народ к спокойствию.


	8. Глава 7

_Do you know what it's like when  
Ты знаешь, каково это, когда   
You're scared to see yourself   
Ты боишься смотреть на себя.   
Do you know what it's like when   
Ты знаешь, каково это когда   
You wish you were someone else...   
Ты хочешь быть кем-то еще...   
...I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow   
Я не хочу чувствовать так завтра   
I don't wanna live like this today   
Я не хочу жить так сегодня.   
Make me feel better   
Помоги мне почувствовать себя лучше   
I wanna feel better   
Я хочу чувствовать себя лучше   
Stay with me here   
Отанься со мной здесь   
And never surrender   
И никогда не сдавайся   
Skillet "Never Surrender" _

__Убедившись, что ситуацию держат под контролем, команда NCIS с командой Форнелла и агентами ЦРУ на буксире наконец смогли добраться до штаба. Вэнс уже ждал их в одной из переговорных, чтобы получить более полный отчет. Выслушав всю найденную информацию, он заключил:  
– И всё ещё никаких твердых доказательств.   
– Всё было тщательно спланировано, – покачал головой Тим, – но я уверен, что позже выяснится, что бомбы заложил либо кто-то из сотрудников, либо из посетителей, не вызвавших подозрений из-за своего положения в госструктурах.   
– Поэтому у них всё и получается, – понимающе кивнул Вэнс.   
В комнате повисло молчание. Кажется, даже Гиббс уже не сомневался, насколько крупная игра идет.   
– Думаю, вынесение любых решений может немного подождать, – прервал тишину Даки, – Тимоти был несколько ранен во взрыве, но отказался от осмотра, пока всё не успокоится. Думаю, ситуация сейчас позволяет нам спустится в морг на полчаса.   
Вэнс кивнул.   
– Разумеется. Я к вам присоединюсь.  
Даки был не против, а Тим слишком устал, чтобы возражать. За Вэнсом увязались Тони и Зива, порывалась и Эбби, но Гиббс уговорил её начать заниматься привезенными уликами. Она согласилась, взамен взяв с него обещание, что он тоже пойдет и удостоверится, что МакГи в порядке.   
В морге Даки гостеприимно махнул на стол для вскрытия. Тим сел, не моргнув глазом. Да уж, разительные перемены по сравнению с тем агентом, который только оказался в команде. Он не стал настаивать на том, чтобы лишние люди вышли – стесняться ему было особо нечего, да и он действительно, действительно устал. Осторожно стягивая пиджак, он пояснил.   
– В основном травмы на спине, плюс я не уверен за старые стежки. И руки еще немного…   
Зайдя ему за спину, Даки ахнул.   
– Тимоти! И ты ничего не сказал раньше!   
– Поверь, царапины неглубокие. Выглядит всё гораздо страшнее, чем на самом деле.   
Поджав губы, Даки сухо сказал:   
– Развернись, мне так будет удобнее. Придется отмачивать, иначе рубашку не снять.   
МакГи послушно развернулся, и никто из присутствующих не смог сдержать дрожь. Что и сказать, вид был впечатляющий – в отрицательном смысле. Рубашка на спине и плечах превратилась в лоскуты, а кожа была покрыта уже налившимися синяками и глубокими царапинами. И все обильно залито кровью.   
Даки подготовил воду с антисептиком и необходимые инструменты.   
– Я бы не отказался от руки помощи здесь.   
Тони, глянув на остальных, вздохнул и вышел вперед.   
– Я, в принципе, могу…   
– Замечательно, Энтони! – Обрадовался Даки. – Надевай перчатки, ты будешь отмачивать ткань, а я все убирать.   
Закатав рукава рубашки и надев латексные перчатки, Тони подошел к столу, где Даки вручил ему миску с водой и губку.   
– Начнем с левого плеча.   
Тони осторожно провел губкой по небольшому участку, и МакГи даже не вздрогнул, когда вода попала в рану. Тони как-то не очень понимал, почему он вообще вызвался. Вероятнее всего, потому что он, как ни странно, был самым лучшим вариантом – Вэнс не вызвался бы, если бы не была экстренная ситуация, Гиббс сейчас тоже, Зива вызвалась бы, но… Нет, если нужно было бы сделать экстренную перевязку в полевых условиях, он бы даже не думал, но сейчас, когда скорость не требовалась, а скорей немного осторожности, он не думал, что она подойдет. Вслух, конечно, он такое говорить не собирался – жизнь была ему еще дорога, как и части тела в полном комплекте. И Тони не мог даже найти подходящей цитаты или шутки, чтобы хоть как-то осветить ситуацию. Всё было слишком странно, слишком близко. МакГи чуть не погиб, многим так не повезло, да и еще их команда потихоньку разваливалась.   
– МакГи, как в итоге тебя не завалило, но зацепило?   
Тот пожал тем плечом, которое сейчас не обрабатывали.   
– Когда я нашел выживших, мы были довольно далеко от того места, где была последняя бомба, и, когда она взорвалась, то получилось заскочить в какой-то чулан. Одна из его стен была несущей, поэтому он не обвалился, но стены все-таки крошились.   
Даки, промывающий раны от песка, заметил:   
– Кроме того, как я понял из слов той милой леди, которая подходила тебя благодарить, во время обрушения ты прикрывал их и, так сказать, физически. Тогда я не понял, но сейчас…   
– А что мне, стоило самому под столом отсиживаться? Сделал, что мог, чтобы защитить хоть кого-то.   
– Нет-нет, я прекрасно понимаю такой порыв – поспешил заверить Тима Даки – Просто желал бы, чтобы это не было так опасно.   
– Что поделать, такая работа, – вздохнул МакГи.   
– И временный недостаток мозгов, – пробормотал себе под нос Тони, но был услышан. Тим глянул на него через плечо и саркастично пробормотал:   
– И смотрите, кто говорит.   
ДиНоззо вскинулся:   
– Намекаешь, что у меня нет мозгов, Стажёр?   
– О нет, Тони, – ядовито улыбнулся МакГи – я не намекаю. Я говорю прямым текстом, что не с твоей историей глупейших решений обвинять меня в непродуманности.   
– Глупейших… Я опытный старший агент, МакГи, я знаю, что делаю! – от возмущения Тони шмякнул ему на спину губкой с большим количеством воды, чем нужно. Тим невозмутимо дернул плечом, чтобы щекочущие струйки воды быстрее скатились вниз, и ответил:   
– Я бы мог напомнить, например, про чудную женщину, оказавшуюся нашим мужчиной-преступником, но я хороший человек, так что не буду.   
Тони едва сдержал рычание.   
Как ни странно, под продолжавшееся привычное переругивание дело пошло гораздо быстрее, так что уже скоро рубашку получилось снять и Даки смог заняться напрямую ранами, зашивая глубокие и обрабатывая мелкие. После того, как смылась кровь, выглядеть все стало действительно лучше, но все равно, особенно в комплексе с предыдущими повреждениями, это было очень нехорошо. Но работа спорилась, Тони продолжал переругиваться с МакГи, а по сути отвлекать его от неприятных ощущений, и в какой-то момент к ним присоединилась и Зива.   
Леон с интересом смотрел на большую часть своей главной команды. Он не очень эту самую команду понимал – возможно потому, что не очень и знал их. Лучше всего он знал МакГи и Гиббса. С последним им приходилось сотрудничать в любом случае – хотя зачастую они оба испытывали мало приятного от этого сотрудничества. Но Вэнс успел узнать его – хотя и часто не одобрял. Определенно, у него был своеобразные методы управления командой, и не всегда Леон был согласен с тем, что Гиббс позволяет, а что запрещает своим людям, но не мог не признавать, что работали они эффективно. Давид он, если говорить честно, несколько опасался, но это чувство она вызывала у всех, кто с ней сталкивался. Больше его напрягало, что он прекрасно понимал, что ее лояльность принадлежит не США или NCIS, а лично Гиббсу – и Вэнс не мог полностью ей доверять. ДиНоззо он не слишком любил – да, у него было хорошее чутьё и опыт, но безответственность и привычка бросаться в пекло не подумав перечеркивали хорошее. Да и его отношение к другим агентам, особенно младшим, порой можно было вполне назвать издевательствами. А уж про попытки познакомиться с любой мало-мальски симпатичной женщиной, попадающиеся ему на пути, и говорить нечего. Но в последние несколько дней Вэнс несколько пересмотрел взгляды. То, как ДиНоззо принял всю ситуацию в целом, а, главное, его отношение к МакГи – определенно, Вэнс ожидал от него это чуть ли в наименьшей степени. Отношения у них всегда были напряженные, с постоянными подколами, особенно со стороны ДиНоззо и явным неуважением. Но, как оказалось, в этот раз он ошибался – ДиНоззо принял это лучше остальных и явно беспокоился и старался поддержать МакГи, хотя и пытался это скрыть. Определенно, Вэнс его недооценил, но в этот раз он был рад ошибиться.   
И МакГи… Узнав его историю, сначала из засекреченного файла, и позже из скупых рассказов самого агента, первая реакция Вэнса – недоверие к бывшему воспитаннику ЦРУ – быстро сменилась уважением. Понимая, насколько он квалифицирован, Вэнс давал ем у разнообразные задания, с каждым разом все больше убеждаясь в его лояльности. Да, у МакГи были и недостатки, вроде подозрительности и общего неумения доверять, но в целом он был одним из лучших агентов. И Вэнс не мог не думать о том, что случилось бы, сложись всё иначе, если бы в жизни молодого человека не было ЦРУ.   
МакГи оказался прав, и у него действительно разошлись предыдущие швы и были поранены руки из-за попыток выбраться из-под завалов. Когда Даки наконец закончил, Тим с грустью посмотрел на пришедшую в совершенную негодность рубашку. Хорошо хоть у него с собой была запасная. Сдерживаясь, чтобы не поморщиться от боли в перебинтованных руках и очередной раз поврежденных ребрах, он натянул ее, с сожалением отложив пиджак. Даки попытался было уговорить его немного отдохнуть, но не слишком настаивал, понимая бесполезность этого.   
Снова поднявшись наверх, они уже хотели было снова приступить к обсуждениям и планам, но их прервал звонок мобильного. Покопавшись в сумке, Элизабет извлекла на свет свой старый мобильный. Посмотрев на вызывающего, она буквально изменилась в лице. Сглотнув, она ответила:   
– Агент Стоун… Да, сэр. Нет, Тимоти МакГи не рядом со мной. Что-то?.. – по мере объяснений на том конце ее лицо все больше серело. Но в какой-то момент она, словно решив что-то упрямо вскинула голову – Да, сэр я слышала про взрыв в Департаменте. Меня там не было, и его, по моим данным тоже. Мы говорили незадолго до этого, и он был в совершенно другом месте. … Нет, больше пока в контакт не вступали. …Я сообщу. …Слушаюсь.   
Закончив вызов, Элизабет замерла с нечитаемым выражением лица. Все молчали, в той или иной степени осознавая, что сейчас произошло. Взяв себя в руки, она с чуть дрожащей улыбкой повернулась к МакГи.   
– Ты говорил, что надеешься, что мне не придется обсуждать это с начальством. Но вот… пришлось. И я выбрала.   
Лицо Тима внешне казалось спокойным, но его команда уже привыкла, что за этим могла скрываться буря эмоций, о которых они и не подозревали. Но на незаметную долю секунды что-то прорвалось, и на его лице можно было заметить опустошение. А потом снова – спокойствие и уверенность.   
– Я понимаю твой выбор, Лиз – И, разворачиваясь к остальным – Это выиграло нам какое-то время, значит, нужно постараться не потратить его зря.   
Вэнс кивнул.   
– Сейчас нам нужно окончательно систематизировать имеющуюся информацию, чтобы составить план действий.   
Все включились в обсуждение, не заметив, что Тим выскользнул из зала заседаний. Точнее, один человек заметил – Тони, оглянувшись пару минут спустя и не увидев МакГи, тоже вышел. МакГи он увидел почти сразу – тот, пользуясь тем, что людей в здании сейчас почти не было, сидел прямо на полу недалеко от двери, наклонившись вперед и спрятав лицо в лежащих на коленях руках. Тони сглотнул и подошел к нему. МакГи даже не шелохнулся. Неуверенно постояв, Тони опустился на пол рядом.   
– Эй, МакГи, что такое?   
Это, к счастью, дало какую-то реакцию – Тим поднял голову и потер ладонями лицо.   
– Все в норме, Тони, мне просто был нужен перерыв, – но слова не вязались с выражением его лица – усталым и… грустным?   
– Да ладно тебе, у нас появился повод для радости – все-таки Стоун на нашей стороне, можно уже не сомневаться.   
На лицо МакГи на секунду словно набежала тень, но тут же пропала и он просто пожал плечами.   
– Это точно. Но я всё равно не могу не думать… – он покачал головой. Тони молчал, не желая его подталкивать и давая время собраться с мыслями. Наконец МакГи, снова уткнувшись лбом в колени, глухо пояснил – Департамент.   
Тони вздрогнул. Он знал, что этот день обеспечит ему достаточно материала для неприятных снов на ближайшее время.   
– Да, это…– Он попытался подобрать слова – Это действительно хреново. Но мы сделали всё что могли там.   
МакГи молчал, и, не видя его лица, Тони вообще не мог предположить, что творится в его голове – через его маску иногда все-таки прорывались какие-то эмоции, и можно было понять хоть что-то, а здесь...   
– Я должен был предугадать это нападение, – внезапно раздался голос Тима.   
Тони ошеломленно дернулся.   
– Что?.. МакГи, это было нереально! Ничто на это даже не намекало.   
– Все эти дни я пытался понять Штерна – что его мотивирует, куда он будет двигаться дальше. Мне показалось, что мне удалось просчитать хотя бы основные его ходы. Но такого нападения – открытого, крупного и наглого – я даже не брал в расчет. Я должен был понять – и не понял.   
Это дело, помимо всего прочего, открыло для Тони стороны МакГи, о которых он и не думал. Например – тяга к самобичеванию. И с этим нужно было что-то делать.   
– МакГи, ты не можешь брать на себя ответственность за то, что делает Штерн. В конце концов, никто из нас тоже не догадался – даже Вэнс и Гиббс.   
Тим поднял голову и откинулся назад, оперевшись затылком и менее поврежденным плечом о стену.   
– Меня учили этому, – помолчав, сказал он, и Тони не нужно было уточнять, о чем он – Я ненавижу это, но понимаю, что сейчас без этих навыков мне не справится. А люди все равно погибли.   
Он потер подозрительно заблестевшие глаза.   
– А Вэнс и Гиббс… Вэнс не эксперт, и в подобных делах он доверяет тем, кто разбирается в вопросе – то есть мне. Гиббс… думаю, ты заметил, что он в принципе не пылает энтузиазмом по поводу этого дела. Кажется, он вообще не хочет лишний раз думать обо всем этом. По-моему, – он сглотнул, но продолжил – за эти несколько дней команда разошлась дальше, чем когда Вэнс нас расформировал.   
Тони никогда не любил оказываться в подобных ситуациях – одна мысль о эмоциональном разговоре вызывала у него нервный смех – но сейчас он не мог уйти или даже перевести тему. Потому что, кажется, он остался единственным, кого МакГи допускал к тому, что творится в его умной, но очень набитой голове. И Тони помнил слишком хорошо, каково это – когда не можешь высказать хотя бы малую часть того, что съедает тебя изнутри. Во время истории с Джин, когда порой ему отчаянно хотелось просто пожаловаться на то, что все хреново, без подробностей – он не мог пойти ни к кому. А, как оказалось, демоны МакГи съедали его долгие годы, и если непривычная и дискомфортная для них обоих ситуация поможет хоть немного их утихомирить – это того стоило.   
Тони чуть толкнул его плечом, обращая на себя внимание.   
– Да, все сейчас разбрелись по своим углам, но в итоге, когда будет нужно, мы будем действовать вместе – потому что мы команда. И не думаю, что что-то сможет изменить это необратимо, рано или поздно всё вернется в норму. Мы уже пережили не один кризис – и сумели как-то не убить друг друга.   
МакГи помимо воли хмыкнул. Тони замялся, и, положив руку ему на плечо, чуть сжал пальцы.   
– В департаменте, – наконец сказал он, – какое-то время мы думали что ты погиб там, знаешь? И перед этим померкли все вопросы и претензии, которые у кого-то были. И если что, я буду отрицать, что это сказал, но ты сделал всё чертовски хорошо сегодня, Тим. Да и без тебя бы мы, думаю, до сих пор не вычислили бы "Возрождение". Так что и не думай обвинять себя, понял?   
Тим смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом – удивленным, недоверчивым, но где-то в глубине благодарным и счастливым, от чего Тони чувствовал себя совсем неуютно. Но в итоге Тим просто улыбнулся и сказал:   
– Спасибо, Тони.   
ДиНоззо расслабился, поняв, что, кажется, умудрился сказать то, что и было нужно, и чуть сконфуженно, но стараясь не подавать вида, убрал руку.   
– А на счет Штерна – не думаю, что у тебя получится понять, как он думает. Мужик явно сумасшедший. Да и нормальный не стал бы затевать всю эту чехарду непонятно ради чего, – сразу же он раскаялся, что сказал это, так как улыбка МакГи явно потускнела от этой темы. Но слишком сильно он, кажется, всё-таки не расстроился.   
– Да нет, он не сумасшедший – задумчиво сказал МакГи – наоборот, очень цельная и устойчивая личность. Но я действительно не могу понять, что он от всего этого хочет получить – он не фанатик, чтобы делать это за идею, а выгоды я не вижу. В случае, если все это попытка подорвать власть – желания эту власть занять в нем тоже не видно.   
Тони недоуменно нахмурился. За мыслями МакГи он порой не успевал.   
– Власть?.. А, все эти «большие шишки», причастные к созданию "Возрождения". Думаешь, они нужны Штерну для помощи в укреплении власти? Я бы скорее предположил деньги.   
– Это всегда о власти, Тони. Власть дает и деньги, и влияние, и всё, что еще может быть нужно.   
– Вот только как Штерн думает эту власть удерживать? Он в политике не крутился, и я бы даже на этих «шишек» особо не полагался, – фыркнул Тони.   
Тим пожал плечами.   
– Он их держит идеей, хотя как он смог окрутить кого-то такого положения, я не представляю… – он внезапно затих. Судя по невидящему взгляду, уходящему куда-то в соседнюю стену, в голове у него проносился целый вихрь мыслей и догадок, внезапно вызванный чем-то в их разговоре. Понимая, что процесс лучше не прерывать – да и вряд ли ему удалось бы дозваться сейчас до МакГи – Тони ничего не оставалось, кроме как сидеть и ждать. Он ненавидел это.   
Впрочем, мозговой штурм продлился недолго – прошло не больше минуты, когда МакГи резко выпрямился, от чего ДиНоззо дернуться от неожиданности.   
– Это не Штерн, – резко сказал он, заставив Тони замереть с отвисшей челюстью.   
– Что?.. – еле справившись с собой, выдавил он – Это не Возрождение?   
Тим нетерпеливо тряхнул головой.   
– Возрождение. Но стоит за всем не Штерн. Он – отвлекающий маневр, ширма для тех, кто это действительно затеял – Тони продолжал смотреть на него с явным отсутствием связных мыслей и Тим терпеливо пояснил – Те самые чины из агентств, которые непонятно зачем помогали Штерну. Думаю, я даже смогу это проследить в тех данных, которые мы уже нашли – просто не знали, на что смотреть.   
МакГи удивительно быстро для своих ран поднялся на ноги, явно переполненный энергией и энтузиазмом, но не унесся сразу искать и доказывать, как можно было ожидать.   
Улыбнувшись уголком рта, он протянул руку все так же сидевшему на полу ошеломленному Тони.   
– Как оказалось, иногда полезно проговаривать проблему.   
Тони стряхнул с себя оцепенение, и, уцепившись за предложенную руку, поднялся.   
– Видишь, без меня бы ты не додумался, Стажёр, – гордо сказал он.   
Тим хмыкнул и покачал головой.   
– Надо обрадовать остальных внезапным новым развитием. _ _

__Их отсутствие уже успели заметить, но особо не побеспокоились, так как пропали они не в одиночку. Но расспросить их никто не успел – МакГи принялся излагать свою догадку. Лица представителей всех трех агентств вытягивались все больше и больше по мере рассказа. После ошеломленной тишины Вэнс озвучил мысли, бродившие в голове у каждого.  
– Это хуже, чем мы думали.   
Ни у кого не было возражений – даже Гиббс, держал все сомнения, если они были, при себе.   
– Агент МакГи… – начал Вэнс, повернувшись к нему, но он уже встал.   
– Я выделю доказательства в имеющейся информации по новым догадкам, и сведу это с остальной информацией.   
– Верно, – кивнул Вэнс – Остальные обеспечивают помощь и проверяют, не появилась ли какая-либо новая информация за это время.   
Предложений или возражений ни у кого не было, так что все разошлись работать.   
В следующий раз группа собралась уже ближе к полуночи, закончив со сбором информации, в центре связи. Дни недосыпа и нервотрепки давали о себе знать, и выглядели они довольно осунувшимися – особенно команда Гиббса, на которых пришелся весь основной удар. Но, хотя порой и звучали жалобы, но уйти не порывался никто – каждый из них был здесь понимая, насколько важно разрешить это дело. Хотя практически никто не осознавал масштабы в полном объёме, то, что это грандиозно, понимали все – и теперь, когда стало известно, что это действует не какой-то фанатик, пусть и довольно влиятельный, а одни из первых людей государства, ставки повысились запредельно. У них не было времени на промедление и не было права на ошибку.   
Говорить должен был МакГи – именно у него была собранная и рассортированная полная информация, да и его лидерству по случаю больше никто не пытался возразить. Каждый понимал, что без него он и не достигли бы и половины результатов, которые у них были сейчас. Правда, у Даки было что сказать по поводу упрямых агентов, взваливающих на себя почти неподъемную ношу и отказывающихся принимать помощь, но он промолчал, понимая, что результата не будет.   
Тим роздал всем по увесистой папке, содержащей все материальные доказательства, которые удалось собрать, сам же он встал перед экранами. Все эмоциональные бури и личные переживания были забыты – он был собран, спокоен и уверен. Поймав его взгляд, ему чуть улыбнулась Элизабет – она помнила его именно таким с поры их знакомства, и она чувствовала себя гораздо более уверенно, снова видя его таким.   
– Итак, – проговорил он, не слишком громко, но веско – краткий синопсис таков. Пятнадцать лет назад группа чиновников из различных правительственных организаций начали создавать организацию "Возрождение" – по крайней мере, этот срок самый давний из тех, который материально зафиксирован. Свое участие они срывали максимально, чтобы "Возрождение" нельзя было связать с ними – никаких прямых переводов денег, только через третьих лиц и промежуточные компании, никаких материально зафиксированных отношений, контрактов или договоров. На это ушло четыре года, что вполне оправдано, так как из-за всех предосторожностей они действовали медленно, а базу создавали серьезную. Примерно в середине к делу подключили Рональда Штерна – заплатив ему очень немаленькую сумму и продолжая выплаты по сей день на хорошо спрятанный счет в Швейцарии – в качестве «лица» и официального создателя Возрождения. Нужен был харизматичный, представительный человек, который смог бы увлечь людей, достаточно умный, чтобы не попытаться воспользоваться полученными возможностями в своих целях и удовлетворяться тем, что ему дадут, и не отягощенный слишком большими моральными устоями, чтобы в принципе пойти на такую сделку. И Штерн идеально выполнил свою задачу. Вероятно, о реальном распределении власти знают единицы, и такое положение дел должно будет длиться и дальше. Итак, "Возрождение" было создано одиннадцать лет назад, и работы велись по двум направлениям – создание благоприятного общественного мнения и вербовка людей, имеющих пользу для плана.   
Форнелл помотал головой и подавил желание протянуть руку, как в школе, для привлечения внимания.   
– Так, вот несколько поподробнее бы, МакГи. Выглядит довольно похожим для меня.   
Тим кивнул.   
– Конечно. Условно говоря, организации подобного типа – я бы даже сказал секты – имеют четкую структуру. Глава, его приближенные, рабочая команда, рядовые члены и не участвующие, но сочувствующие. Структура эта пирамидальная, то есть каждый уровень больше предыдущего. Каждый из них достаточно ограничен в численности – просто объективными рамками. Каждый – кроме последнего. Количество людей, которые не состоят в организации, но которые поддерживают их идеи, не ограничено, и, чем их больше, тем больше вес организации в обществе, даже если она довольно небольшая. Именно на эту часть были направлены громкие благотворительные проекты "Возрождения", людям не особенно нужно знать идеи и подробности, они слышат и запоминают – "Возрождение" построило школу, поддержало социальный проект. Все эти люди – база для дальнейших идей, они обеспечат поддержку "Возрождению" в случае необходимости. На другом краю те, кто необходим "Возрождению" – люди, имеющие реальные возможности. Тут ценится каждый индивидуально, на вербовку каждого отводятся время и ресурсы, при этом в самой организации они могут и не состоять, но гораздо важнее большинства членов – к их числу относится и Росон. Госслужащие и частные лица, правоохранители, финансисты, управленцы – те, кто сможет либо шпионить, либо влиять. Именно кто-то из них заложил бомбы в Департамент – их приняли там за своих и не среагировали должным образом.   
Форнелл, помрачневший после упоминания о Росоне, кивнул, показывая, что понял.   
– Из того, что удалось узнать об их теневой деятельности за эти годы, – пару щелчков клавишами и кивок на экраны, где развернулись информация, – можно увидеть, что их люди проникли практически во все важные государственные структуры правительства. Кроме того, что это в принципе само по себе большая проблема, это еще и затрудняет выяснение их точных планов – которые можно было бы просчитать, если бы они сделали упор на какие-то конкретные службы. Но если собрать всё вместе – годы подготовки, количество так или иначе вовлеченных людей, затраченные финансы, организации, где есть их люди – с наибольшей вероятностью высчитывается одна конечная цель. Попытка захвата власти в США.   
Даже если бы кто-то захотел возразить о бредовости этого вывода, у них просто не было слов и перехватило дыхание. Не обращая внимания на шокированные лица вокруг, Тим продолжал.   
– Хотя это кажется очень маловероятным сценарием, на самом деле подобное вполне осуществимо. Разумеется, здесь не идет речь о вооруженном нападении и перевороте. Скорее это будет попытка скомпрометировать нынешнее правительство, обвинив его в каком-нибудь крупном бедствии, подстроенном с помощью диверсии, и на волне общественного возмущения устроить Штерна во главе страны. Как ни удивительно сценарий вполне жизнеспособен, так как защита страны спланирована в основном от внешней угрозы, а не от доморощенных террористов – да и к тому же обладающих поддержкой с самого «верха». Увы, подробности об их планах выяснить не удалось – они скрываются слишком хорошо, осознавая, каковы ставки.   
Слушатели начали потихоньку «отмирать», и первым голос подал Вэнс.   
– МакГи… Это все действительно реально? Ты не мог ошибиться? – Потому что поверить практически невозможно.   
– Всё в файлах. Прочитайте и попробуйте сделать другой вывод, – пожал плечами МакГи, не обидевшись на недоверие, осознавая, насколько невероятно звучат его слова.   
Зашуршали страницы множества копий одного и того же отчета. В ожидании Тим присел на ближайший стол, щелкая в компьютере и вызывая другие части презентации на экран.   
– Диверсия, о которой ты говорил, – добравшись до этой части в отчете и не найдя пояснений, спросила Зива, – это департамент юстиции?   
– Нет, – мотнул головой МакГи, – слишком небольшой масштаб – они будут делать что-то гораздо большее. Взрыв был, скорее всего, отвлекающим маневром для окончательной подготовки диверсии.   
– Но разве после теракта не усилят безопасность во всех стратегически важных или людных местах? – непонимающе нахмурился Сакс.   
– Усилят, но это значит лишь то, что диверсия не будет такой прямолинейной, – пожал плечами Тим.   
Наконец, все дочитали – или хотя бы просмотрели основные моменты. Вэнс сжал переносицу. Да, определенно, его не предупреждали о подобном, когда он соглашался на этот пост. Но он понимал, что выбора у них не было. Так уж вышло, что они оказались втянуты в эту историю, и оказались единственными, кто не был скомпрометирован связями с Возрождением а значит, могли что-то сделать.   
Он встал, привлекая внимание.   
– Итак, думаю, сомнений теперь нет ни у кого – мы под угрозой невиданной опасности, и мы оказались единственными, кто может противостоять ей. Любой официальный запрос о содействии с огромной долей вероятности будет перехвачен врагом, и они смогут отслеживать все наши действия – и, соответственно, им противостоять. Все вы читали прогноз агента МакГи – времени у нас практически нет, с такими темпами это вопрос нескольких дней, когда Возрождение подготовит основной удар. К тому времени мы должны максимально точно узнать их планы и предотвратить. К тому же есть еще и проблема идентификации.   
МакГи кивнул, а Сакс непонимающе распахнул глаза.   
– Что за «проблема идентификации», сэр? Это упоминалось в отчете, но я не совсем понял…   
Форнелл возвел глаза к потолку, желая последовать примеру Гиббса и обеспечить своему человеку смачный подзатыльник. Но Вэнс на удивление терпеливо пояснил, видя недоумение еще на паре лиц.   
– Даже когда мы сможем предотвратить их планы, остается вопрос конкретных личностей, которые за этим стояли. Мы не можем вычислить их сейчас, и вряд ли это изменится после. Но нам нужно узнать их имена и найти доказательства их причастности, иначе, если их не обезвредить, никто не гарантирует, что ситуация не повторится.   
Кажется, до каждого наконец дошла вся масштабность задачи, которая на них свалилась. И на кону в случае провала вполне вероятно стояло будущее Америки.   
– МакГи, – позвал Вэнс.   
– Да, сэр.   
– Подозреваю, что наш наилучший шанс – все-таки отследить их компьютерный след – сейчас практически невозможно осуществить что-либо без участия компьютера. Но продолжайте действовать осторожно, спугнуть их сейчас было бы непростительно. Вам поможет мисс Шуто, в то время, когда не будет занята основной работой – нам все еще лучше не привлекать излишнего внимания даже среди своих. Еще я отправлю к вам пару человек из компьютерного отдела, тех, на счет кого я стопроцентно уверен.   
– Есть, господин директор, – кивнул МакГи, – Вероятно, мне понадобится центр связи в полном распоряжении.   
– Я постараюсь это устроить, – Вэнс продолжил раздавать указания – Агент Джонс, вы продолжите физическое отслеживание Штерна, особое влияние уделяя его контактам. То же, думаю, следует делать и агенту Форнеллу с его командой.   
Возражений не последовало.   
– Гиббс, с остальной частью вашей команды проверяйте все свои каналы на что-то необычное. Быть может, в Возрождении решили заручиться связями с кем-то с международной арены, или просто показали свой интерес в ком-то. Доктор Моллард, мистер Палмер, возвращайтесь пока к привычному режиму работы, но не забывайте о бдительности и обращайте внимание на любую мелочь. Агент Стоун, – развернулся он к последнему оставшемуся человеку – Думаю, вы сами сможете определить, в какой области вы сможете оказать помощь, не вызвав излишнего внимания ваших боссов, – она молча кивнула, будучи как никогда серьёзной._ _


	9. Глава 8

_You should've never gone to Hollywood.  
Ты никогда не должен был приезжать в Голливуд.   
They find you,   
Они находят тебя,   
two-time you.   
Обманывают тебя.   
Say you're the best they've ever seen.   
Говорят – ты лучшее, что они когда-либо видели.   
You should've never trusted Hollywood.   
Ты никогда не должен доверять Голливуду.   
System Of A Down "Lost In Hollywood" _

Вопросов или предложений больше ни у кого не было, так что все поспешили приступить к работе. Точнее, после того, как Вэнс разогнал ночную смену центра связи, объяснив это технической необходимостью и отправив людей на запасные станции с меньшей мощностью. Что поделать, там были мощные компьютеры и свободные ресурсы–в отличие от компьютерного отдела, где машины были возможно и лучше, но забиты всевозможными тяжелейшими программами. Ну а остальные, раз уж МакГи окопался в пустом центре связи, решили расположиться там же – в конце концов, большая конфиденциальность, чем в комнате команды и больше места, чем в конференц-зале.  
Очередная бессонная ночь, заполненная потоками информации, в подавляющем большинстве бесполезной, кофе, китайской едой «на вынос» и усталостью, которая, казалось, въелась в самые кости. Форнелл, Сакс и Лоуренс, разумеется, не в первый раз работали на износ ради важного дела, но упорство, с которым держались люди NCIS, приводило их в замешательство. Эбби, после пары часов помощи МакГи все же поддалась на уговоры пойти поспать, но спустилась к себе в лабораторию и устроилась на любимом матрасе. Да даже доктор Моллард и Палмер, которые в принципе были не нужны здесь до утра, остались спать в одной из комнат отдыха на не очень удобных диванах, чтобы оказаться в готовности на случай внезапной необходимости. Тобиас вообще сомневался, что директор Вэнс появлялся дома в эти дни – он, казалось, ночевал в штабе, и Форнелл только надеялся, что его жена была более понимающей, чем Диана. Гиббс, Давид и ДиНоззо выглядели как кофеиновые зомби, но продолжали обзванивать свои контакты в поисках любых зацепок. Но самым упёртым был МакГи. Было удивительно, как он вообще стоит после недавнего режима и особенно последнего дня, но он не просто стоял, а работал – и так, как Форнелл не видел до этого. Он, конечно, в компьютерах разбирался не слишком, но мог понять, что навыки МакГи лежали далеко за пределами стандартного и даже очень хорошего уровня.  
В один из моментов ночного – даже почти утреннего – бдения МакГи оказался за одним из компьютеров, рядом с которым работал Форнелл и его команда. После десятка минут, когда они уже почти забыли о его присутствии, он негромко сказал:  
– Вы ведь обвиняете себя, да?  
Ему не нужно было пояснять, что он имеет в виду. Непонятно, обращался ли он только к Форнеллу или к ним всем, но замерли все трое. Ответил все же Форнелл.  
– Он был членом нашей команды. Мы знали его не один год, и не поняли, что последние два года он предавал нас. Как можно себя не винить?  
МакГи покачал головой.  
– Люди делают выбор, и делают его сами. Он агент и умный человек, если он захотел скрывать что-то, он скроет это. И вы не можете брать ответственность за тот выбор, о котором вы даже не знали, и который он сделал в трезвом уме.  
Лоуренс поднял на него темный взгляд.  
– Это личный опыт, агент МакГи?  
– В какой-то степени, агент Лоуренс. В части про личный выбор так точно.  
Лоуренс вглядывался в его лицо ещё несколько секунд, а потом кивнул и опустил взгляд. Посчитав, что сказал всё, Тим перешел за очередной компьютер. И, наверное, он действительно сказал всё – по крайней мере, нужное. От этого груза не избавится за один день или тем более за один разговор, но впервые с самого момента, когда они узнал о предательстве Росона, каждый из троих агентов почувствовал себя чуть легче.  
Раннее утро встретило их проснувшимися Даки, Эбби и Палмером, сходившим за кофе, и практически нулевыми результатами. Так что директора, спустившегося из своего кабинета встретила очень мрачная группа. Резюмировал все Гиббс.  
– Такими темпами, если ориентировочные даты верны, мы не успеем ничего даже узнать, не то что сделать.  
Возразить на это было нечего.  
– Всем, кто работал всю ночь нужно поспать хотя бы пару часов, – принял решение Вэнс, – Комнаты отдыха – не лучший вариант, но я понимаю, что никто из вас не согласится уехать сейчас, а некоторые бодрствуют уже двое суток.  
Признавая его правоту, никто не стал высказывать протестов. Все потихоньку начали подниматься… все, кроме МакГи.  
– Агент МакГи, – позвал Вэнс.  
– Я пока останусь, господин директор, – отозвался тот, не отрываясь от мониторов, – нужно закончить поиск. Я отдохну позже.  
– МакГи, – неодобрительно сказал Вэнс, – если мы загоним себя до смерти, лучше от этого не будет. Особенно если пытаться делать все в одиночку.  
МакГи упрямо тряхнул головой.  
– Сэр, вы же не будете отрицать, что у меня лучшие шансы разобраться. Да и потом, я не думаю, что смогу нормально отдохнуть, пока не узнаю, какая роль во всем плане отведена мне.  
Вэнс ошеломленно моргнул. Он должен был понять. В конце концов, он действительно успел несколько узнать МакГи за время их совместной работы.  
– Мы же выяснили, что ЦРУ к этому отношения не имеет, и я не думаю, что обвинять себя ещё и в этом…  
– Это не отрицает того, что вполне вероятно без этого они не обратили бы своего внимания на меня, и мы не оказались бы в такой ситуации. Так что да, директор, я вижу вполне прямую связь между этим, и так как ситуация с ЦРУ – это моя ответственность… – он продолжал смотреть в экран, не поднимая глаз ни на директора, ни на остальных, непонимающе слушающих перепалку.  
И Вэнс на секунду потерял самообладание.  
– Чёрт возьми, тебе было всего пятнадцать лет, МакГи!  
Наконец это дало реакцию – Тим отодвинулся от компьютера и встал, разворачиваясь к директору.  
– Это ничего не меняет. Если у меня хватило ума влезть в секретные архивы, должно было хватить его и на то, чтоб понять, что им понадобилось от меня на самом деле. – Он говорил резко, но всё ещё не теряя самообладания.  
В последовавшей за этим тишине раздался неуверенный голос Эбби.  
– Постой, МакГи, тебе было пятнадцать, когда…  
– Да, когда я начал работать в ЦРУ, – ответил он, не глядя на неё.  
Зива тяжело сглотнула, прежде чем спросить:  
– Но как такое возможно? Как кто-то мог допустить, чтобы ребёнок…  
Тим перевел на нее нечитаемый тяжелый взгляд.  
– Цель оправдывает средства, Зива, по крайней мере для тогдашнего руководства ЦРУ. У меня ушло две недели, чтобы понять это, когда я начал работать там… и полтора года, чтобы суметь уйти.  
Никто не мог найти, что сказать больше. Каждый, кажется, только выработал свой взгляд на новость о причастности МакГи к ЦРУ, но эта информация полностью переворачивала всю ситуацию. Непонятно, что можно сказать. Непонятно даже, что думать. Совершенно неохватываемая разумом ситуация, слишком невероятная, чтобы понять. Те, кто были в курсе и раньше – Вэнс, Элизабет и Джонс – тоже молчали, давая остальным время, чтобы хоть как-то придти в себя.  
Наконец, понимая, что молчание затягивается, Вэнс снова взял слово.  
– Думаю, все-таки всем нужно отдохнуть – и да, без исключений, МакГи.  
На этот раз возражать Тим не стал. 

Участники этой затеи разбрелись по агентству, устраиваясь где придется, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть, но особо не привлечь внимания. У агентов NCIS было преимущество – у них здесь были рабочие столы, а дремлющие за столами агенты после бессонной рабочей ночи не были ничем необычным.  
Правда с тем, чтобы уснуть, в этот раз были проблемы. Не смотря на усталость, было слишком много мыслей, чтобы суметь отключить мозг. Так что они четверо просто устроились поудобнее, закрыв глаза и надеясь, что сон придет.  
В тишине раздался шепот Зивы:  
– МакГи, почему у тебя заняло полтора года, чтобы уйти?  
Ответа не было так долго, что она решила, что уже его не получит, когда МакГи заговорил – сухо, но не так жёстко, как раньше:  
– Потому что я был нужен им Зива, нужен настолько, что они нарушили много законов, чтобы получить меня. И просто по моему желанию меня бы никто не отпустил. Мне пришлось придумать, как это устро…  
Внезапно оборвавшаяся фраза заставила Тони приоткрыть глаза.  
– МакГи?.. – но он не отреагировал, глядя в пустоту широко распахнутыми глазами с уже знакомым Тони выражением внутренних раздумий. Пару минут спустя он «отвис», чем Тони не преминул воспользоваться.  
– Что-то придумал, МакГи?  
Тот перевёл взгляд на него.  
– Да, но время терпит, да и следует все обдумать получше. Спи, Тони.  
И, как это ни удивительно, пару минут спустя Тони уже спал. 

Спустя три часа Тони проснулся, ощущая запах крепкого кофе. Была, конечно, вероятность, что это обман уставшего разума, но слишком уж интенсивным был запах. Он приподнял веки, и его взгляд тут же уперся в стаканчик, стоящий в десятке сантиметров от его носа. Оторвав голову от стола, Тони ухватился за него, замерев и вдыхая чудный аромат.  
– Личная любезность директора Вэнса, – пояснил голос МакГи. Развернувшись к его столу, Тони увидел обладателя голоса, уже пьющего из своего стакана. Он был застегнут на все пуговицы, буквально и фигурально, и, хотя темная одежда подчеркивала, что МакГи был бледнее обычного, выглядел он лучше, чем во все эти дни, начиная с нападения.  
– Где остальные? – Спросил ДиНоззо, без особого впрочем, энтузиазма. Здесь был кофе, и источник его головной боли и переживаний тоже был здесь, а не болтался где-то в самоубийственно-героическом акте – чего еще желать?  
– Зива в ванной, Эбби и Палмер показывают Лиз и Кэму где тут можно очеловечиться – поесть и вымыться, Даки пока на рабочем месте, а Гиббс, вероятно, отыскивает Форнеллла с командой, которые куда-то запрятались, чтобы поспать, – видя активную, но не слишком успешную работу мысли на заспанном лице Тони, Тим милостиво пояснил, – Общий сбор через десять минут. 

Через обещанные десять минут все участники этой группы снова собрались в пустующем зале заседаний. Вэнс, видя боевой настрой МакГи, даже не стал сначала держать слово, а махнул ему рукой, предлагая начать.  
– Как мы уже поняли, если продолжать действовать по тому же плану, результатов это не принесет, а более активные попытки тут же уведомят наших противников о том, что мы их раскрыли, – несколько человек кивнули, другие же ждали, когда он перестанет говорить очевидное, – После разговора с директором Вэнсом и его последующего обсуждения я понял, как нам узнать планы "Возрождения" так, чтобы успеть помешать им, плюс выяснить имена организаторов.  
По комнате прокатилась волна шепота и многие неосознанно подались вперед. Только лицо Вэнса стало тревожно-задумчивым. МакГи, заметив это, кивнул.  
– Думаю, что вы поняли, о чем я, директор. Провокация.  
Вэнс встал.  
– Агент МакГи, это безумие.  
– Не большее, чем сама идея противостоять чему-то уровня "Возрождения" силами нескольких человек, – спокойно ответил Тим.  
– Стоп! – Вскинул ладонь Гиббс – Что за провокация и какое отношение она имеет к разговору о ЦРУ?  
Тим развернулся к нему и остальным членам своей команды.  
– Я как-то рассказывал про автомобильную аварию, об этом написано в моем личном деле, – Тони кивнул – Так вот, это не был несчастный случай. Как я упоминал, я долго подготавливал возможность ухода. Понимая, что мне нужно что-то серьезное, чтобы противопоставить боссам ЦРУ, я начал копать. Выяснил, что они проворачивали много чего в обход директора и правительства, но доказать это было невозможно – они не зря занимали такое высокое положение в главном органе разведки страны и шифроваться умели. Не буду расписывать технические подробности, но я долго следил за ними, а потом, выбрав момент, дал понять, что у меня на них что-то есть. Расчет оправдался – они занервничали, не подготовились должным образом, и их следующие ходы оставили следы, которые я потом смог отследить. Ну а дальше была уже политика.  
– Вот только этими ходами была та самая автокатастрофа, – мрачно добавил Вэнс.  
– Ну да, – довольно легкомысленно пожал плечами Тим, – сделали первое, что им пришло в голову, и даже сами толком не определились, хотели ли они меня ликвидировать или напугать.  
У его команды даже больше не было слов. Почти каждый день этого дела приносил им что-то совершенно немыслимое, вещи, которые еще пару недель назад показались бы им совершенно нереальными.  
– То есть получается, – медленно сказала Зива, словно пытаясь вспомнить правильные слова, – что ты спровоцировал покушение на тебя боссами ЦРУ, чтобы уйти оттуда?  
– В общем да, – кивнул Тим, и, не дав никому больше среагировать, быстро продолжил – В этот раз задача немного иная. До этого я просто ходил вокруг них, пытаясь подсмотреть, что они делают, или незаметно влезть на неглубокие слои, где не особо что и лежит – только чтобы они не обратили внимания. Сейчас я планирую залезть так глубоко, как нужно, не сказать, что не прячась, но не давая этому сдержать себя. Мы сможем понять, что они задумали, и когда подготовимся, то намеренно частично раскроемся, вызвав тем самым небольшой хаос и спровоцировав их на ошибки. И нет, – добавил он, предвосхищая возражения – Я не думаю, что их действия будут схожи с действиями моих прежних боссов. Скорее они озаботятся обеспечением безопасности операции, а все разборки оставят на потом, опасаясь упустить возможность претворить в жизнь свой план.  
Вэнс покачал головой.  
– Агент МакГи. Тот план был самоубийственным, и этот – немногим лучше. Да, конкретного физического риска меньше, но и противник намного страшнее.  
Но МакГи остался невозмутим.  
– Как вы сами указали, директор Вэнс, тогда мне было пятнадцать, да и ситуация была отличной от нынешней. Разговор об этом натолкнул меня на мысль, но план я разработал исходя из других вводных данных, актуальных для нашей нынешней ситуации. И, боюсь, это единственный возможный план, где мы имеем хоть какие-то шансы на положительный результат. Единственная альтернатива – сидеть и смотреть, как страну будут перекраивать террористы по своему желанию.  
Он не добавлял угрожающий тон, даже не повышал голос – просто стоял напротив Вэнса и уверенно говорил, глядя ему в глаза, не обращая внимание на явное неодобрение директора. И в этот момент Гиббс, наверное впервые, действительно смог соотнести все сказанное про прошлое МакГи с человеком, которого он знал столько лет. Потому что вполне мог представить, как человек, который стоял сейчас перед ним, мог выдержать полтора года в ЦРУ не сломавшись, и найти в себе силы уйти оттуда – и стать тем агентом, с которым он работал. И, главное, стать тем, кто мог противостоять Вэнсу – уважая своего оппонента, идя против не из чувства противоречия, а будучи твердо уверенным в своей позиции и готовым ее отстаивать не смотря ни на что.  
Наконец Вэнс подал голос.  
– Агент МакГи, переговорим в моем кабинете, – по его нейтральному тону ничего нельзя было понять.  
– Конечно, директор, – так же нейтрально согласился Тим, и остальным осталось только гадать о содержании грядущего разговора. 

Усевшись в свое кресло и подождав, когда МакГи сядет в кресло посетителей напротив, Вэнс начал:  
– Итак, агент МакГи, я подозреваю, что сказали вы не всё, и надеюсь что сейчас вы будете более откровенны.  
Тот только пожал плечами.  
– Ничего существенного я не утаил. Единственное – я бы попросил, чтобы я один занимался конкретной работой по проходу в базы "Возрождения". У меня были мысли по поводу центра связи, но думаю, даже лучше будет, если я буду работать из съемной квартиры, нужно будет только привезти еще несколько деталей.  
Вэнс какое-то время всматривался в выражение вежливого внимания на лице Тима, а потом откинулся назад, мрачно улыбнувшись.  
– Так значит, опасность того, что они попытаются ликвидировать угрозу, все же есть.  
– Да. Не слишком большая, – признал МакГи – но рисковать я не хочу.  
– И под риском вы подразумеваете…  
– То, что пострадает моя команда, другие люди, работающие над делом или всё агентство.  
– И себя вы, как всегда, не учитываете.  
МакГи только молча пожал плечами – Вэнс достаточно его знал, чтобы понять, чем и ради чего он жертвовал до этого.  
– Вы правы, – после паузы продолжил Вэнс – что других вариантов у нас нет, по крайней мере придумать что-то лучшее мы не успеем, а ничего не делать – это даже не вариант. Так что как бы мне не нравился этот план, мы последуем ему. Но на квартире вы этого делать не будете, я должен наблюдать, а в штабе это проще. Не потому что не доверяю, а потому что не могу быть уверенным, что вы не возьмете на себя ненужный риск.  
МакГи только усмехнулся.  
– Вы любите предосторожности, господин директор.  
– Вы хороший агент, и я не хотел бы вас потерять только из-за того, что в какой-то момент вы решите подставить себя под удар там, где этого можно было избежать.  
МакГи поднял уголок рта в улыбке, но в глазах она не отразилась – как и во всё время этого разговора.  
– Не волнуйтесь, сэр, инстинкт самосохранения у меня присутствует, и я всегда стараюсь обезопасить и себя тоже – просто приоритеты расставлены в определенном порядке.  
Вэнсу нечего было на это возразить. Он действительно знал, что Тим был осторожным человеком, не любящим ненужный риск. Но когда под удар могли попасть небезразличные ему люди, МакГи легко отказывался от личной безопасности в их пользу. Действительно, приоритеты…  
– Хорошо, агент МакГи, я даю разрешение. Будем надеяться, что этот план принесет результат, – что ему еще оставалось, кроме как согласиться?  
– Думаю, надежда – это все что нам остается, сэр, – МакГи чуть слышно вздохнул, – Но я приложу все усилия, чтобы она не оказалась напрасной.  
– Я не сомневаюсь в этом, – чуть улыбнулся Вэнс.  
Чуть поколебавшись, МакГи сказал:  
– Сэр, не думаю, что остальным следует знать о рисках. Боюсь, они отреагируют излишне эмоционально.  
_Скорее уж откажутся отходить даже на шаг от МакГи._ Это, определенно, был неплохой вариант, но существовала большая вероятность, что тот не сможет и не будет работать, пока не будет знать, что его команда в безопасности.  
– Я соглашусь, но в случае, если я замечу, что вы чрезмерно рискуете, я им сообщу.  
Тим согласно кивнул.  
Вернувшись в комнату совещаний, Вэнс сообщил:  
– Мы будем следовать плану, предложенному агентом МакГи. Взлом их систем и провокация – единственный шанс добраться до них. Всем следить за обстановкой как и раньше и, в случае необходимости, помогать агенту МакГи, так как на него ложится эта операция. Я выделю помещение с повышенным уровнем безопасности, это привлечет меньше внимания, мне потребуется только знать, какое техническое обеспечение предоставить.  
МакГи кивнул и принялся записывать список в блокноте.  
– Думаю, не стоит напоминать, – продолжил Леон – насколько важна и опасна эта операция. Все должны быть в режиме боевой готовности. И, если кто-то решит выйти из этого, сейчас последний шанс – и никто не будет держать этого против вас.  
Никто не шелохнулся. Леон улыбнулся.  
– Удачи всем нам. 

Получив от МакГи список необходимой техники, Вэнс еле удержался от того, чтобы присвистнуть. И это при том, что Сакс, Лоуренс и ДиНоззо поехали на квартиру за имеющимся там оснащением. Необходимое помещение было в одной из менее используемых частей здания, а пару рядом находящихся комнат силами Элизабет, Эбби, Палмера и Даки превращались во временные спальни. Правда, больше они напоминали бараки – несколько плотно стоящих раскладушек – но большего было и не надо. Даки и Палмер обновили запасы медикаментов, понимая, что как только начнется проникновение, активные действия могут начаться в любой момент, и на это просто не будет времени. Вэнс, Форнелл, Гиббс и, как ни странно, Кэмерон, разрабатывали несколько вариантов действий – в зависимости от реакции Возрождения. Конечно, без данных, это все было очень предварительно, но никто не хотел начинать неподготовленным. Ну а МакГи почти силой затолкали в лабораторию Эбби, чтобы он поспал на ее матрасе. Все, и он сам, знали, что стоит ему начать работу, такая вещь как сон станет для него чем-то непонятным и недосягаемым. Так что в итоге ему пришлось согласиться.  
Не было никакого официального начала операции. Проснулся Тим, выглядя гораздо более отдохнувшим, и даже съел принесенные Тони сэндвич и печенье "Наттер Баттерс". К тому моменту большую часть компьютеров уже настроили, и он, бормоча под нос, стал настраивать их под себя. Так что МакГи просто начал потихоньку работать, готовясь к самому взлому. Остальные один за другим тоже начинали заниматься тем, что поручил им Вэнс.  
Думать от том, что будет, если у них не получится – да и если получится тоже – никому не хотелось.  
Если они думали, что видели погруженного в работу МакГи раньше, то сейчас поняли, что ошибались. Его глаза смотрели в экран и он, казалось, даже не моргал. Эбби и двое парней из компьютерного, которых Вэнс выбрал как самых надежных и решил подключить к операции, сидели наготове, но в данный момент не влезали – так как не знали, как подступиться к тому, что делал МакГи. Остальные нашли, чем заняться – благо, в технике недостатка не было, и остальные члены команды NCIS просматривали информацию и позванивали контакты. Но у них было преимущество – они могли хотя бы выходить наружу, другие же старались остальным сотрудникам NCIS на глаза не попадаться, и лишний раз не выходили.  
Тим действительно не особо осознавал, что происходило вокруг. Его задача требовала всего внимания. Все данные в базах "Возрождения" были тщательно прикрыты, не оставляя ни намека на пути прохода. А метафорически биться головой в стену было глупо – привлечь внимание получится, но вот получить информацию – нет. Нужно было знать точный путь, и тут помог нестандартный подход. Как ни парадоксально, но системы Министерства обороны и Министерства внутренней безопасности были защищены менее надежно, и довольно скоро Тим мог не только просмотреть любую информацию, как он делал до этого, но обладал там полными правами – если бы захотел, он мог все стереть без особых усилий. Но ему было нужно не это. Он узнал систему досконально и внес свои изменения, незаметные постороннему глазу. Организаторы вели контакт со Штерном именно через эти системы, полагая, что так обезопасят себя от точной идентификации. На первый, да и на второй и третий взгляд это так и срабатывало, но теперь – не для Тима. Внедренные им шпионские программы оповестили бы его в тот момент, когда кто-то вознамерился послать что-то Штерну. Зная на что смотреть, он сможет отследить момент, когда информация попадет в систему "Возрождения", а зная что, можно будет понять где – это и будет самое уязвимое место. И можно будет не тыкаться вслепую, а послать один, но точный удар. Главный недостаток был в том, что неизвестно было, когда организаторы захотят связаться. Самый страшный вариант – что это будет уже приказ о начале финального этапа. Но МакГи гнал от себя эти мысли, надеясь, что у них найдется что согласовать ещё на этапе подготовки. А ему оставалось только выжидать. И он сидел, напряженный и готовый, и ждал, ждал, ждал… А потом ему надоело.


	10. Глава 9

_We have fallen, we have fallen again tonight  
Мы упали, мы снова упали сегодня.   
Where do we go from here, when they're tearing down our lives?   
Куда мы можем уйти, когда они хотят уничтожить наши жизни?   
When all they want is, when all they want is for us to live in fear.   
Когда всё, что они хотят, всё, что они хотят для нас – это жить в страхе.   
How long can we hold on? Can we hold on?   
Как долго мы сможем выдержать? Сможем мы выдержать?   
Hold on!   
Держись!   
Skillet "Collide” _

К раннему утру получилось так, что так или иначе сморило всех, кроме МакГи. Даже вечно неспящий Гиббс прикорнул на одной из раскладушек. Проснувшийся по зову организма Тони только хмыкнул про себя. Из-за недостатка места все койки были заняты, и Зиве с Эбби даже пришлось уместиться на одной. Он бы их сфотографировал, но знал, что Зива точно проснулась бы из-за своих нинзя-чувств, и тогда ему точно пришел бы конец. Так что пришлось ему просто тихонько выбираться, чтобы не разбудить кучу усталых и невыспавшихся агентов, которые неизвестно что могли сотворить спросонья. Увы, туалетов в этой части здания не предполагалось, так что ему пришлось топать в основную часть агентства. Использовав помещение по назначению, он уже собирался возвращаться, как увидел МакГи, тенью проскальзывающего к лестнице на выход с небольшой сумкой на плече. Хотя он должен был сейчас сидеть и взламывать или что он там делал – или, в идеальном мире, спать. Не было ни одной причины, по которой он должен был выйти. И вряд ли это было санкционировано Гиббсом или Вэнсом – судя по тому, как МакГи крался, да и просто никто из них не отпустил бы его без сопровождения. Потянувшись за телефоном, чтобы набрать Гиббса, Тони беззвучно выругался – он оставил его в комнате где спал. У него были только пару секунд на раздумывание – потом МакГи бы ушел. И Тони быстро, стараясь быть незаметным, пошел за ним.  
Выйдя из здания, он снова выругался, но уже вслух, так как МакГи садился в такси. Смотря, как отъезжает машина, ДиНоззо чувствовал себя самым неудачливым шпионом в мире. Но пару секунд спустя он не поверил своей удаче – к агентству подъехало еще одно такси, из которого вышел смутно знакомый агент – Тони помнил, что иногда сталкивался в ним в коридорах агентства. Коротко махнув ему в приветствии, Тони запрыгнул в такси.  
– Следуйте за тем такси, – коротко бросил он водителю. Тот, однако, не спешил. Развернувшись, он удивленно воскликнул:  
– Парень, это тебе не кино!  
Тони еле сдержался от того, чтобы зарычать. Вытащив из кармана удостоверение, которое по счастью поленился вытащить перед сном в отличие от телефона, он ткнул его под нос водителю.  
– Вы находитесь у здания NCIS, я – федеральный агент, и это служебная необходимость. Вперед!  
Видимо, уловив его настроение, таксист больше не возражал, а молча газанул с места.  
Машин в это время было немного, так что следить за такси МакГи было просто, но была опасность, что он сам заметит преследователей. Но, видимо, ему было не до того, так как никаких попыток сбросить «хвост» не было. Через довольно короткое время Тони почуял неладное – кажется, он начинал догадываться, куда едет МакГи, но вот смысла в этом не видел. Скоро его опасения подтвердились – МакГи вышел из квартиры около здания, где была съемная квартира, где они обретались в течении нескольких последних дней. Но что он мог там забыть, ведь они вынесли оттуда все вещи и почти все компьютеры, оставив пару машин, которые были не нужны.  
– Я его придушу, если окажется, что он просто забыл пару любимых носков, – пробормотал Тони себе под нос, бросая таксисту деньги и вылезая из машины. Благо теперь, когда он знал, куда направлялся МакГи, он мог не торопиться. 

– Эй, МакШпион, не дергайся, это я! – Открывая дверь, проорал ДиНоззо, справедливо подозревая, что у МакГи после его всего произошедшего и происходящего нервы на пределе. А после стычки с Росоном оказываться против МакГи ему как-то не хотелось.  
Но в квартире стояла тишина и только тихо жужжали включенные оставшиеся компьютеры. Быстро осмотрев все помещения и убедившись, что больше следов МакГи нет, Тони растерянно замер в гостиной. Компьютеры показывали какую-то техническую ерунду, в которой он не разобрался бы и за год, так что там искать ответ было бесполезно, они просто были единственным свидетельством, что МакГи вообще сюда заходил. Но вот куда он делся? Выход из здания был только один, по лестнице он пошел бы вряд ли, слишком высокий этаж, а лифтом пользовался сам Тони… Так где?  
Из-за глубоких раздумий он не сразу услышал странный шум, доносившийся с улицы. Шум двигателей, стрёкот винтов… Вертолёт? Занятый мозг тормозил еще пару секунд, а потом до Тони дошло. Что может делать вертолёт в центре Вашингтона, зависая, судя по всему, над зданием в половину пятого утра? Пронзенный внезапным приступом интуиции Тони рванул из квартиры. На крышу. 

Толкнув дверь на крышу, Тони был почти оглушен гудящими вертолетными винтами. Присев и по привычке дернувшись за пистолетом, он сквозь зубы выругался – он остался в штабе. Плюнув на это, он огляделся в поисках МакГи. Того не было в пределах видимости, так что Тони осторожно заглянул за угол будки выхода на крышу. И ура – МакГи был всего в паре метров от него, сидел на корточках, прижавшись спиной к будке, и напряженно следил за летающим над другой половиной крыши вертолётом. Тони перевел дух.  
– МакГи, – позвал он, осторожно продвигаясь вперед.  
МакГи резко развернулся.  
– Тони?! Что ты, чёрт возьми, тут делаешь?  
– Это скорее я должен спрашивать, МакГи, – зашипел в ответ Тони – Зачем ты сюда припёрся и кто это на вертолёте?  
Тим раздраженно дернул плечом. Только сейчас Тони заметил большой, не табельный, пистолет в его руке, и второй, меньший, за поясом.  
– Это люди "Возрождения", – резко сказал Тим, но Тони это и подозревал.  
– И как они вышли на это здание?  
– Я навел их, – пояснил МакГи, не отрывая взгляда от вертолёта, который кружил над зданием, но почему-то не пытался ничего сделать.  
– Ты совсем спятил?! – Почти заорал ДиНоззо, в то же время придвигаясь ближе, когда вертолёт пролетел мимо. Он чувствовал себя непривычно беззащитным без оружия. – И дай мне, чёрт возьми, второй пистолет!  
– Мне было нужно, чтобы Штерн и организаторы связались друг с другом, поэтому пришлось устроить небольшой переполох. И пистолет тебе не нужен.  
Тони был в ярости.  
– Что значит не нужен? Если ты не заметил, там вертолёт с террористами!  
Этого самого вертолёта что-то давно не было видно, и он несколько высунулся из-под укрытия будки, осматривая пространство. Прежде, чем он или МакГи успели что-то сказать, крышу перед Тони прошила автоматная очередь, и он только охнул, когда Тим резко схватил его за руку и дёрнул назад.  
– Это ты спятил, ДиНоззо! – прорычал МакГи сквозь зубы – И ты будешь сидеть здесь и не высовываться, пока всё не закончится.  
– Я старший агент, МакГи, я не могут отсиживаться в укрытии, – в тон ему ответил Тони.  
МакГи приблизил лицо к лицу Тони и вперил в него тяжёлый нечитаемый взгляд.  
– Ты понятия не имеешь, против кого собираешься пойти. Кто-то в ЦРУ участвует в этом, а я знаю, как они тренируют своих людей – слишком хорошо знаю. И я не допущу, чтобы ты пострадал, особенно под моей ответственностью.  
И пока Тони ошеломленно молчал, Тим выпрямился во весь рост и сделал шаг на крышу. Вертолёт завис почти перед ним, на другом конце крыши.  
– Ты что творишь? – Тони разрывался между тем, чтобы рвануть к нему и пониманием, что без оружия он просто мишень и обуза. – Тогда уж стреляй, не стой столбом! Чего ждешь?  
Но Тим медлил. Вертолёт по дуге отлетел от крыши, сделал разворот и направился к нему.  
Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выстрел. Выстрел.  
Первая пуля разбила лобовое стекло, а вторая попала точно в пилота. Пару секунд пролетев в том же направлении, вертолёт накренился и понесся вниз. Секунды спустя снизу, с улицы, раздался звук удара и почти сразу же за ним – взрыв.  
Тони рвано выдохнул, до этого не осознавая, что задержал дыхание. Выпрямившись, он подошел к краю крыши, и он никогда бы не признался, что у него чуть дрожали ноги. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел полыхающий на улице искореженный вертолёт. Там явно никто не выжил. По счастью, в это время улицы были абсолютно пусты, хотя наверняка скоро всё равно соберется толпа зевак.  
Отвернувшись от этого зрелища, Тони посмотрел на МакГи. По его каменному выражению лица невозможно было что-либо прочитать. 

Видимо, все достигли такой точки, когда даже такое событие не могло никого особо взволновать. Вэнс о расспросил МакГи, немного его пожурил за самоуправство, и на этом всё закончилось. Тот снова уселся за компьютеры, обрабатывать полученную информацию. По счастью его сумасшедшая вылазка возымела плоды – ему удалось отследить, как организаторы связывались со Штерном, и теперь он подготавливал атаку на сервера "Возрождения". Тони молча наблюдал из угла комнаты. Стаканчик с кофе, который он держал в одной руке мелко, но подрагивал.  
Когда МакГи начал проникновение, Эбби подобралась поближе – что бы помочь в случае чего, но еще ей было невероятно любопытно. Но пока он не делал ничего экстраординарного – по крайней мере из того, что ей удалось понять. Достаточная часть его действий была ей непонятна, но ей удалось обуздать вопросы, понимая, что сейчас его лучше не отвлекать. Но всё равно, даже молча смотреть было невероятно интересно, хотя бы из-за скорости работы, которую на памяти Эбби МакГи никогда не показывал раньше. С каждой пройденной защитой она понимала все меньше. Да, Эбби гордилась своим знанием компьютеров, но в глубине души всегда понимала, что МакГи её превосходит. А после всей этой новой информации она в этом не сомневалась, хотя вряд ли бы сказала вслух – репутацию надо беречь.  
Больше всего сейчас Тим боялся ворваться – и не обнаружить ничего. Существовала маленькая вероятность, что в "Возрождении" хранили все данные и вели связь в автономных сетях, никак не связанных с внешним миром. Но что-то – то ли надежда, то ли интуиция – говорили ему, что все получится. Один раз он послушался этого чувства, и все вышло – хотя у него все внутри холодело от мысли, как просто все могло пойти не так, как надо и чем это могло обернуться. _Чертов Тони. Только чудом с ним ничего…_ На этом месте Тим каждый раз обрывал себя. Ему нельзя было отвлекаться. Потом будет время на самобичевание, переживания, получение по заслугам… Но сейчас – дело, провал в котором будет означать конец всего.  
А потом, практически неожиданно, поддалась последняя защита, и на Тима обрушился поток информации. Ему понадобилось время, чтобы сориентироваться в этом массиве, который, однако, не был хаотичен. А когда он вышел на то, что и искал здесь, то он просто не поверил своим глазам. Кто-то поверил в эту идею, кто-то счел ее реальной… И кто-то нашел способ воплотить её в жизнь. 

Эбби только успела понять, что МакГи вошел, как сразу же он сказал, что нашел то, что нужно. Но было что-то в его голосе, что заставило Эбби насторожиться. И не зря.  
– Это обрушение, – судя по непонимающим глазам, кроме Эбби это не было никому знакомо. Точнее, и кроме Тони.  
– Я знаю, – воскликнул он, – я смотрел четвертого «Крепкого орешка», – и тут же сник в ожидании неизбежной лекции.  
– Разумеется, Тони, это очень реалистичный источник информации, – но в довольно саркастичном тоне Тима не было яда, а глаза чуть смеялись. Тони воспрял духом.  
– Общая идея обрушения в фильме обрисована, но провести его тем способом, который показан, естественно, невозможно. Вообще до этого момента считалось, что способа не существует.  
– Это просто хакерская легенда, байка, – вставила Эбби.  
МакГи кивнул.  
– Именно. Основная идея в том, чтобы парализовать страну, взяв под контроль и перенастроив основные системы обеспечения – свет, вода, транспорт и прочие. И все это силами небольшой группы. На самом деле группе извне, насколько подкованными хакерами они бы ни были, практически нереально это осуществить – есть системы безопасности, о самом существовании которых известно далеко не всем, а что они из себя представляют, знают единицы. И для каждой системы группа посвящённых – разная. Поэтому совершить полномасштабное обрушение считается невозможным – одну, две системы еще может быть, но не все одновременно.  
– Но здесь у них есть люди в этих ведомствах, – догадалась Зива.  
– Верно, – улыбнулся ей Тим – так что, фактически этот расклад – единственно возможный рабочий вариант обрушения.  
– Есть конкретные планы? – Поинтересовался Гиббс.  
– Цели, хотя это можно было предположить и так, но не порядок нападений. Видимо, конкретные указания они держат на изолированных машинах. Но, если опираться на степень готовности и другие факторы, я могу предположить время, – МакГи отчего-то замолчал, но потом продолжил, словно собравшись с духом, – судя по всему, это вопрос нескольких часов, максимум суток.  
Это было близко, слишком близко. Но на панику не осталось сил, физических и моральных. Каждый понимал – они сделают всё, что смогут, всё, что будет в их силах, и будут пытаться до последнего.  
– Что можно сделать, МакГи? – Вэнс, четко и без колебаний.  
– Предотвратить – невозможно. Остается только противостоять, а, так как точных планов мы не знаем, то в реальном времени, отслеживая, на кого они нападут следующим.  
– МакГи, – выдохнула Эбби – это же невозможно!  
– Не невозможно, Эбс, а просто очень сложно. Но реально.  
МакГи сильно вырос за эти годы из того молодого агента, которого они впервые встретили. Но все равно никогда они не видели его настолько уверенным – в том, что он сделает невозможное. И невольно вспоминался взгляд, которым смотрела на него Элизабет дни назад, ее слова – «Для тебя невозможного нет», то, как смотрел на него Кэмерон. Кажется, его команда начинала понимать, что они оба видели, когда смотрели на него.  
Каждому нашлось дело. Те, кто лучше ладил с компьютерами – Эбби, Кэмерон, двое техников Вэнса и неожиданно неплохо ладящий с компьютерами Лоуренс – должны были помогать и подстраховывать МакГи. Остальные чувствовали себя бесполезными, пока Тим не объяснил. Был шанс, что обрушение было прикрытием к чему-то ещё более грандиозному. Как теракт в Департаменте Юстиции занял всех правоохранителей, чтобы облегчить финальную подготовку обрушения, так и само обрушение могло быть отвлечением от чего-то еще. Не сказать, что это была такая большая вероятность, но она была, и этого было достаточно. Так что те, кто не занимался непосредственно обрушением, должны были прикрывать другие фронты.  
Когда мониторы вспыхнули во множестве предупреждающих сообщениях, свидетельствующих о начале активности Возрождения, они были готовы.  
Даже Гиббсу и Форнеллу – предельно далеким от компьютеров людям – было понятно, насколько невообразимая задача стоит перед ними, а точнее перед МакГи. Те же, кто в технологиях разбирался лучше, осознавали, что это почти историческое событие. Вряд ли один человек когда-либо решался совершить что-то подобное. Но здесь он был – гик, ботан, графоман и не лучший боец. Тот, кого его команда знали пять лет, но, как выяснилось, не знали о нем почти ничего, довольствуясь нарисованным в их головах образом. Тони не рассказывал никому о том разговоре на кухне МакГи, но остальные, видимо, поняли это и сами. Они придумали себе то, что считали правильным, и не обращали внимания на все выбивающееся. Но теперь они _видели_ его.  
МакГи правильно предположил, что отключать будут не все одновременно, так как это потребовало бы гораздо больше людей и мощностей. В "Возрождении" выбрали длинный путь, постепенный – нападать с минимальным отрывом, но все-таки не один за другим. Но это все равно оставляло десятки потенциальных целей, и они узнавали о нападении только от сработавшего «маячка» – максимум, который смог оставить МакГи в местах потенциальной атаки. Что-то большее могло обратить на себя внимание не только "Возрождения", но и самих потенциальных целей, а это было плохо. Как и сказал МакГи, обрушение считалось невозможным, и их просто подняли бы на смех, попытайся они объяснить, что делают в их системах. Посмеялись бы – и вышибли оттуда, а после устроили бы разборки на высшем уровне. Разборок все равно было не избежать, но уже позже, когда они всё сделают. А если не сделают – некому будет разбираться.  
Всего несколько секунд форы, которые были у "Возрождения", на деле давали им огромное преимущество. И честно говоря, Тим начинал сомневаться, что у него получится. Со слишком большим трудом были отбиты первые две атаки, при этом стараясь, чтобы это не выглядело как что-то большее, чем реакция службы безопасности. Но это не значило, что он сдастся или хотя бы покажет свои сомнения. Наоборот, он действовал с еще большим ожесточением. И у них должна, должна быть система! Понятно, что своим сопротивлением Тим мог ее рушить, но все равно не могли решения о порядке атак основываться на случайном выборе. Чтобы попытаться понять, Тиму пришлось уступить им два узла – не слишком важных, если удастся отстоять вс2 остальное, но все равно это было плохо. Но он должен был пожертвовать чем-то, чтобы понять их тактику. Как в шахматах. Тим с раздражением прогнал эту мысль. Он ненавидел шахматы.  
И, к счастью, это дало результат – кажется, он понял. 

Сейчас Эбби совершенно точно ничего не понимала. МакГи делал невероятные вещи, которые ей было сложно даже представить, и если бы она не видела все своими глазами, то не поверила бы, что человек так может. Сначала на то, чтобы отбить нападение, уходило много времени и она видела, как это тяжело давалось. Потом пару целей Возрождение захватили – но МакГи не дернулся, так что она решила, что так и должно быть. Но потом… Казалось, что он понял, как работают их планы, и стал приходить к целям одновременно с ними. И то, что он делал – Эбби просто не встречала даже упоминаний о подобном. Он выстраивал защитные стены за секунду, рушил старые, оставляя на их местах ловушки, создавал лабиринты и целые ложные системы… МакГи явно больше не пытался скрыть, что "Возрождению" противостоит не безопасность каждого объекта, а отдельный противник, но повлиять это уже ни на что не могло.  
Сменяли друг друга системы и организации, а атаки все продолжались, но теперь шансы были равными. Тим проносился по сетям, отбивая, разрушая и защищая, а Эбби и другие устраняли последствия – у него просто не было времени. Впервые за много лет он действовал как нужно, а не как был должен – и за это время он разучил много новых трюков. Его всегда сдерживало знание, что полезь он чуть глубже, чем надо, действуй он эффективнее, чем принято – в него снова вцепятся, и вылезти будет гораздо сложнее. Но сейчас слишком многое стояло на кону и прятаться не было смысла.  
В один из моментов, когда не была нужна его помощь, Кэмерон просто стоял и смотрел, как работает Тим, и на его лице было неприкрытое восхищение. Краем глаза заметив неслышно подошедшую к нему Зиву, он сказал, словно ни к кому не обращаясь.  
– Сейчас он такой же, как тогда, когда мы познакомились.  
Тони делал вид, что не слушает, но на самом деле ловил каждое слово. Он больше не возражал против Джонса, поняв, насколько им нужна его помощь, но это не значило, что он стал ему нравиться.  
– А какой он был? – Поинтересовалась Зива.  
– Живая энергия – даром что в гипсе, – и пояснил на вопросительный взгляд, – Это было почти сразу после той аварии. Он уже тогда не сдерживал все свои «теплые» чувства по отношению к ЦРУ и носился с доказательствами, которые авария ему обеспечила. Он тогда наконец поступал так, как считал правильным, он имел возможность действовать как хотел – и сейчас он такой же.  
Он кивнул в сторону Тима, и Зива перевела взгляд. Действительно, он всегда был очень увлечен тем, что он делал, но сейчас в каждом его движении был огонь, которого она не видела прежде.  
– Он словно горит изнутри, – озвучил её мысли Кэмерон.  
Зива внимательно посмотрела на его лицо, вспомнила то, как он смотрел на МакГи раньше и как говорил с ним и о нем – и ее пронзила догадка.  
– Ты и МакГи?..  
Кэмерон молчал, все еще глядя на Тима, потом вздохнул.  
– Я узнал его настоящее имя только спустя какое-то время после того, как он ушел из ЦРУ, – словно это отвечало на невысказанный вопрос. Но после короткого раздумья Зива поняла, что да, это отвечает. Не смотря на все тайны, она могла сказать, что узнала МакГи за это время, и знала, на что бы он не пошел.  
Экраны компьютеров внезапно запестрели множеством новых сообщений об атаках. Их краткая передышка закончилась, и они ринулись к своим рабочим местам. К этому моменту другие агентства и правительственные организации начали понимать, что что-то происходит, и волна запросов все нарастала. И им нужно было сдерживать ещё и их, чтобы дать МакГи закончить работу.  
Казалось, невозможно остановить обрушение силами практически одного человека – но казалось, что невозможно совершить само обрушение. Судя по всему, их главной ошибкой было то, что они не предусмотрели возможность столь активного сопротивления. Но одной из черт, объединявших МакГи-тогдашнего и МакГи-сегодняшнего, было упорство. Так или иначе, окольными путями, если иное не получалось, но он добивался поставленной задачи. Он просто не сдавался.  
Внезапно раздался голос МакГи, молчавшего с самого начала атаки.  
– Директор, приготовьтесь.  
Вэнс, который не мог пропустить этого и приказал переводить запросы сюда, а лично его не беспокоить, встревожено выпрямился. И того, что происходило, более чем хватало, а если появится ещё что-то…  
– Что такое, МакГи?  
– Если я прав, ожидается заключительная волна атаки, и мы тоже под прицелом. 

Не смотря на оговорку, Вэнс даже не сомневался, что все так и будет – МакГи множество раз подтвердил, что ему можно доверять, особенно в этих вопросах.  
– Что нужно делать?  
МакГи проговорил, не прекращая печатать и смотря в экраны:  
– Будьте готовы к включению сигнализации, системы безопасности и возможным гостям. А после – выписывать аресты.  
– Поясни, МакГи, – резко встрял Гиббс.  
– Они знают, что им противостоят, думаю, знают, что это именно мы. Они попробуют одной одновременной атакой отключить всё, поняв, что одиночные точки нам получается отбить, и попытаться взломать нас, пока мы заняты, чтобы гарантированно мы не могли помешать. А гости – еще один путь удостовериться, что мы не сможем помешать, самый крайний.  
Про аресты спросить уже никто не успел – на экраны высыпало множество новых сообщений об атаках, в том числе и на из собственные сервера, на разные голоса завопили системы оповещения. Гиббс уже дернулся что-то делать, как МакГи впервые за это время остановился и просто замер, занеся руки над клавиатурой.  
– МакГи, – тон Вэнса был вопросительно-раздраженным.  
Тот ответил резко и коротко:  
– Ждите.  
Продолжали надрываться сирены. Мигнул свет – благо компьютеры все были подключены к резервным батареям. Резко прекратились все звонки, и как, выяснилось, телефоны просто не работали – и стационарные, и мобильные.  
– Что происходит? Почему ты ничего не делаешь? – Зива никогда не отличалась терпением и уже подбиралась к нему. Но ответ был все тот же:  
– Ждите.  
Послышался очень слабый, но узнаваемый стрекот вертолёта. Видимо, те самые гости, обещанные МакГи.  
– Да сделай же что-нибудь, чёрт возьми! – это нервы сдали уже у Гиббса.  
– Ждите, – сухо, сдержанно и очень действующе на нервы.  
МакГи всматривался через пробегающие у него перед глазами строчки кода и сообщения. Он был похож на хищника, подобравшегося перед прыжком в ожидании, когда жертва отвлечется. И если он не мог оторваться от компьютера, то все остальные в комнате не могли оторвать взгляды от него. Так он сейчас был наполнен силой и какой-то пугающей неумолимостью.  
Внезапно по каменному лицу скользнула кривая удовлетворенная усмешка. Пальцы снова заплясали по клавиатуре. Один за другим умолкали оповещения, свертывались сообщения, и напряжение потихоньку уходило из комнаты. Все пока молчали, боясь спугнуть удачу или сбить МакГи, но практически у каждого затеплилась надежда – неужели получилось? Наконец неугомонная Эбби потихоньку подошла ближе и заглянула в компьютер, пытаясь понять.  
– МакГи, – тихонько позвала она, – они остановились?  
– Да, – коротко, но не раздраженно. Уже хорошо.  
– Тогда что ты… – Тим прервал её, но всё ещё спокойно.  
– Не останавливаюсь.  
Эбби всмотрелась в код, и ее глаза расширились в понимании. Тим атаковал в ответ, он рушил и уничтожал, не оставляя никаких защит и запертых дверей после себя, никакого контроля тем, кому бы эти серверы не принадлежали.  
Когда наконец наступила тишина, стало понятно, что вертолетов не слышно тоже.  
– А вертолёты?.. – осторожно спросил Сакс волновавшее всех.  
– Отозваны, – Тим не прекращал работать, и был все таким же напряженным. Но наконец он остановился – и из него будто выпустили весь воздух.  
– Аресты будут, директор, – глухо сказал он, – здесь есть все необходимые доказательства. Но нужно действовать быстро, пока они не попытались уйти.  
Вэнс резко кивнул, и, сжав напоследок плечо МакГи, ушел наконец отдавать распоряжения – не как осажденный оппозиционер из подполья, а как директор федерального агентства.  
После его ухода в комнате так и оставалось тихо, пока тишину не нарушил Тони.  
– Мы сделали это, – сказал он то, что в недоверии колебались произнести вслух остальные и добавил, глядя на МакГи, – Ты это сделал.


	11. Глава 10

_No matter how many deaths I'd die, I will never forget.  
Не важно, сколькими смертями я умирал, я никогда не забуду.   
No matter how many lives I live, I will never regret...   
Не важно, сколько жизней я проживал, я никогда не пожалею...   
...Tell me would you kill to save a life?   
...Скажи мне, ты сможешь убить, чтобы спасти жизнь?   
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?   
Скажи мне, ты сможешь убить, чтобы доказать что ты прав?   
30 Seconds To Mars "Hurricane" _

Первым, всего полчаса спустя, привезли Штерна, что было логично – он был одним из важнейших фигурантов, но при этом среди довольно незащищённых персон из всех, кого им предстояло арестовывать. Тим, все это время просто молча сидевший подальше от всех и, казалось, просто приходивший в себя, внезапно проявил интерес. Жестом попросив агентов, ведущих Штерна к ожидающему его директору, подождать, он подошел к Штерну.  
– Агент МакГи, – ничуть не удивился тот, – рад наконец встретиться с вами.  
– Рад наконец встретиться с вами в наручниках, мистер Штерн, – не остался в долгу Тим, не меняя вежливого тона.  
Тот покачал головой и ухмыльнулся.  
– Вы можете думать, что победили, но ничего еще не закончилось, агент МакГи. Я арестован, но придут другие, те, кто сделает то, что нужно.  
– Не пытайтесь выглядеть фанатиком, мистер Штерн, вам не к лицу, – фыркнул Тим, – Мы все знаем, что всё было ради денег, а не ради идеи.  
– Возможно, – не стал спорить Штерн, – но это для меня, для тех, кто стоит за мной. А те, кто пошел за нами, пошли за идеей, и далеко не всех остановит арест своего предводителя. Так что на вашем месте я проследил бы за безопасностью чуть повнимательнее, агент МакГи.  
Тим не ответил, и Штерна повели дальше. Обдумав что-то, МакГи обратился к директору.  
– Сэр, все, что нужно, есть в компьютерах, Эбби сейчас этим занимается. А мне нужно съездить кое-что проверить.  
Подумав, Вэнс кивнул.  
– Поезжайте. Только не в одиночку и держите меня в курсе, если что-то обнаружите.  
– Конечно,– согласился Тим, – я думал взять с собой Лиз.  
– Без проблем, – усмехнулась та, – я устала сидеть в четырех стенах, будет неплохо размяться. Но может ещё кого-нибудь прихватим? Он прав в чём-то.  
Зива раздраженно хмыкнула.  
– Думаешь, мы отпустим тебя одного, МакГи?  
Ему оставалось только вздохнуть. Он действительно хотел так думать, но понимал, что это беспочвенно – надежда, что они отлипнут от него так скоро была мизерной и естественно не оправдалась.  
В итоге с Тимом отправились Элизабет, команда и Кэмерон – возможно просто потому, что ему было нечего делать. Тим дал адрес – где-то в Виржинии, примерно в часе езды – и устроился на заднем сиденье одной из двух машин с ноутбуком. На вопросы он только отмахивался, и от него быстро отстали. У всех было о чем подумать, кроме как про ушедшего в работу МакГи. Всем требовалось время, чтобы осознать, что всё действительно кончилось – они победили, выжили, и скоро всё вернется в норму.  
Конечным пунктом назначения оказался невзрачного вида склад чуть ли не в середине пустоши, явно переживший свои лучшие годы ещё в конце восьмидесятых и сейчас представлявший собой довольно неприглядный вид. Оттого еще удивительней было увидеть внушительную стальную дверь и сложный кодовый замок, когда они подошли ближе. МакГи, правда, по-видимому совсем не удивился и принялся в нём копаться. Остальные даже не стали спрашивать, зачем ему туда нужно – настолько все устали за это время и привыкли, что МакГи делает, что считает нужным. Несколько минут манипуляций – и замок поддался, пропуская их компанию внутрь. И там склад продолжил удивлять – вместо пустых помещений или старого хлама там вдоль стен стояли компьютеризированные рабочие станции, не новейшие, но вполне эффективные. Дальняя часть была отгорожена явно более новой, чем остальное помещение, стеной с большим окном, через которое виднелось еще больше техники. Все разбрелись по комнате, осматриваясь.  
– Что это за место? – наконец спросил Гиббс.  
МакГи соизволил ответить:  
– Это место в числе прочего упоминалось среди данных там, куда я проник по следам атаки.  
– Упоминалось? И ты только поэтому решил прокатиться сюда, МакГи?  
Но он не ответил, подобравшись к одному из терминалов и включая его. Не смотря на то, что здесь явно никто не появлялся минимум пару лет – судя по количеству пыли – аппарат включился на удивление быстро. Но стоило МакГи нажать первую же кнопку на клавиатуре, как на экране вылезло нехорошо выглядящее окно, а на все здание заговорила система оповещения: «Внимание! Несанкционированный доступ! Введите пароль! Внимание!..» МакГи выругался себе под нос и принялся что-то судорожно печатать.  
– Что происходит, МакГи? Что это всё-таки за место? – Зива автоматически потянулась к пистолету, но его было против некого применять.  
– Это одна из баз, должных обеспечить защиту США в случае возможного нападения. – Ответ был дан явно нехотя.  
– И что на этой базе делают, МакШпион? – Напряженно спросил Тони. Оповещение не умолкало. – Не похоже, что тут можно разместить войска или что-то подобное.  
Судя по тону, желания что-то объяснять у МакГи все еще не было, но он все же ответил.  
– С этой базы можно осуществить запуск нескольких ракет класса «земля – земля».  
– Что?..– Только и успел выдавить Гиббс, прежде чем сообщение системы оповещение не изменилось. «Внимание! Идентификация не подтверждена! Включение системы самоуничтожения через пять минут! Включение системы самоуничтожения через пять минут!»  
Тим выругался и понесся к комнате в дальней части базы.  
– Лиз, за мной! Остальные – ищите здесь что-нибудь, что может быть спрятанным пультом управления.  
– Не думаю, что я лучший выбор, Тимоти, я и техника не любим друг друга, – но он не обратил внимания, и ей пришлось бежать за ним.  
Сдвинув за плечи шокированного Кэмерона, мешающего пройти к двери, Тим распахнул ее и заскочил внутрь, за ним Элизабет. Внезапно дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, явно закрытая изнутри.  
Элизабет замерла, уставившись в дуло пистолета, который наставил на неё Тим.  
– Извини, Лиз, ничего не выйдет. Держи руки так, чтобы я их видел.  
– Тим, ты спятил, что ли? – Шокировано выдавила она, поднимая, однако, руки.  
Надо сказать, её чувства полностью разделяли остальная команда и Кэмерон, видевшие и слышавшие всё через окно, но не имевшие возможности попасть через запертую дверь.  
МакГи оставался самым спокойным из них. Его рука с пистолетом не дрожала, а лицо выражало даже каплю сожаления.  
– Штерн был прав, сказав, что ничего не закончилось. Все кончится здесь – но только не так, как вы планировали. Карты легли совершенно иначе.  
И внезапно весь шок, все напряжение словно смыло с Элизабет. Да, она все так же стояла с поднятыми руками под угрозой пистолета, но она была спокойна и уверена, даже улыбнулась.  
– Когда мне рассказали о том, как тебя собираются задействовать в плане, я подумала, что не стоит этого делать, но промолчала. Зря. Ты всегда был темной лошадкой, Тимоти. Что меня выдало?  
За стеклом Кэмерон дёрнулся, и краем глаза уловил спланировавший из-под воротника его пиджака клочок бумаги, непонятно как там оказавшийся. Не отрываясь от происходящего перед ним, он поднял ее и опустил на нее глаза. Торопливым почерком там было написано: _«У меня всё под контролем, верь мне! Уведи мою команду»._ Авторство записки не оставляло сомнений.  
– Фактически, Лиз, первые смутные подозрения у меня появились еще в больнице, а абсолютно уверенным в том, что ты работаешь на "Возрождение", я стал после Департамента и звонка твоего начальства, – на лице женщины мелькнуло удивление – Вашей главной ошибкой был недостаток данных, на которых вы основывались, просчитывая мои реакции и поведение.  
Не будь слышно их разговора и не было бы пистолета – создалось бы впечатление, что они обсуждают вполне житейские темы – чуть отстраненно, с вежливыми выражениями лиц. И неотрывно смотря друг другу в глаза.  
– Самоуверенно, – выгнула бровь Элизабет, – Не думала, что в тебе это есть.  
– Когда я уверен в выводах и результатах, я могу позволить себе самоуверенность, – Тим был непоколебим.  
– Ты так уверен, что ничего не поменяется в последний момент, дорогой? Не стоит недооценивать нас.  
– Как я сказал, карты розданы далеко не так как планировалось, и это тебе стоило бы трезвее смотреть на ситуацию. Ты сейчас должна была бы с пистолетом – или гранатой – угрожать моей команде, чтобы я запустил ракеты. Но они в безопасности – особенно если их уже увели, – в конце фразы он повысил голос.  
Кэмерон словно очнулся и развернулся к команде.  
– Мы должны уходить.  
Тони дернулся и яростно посмотрел на Кэмерона.  
– Мы его не оставим! Еще и самоуничтожение!..  
– Если мы останемся, то можем разрушить его планы, – видя неубежденные лица, он сунул им записку, – Он хочет, чтобы мы ушли, и я ему верю. И иногда… Иногда доверие нужно не только чтобы следовать за кем-то, но и чтобы позволить ему идти одному.  
Бесконечно долгое мгновение спустя Тони с затаившейся в глазах мукой развернулся и деревянным шагом направился к двери. Поколебавшись, за ним последовала и Зива, и Гиббсу ничего не оставалось, как последовать их примеру. Замыкая группу, уже перед самой дверью Кэмерон обернулся на фигуры по ту сторону стекла. _Только выживи_. 

– Тебя, кажется, совсем не волнует, что мы вот-вот взлетим на воздух.  
– Элизабет, – покачал головой Тим, – вы устроили все это, втянули меня, только потому, что я разрабатывал всю компьютерную систему этой базы. Как ты думаешь, насколько сложно мне подделать сообщение в системе оповещения?  
– Умно, – восхищенно проговорила Элизабет, и продолжила, – Почему ты так сопротивляешься тому, что мы пытаемся сделать?  
Тут уже пришел черед Тима удивленно приподнимать бровь.  
– Потому что вы хотите уничтожить сотни тысяч человек?..  
– Но этим мы спасем всех остальных – Упрямо тряхнула Элизабет головой – Меньшее ради большего – тебе прекрасно знаком этот принцип.  
– Геноцид как способ спасения? Прости мне мой скептицизм. И тебя не смущает, что человек, которому ты почти поклонялась, делал все ради денег?  
– Мало ли что он мог сказать, когда его арестовали. Но даже если так – это не делает идеи менее верными, – ее глаза пылали, и невольно Тим вспомнил Росона – и саму Лиз много лет назад, с жаром рассказывающую, каким важным делом занимается ЦРУ, – и я не могу понять, почему ты не хочешь видеть их правильность? Кому как не тебе понимать, как много зла совершило и совершит наше правительство и как важно остановить их! Как ты можешь защищать их сейчас?..  
– Слишком большая цена за эфемерную идею. А на счет «защищаю»… – Он только пожал плечами.  
Глаза Элизабет расширились в понимании.  
– Ты ведь… Всё это – ты ведь не ради страны это делал. И даже толком не для людей этой страны. Ты все это делал ради _них_.  
– Как я сказал, если бы тебе удалось взять их в заложники – всё сейчас бы совсем по иному, – Тим и не собирался это отрицать.  
В глазах Элизабет внезапно промелькнула тоска.  
– Может… Может, если бы меня кто-нибудь любил так же, все сложилось бы по-другому, – она тяжело сглотнула, – Или если бы я так любила кого-нибудь. Ты ведь готов умереть за них, и тебя не волнует, так ли ли это и с их стороны.  
То, что сейчас Тим чувствовал к ней, было не ненавистью или гневам. Это была только жалость.  
– Я готов умереть за них. И я готов убить за них, – все так же не переставая смотреть в ее глаза, Тим плотнее схватил пистолет, хотя рука его и не дрожала.  
– Я бы сказала, что ты имеешь на это право, – улыбнулась она побелевшими губами.  
– Это не месть, Элизабет. Это предосторожность, – покачал Тим головой.  
Она опустила глаза, впервые прерывая их «гляделки» с самого начала разговора. Тим нажал на курок, но в последний момент Элизабет дернулась в сторону, по большей части инстинктивно. Выпущенная Тимом пуля попала в хитросплетение труб с маркировкой "Огнеопасно!". Расстояние, разделявшее его и стоявшую у труб Элизабет дало ему доли секунды, чтобы нырнуть в угол под защиту массивного металлического стола от полыхнувшего взрыва. 

Тим, ежась, плотнее запахнул плащ. От Потомака тянуло промозглым ветром, и было холоднее, чем обычно весной.  
– Никогда не замечал в тебе тяге к историческим местам, – раздалось рядом.  
Тим только пожал плечами, продолжая смотреть на мемориал морских пехотинцев.  
– Как ты, Кэм? – Вместо ответа сам спросил он.  
– В норме, как же ещё. Уволился.  
Это наконец вызвало реакцию – Тим развернулся к нему, приподняв бровь.  
– Это «в норме»? Что случилось?  
Кэмерон только пожал плечами.  
– Это следовало сделать еще после твоего ухода, но я наивно полагал, что если продолжу работать, это сможет что-то изменить – чем больше людей, критически относящихся к ЦРУ будет там работать, тем быстрее поменяется их политика. Ничего не вышло. Да и, – он смущенно потер шею, – после того, что я творил за их спиной, помогая тебе, они бы сами меня выгнали. Ну а ты сам как?  
Тим дернул плечом.  
– Доктора и Даки наконец перестали надо мной трястись, уверившись, что я не развалюсь от малейшего толчка. Гиббс в ярости, но высказал все один раз и теперь молчит. Зива обходит стороной и присматривается, будто я объект, которого ей «заказали» и она меня изучает. Тони расстроен, растерян и, кажется, вообще не знает что думать и как себя вести со всеми нами. Эбби раздражена и дуется. Палмер меня жалеет.  
Кэмерон, не сдержавшись, хмыкнул.  
– Да уж, весёлая у тебя команда. Но они успокоятся со временем.  
Тим покачал головой.  
– Кэм, я их предал. Говорил, что не лгу, хотя этим и занимался всё это время. Пойди что-то не так, и всё – только у меня были все данные, и малейшая ошибка обернулась бы крахом.  
Кэмерон вздохнул.  
– Но не пошло же. И делал ты всё это не для своего удовольствия, а чтобы спасти всех – и страну, и их в том числе.  
– Я знаю. Легче почему-то не становится. Один плюс – Вэнс уверил меня, что все еще желает меня иметь своим агентом и всё понимает. Это понятно, он политик, и сам оказывался в ситуациях, когда плохо всё, что бы ты ни сделал и какой бы результат это ни принесло. Знаешь, – он не слишком радостно, но все же улыбнулся Кэму, – сейчас тебя, конечно, тошнит от любых федеральных агентств, но потом – приходи в NCIS. По крайней мере, пока директором тут Вэнс.  
Кэмерон положил руку ему на плечо и улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Спасибо, буду иметь в виду. А ты себя не терзай тем, что случилось.  
Тим покачал головой.  
– Прошлое – это прошлое, уж этому-то я научился. Оно было, его не изменить, и нет смысла раз за разом думать «а что, если…». Можно только жить с последствиями.  
Кэмерон напоследок сжал пальцы и убрал руку.  
– Ты это выдержишь, Тим, я знаю. Кто же, если не ты. А сейчас мне пора, самолет – надо навестить родственников, раз уж выдалось время.  
– Не пропадай, – взглянул на него Тим с легким беспокойством.  
– Уж кто бы говорил, – хмыкнул Кэмерон, – Береги себя, Тим.  
– И ты себя.  
Смотря вслед уходящему Кэмерону, Тим сжал в кармане лист бумаги с адресом – любезность директора Вэнса. Он должен был сказать это «прощай».


	12. Эпилог

Идеально белая комната в здании, которого официально не существовало. Количество охраны в коридоре, уступающее только Белому Дому – но к нему не возникло не одного вопроса, а в саму комнату на это время покинули все люди кроме одного. И опять благодарность Вэнсу, который был, наверное, единственным, кто понимал.   
Писк аппаратов, яркий свет, кровать, отделенная от остальной комнаты пуленепробиваемым стеклом. Но – близко к стеклу, так что будто его и нет.   
– Здравствуй, Элизабет.   
Вся левая часть её тела и лица белеет повязками, прикрывающими ожоги. Вряд ли что-то получится сделать со шрамами. Она будет просто раздавлена, когда очнется от искусственной комы, дающей организму справиться с травмой. 

_Но когда она очнется, у нее будут другие заботы – уже сейчас почти все агентства дерутся за право допрашивать её. Не участвует только NCIS – наверное Вэнс решил, что они и так сделали достаточно. Но скорее всего ему просто противно участвовать в спорах, напоминающих свару дворняг за кусок мяса._

Тим прислонился виском к стеклу, глядя прямо в лицо женщине.   
– Я здесь не за прощением – и не за тем, чтобы прощать. Думаю, наши счета друг к другу уплачены. Мы выбирали, и наши выборы привели нас сюда, и этого уже не изменить – как и того, кто мы есть. 

_Официально она мертва, погибла во взрыве. Этой комнаты и её обитательницы не существует вместе со зданием – на бумагах. Но все знают, что невозможно прятать что-то вечно. И никому не нужны проблемы._

От его дыхания стекло запотело, и он задумчиво провел по нему пальцем.   
– Я, по сути, не жалею ни о чем, что я сделал сейчас. И если бы мне пришлось заново выбирать, я бы сделал всё то же самое. 

_Они выжмут её досуха, выпотрошат её память и сознание– о, они искусны в этом, и неважно, кто в итоге отхватит приз. Поучаствуют все._

Он не выбирал, убить ли её выстрелом или только обезвредить. Результат был один.   
– Ты всегда думала, что я так отчаянно пытался уйти из ЦРУ, потому что не мог вынести работы там. Но правда в том, Элизабет, что я мог стать слишком хорошим агентом ЦРУ. И это было настолько ужасным, что я сделал всё, чтобы убежать от этого. 

_Когда они закончат, они позаботятся, чтобы никто не нашел следов их провала – а "Возрождение" было именно провалом всей правительственной структуры.  
Они знают, как устроить так, чтобы для опознания ничего не оставалось. Мёртвое должно оставаться мёртвым._

Он чуть улыбнулся – скорее просто дернул уголком рта.   
– Я бегал от себя всю жизнь, но в итоге нет иного выхода, кроме как принять себя и смириться с тем, кто ты есть. А мы с тобой монстры, Элизабет. Только я пытаюсь сдерживать себя и знаю, кто я, а ты не хотела видеть – и позволила этому захватить твою жизнь. Мы разные виды, но оба – монстры. 

_Он пойдет дальше и будет пытаться понять себя и примириться с миром, собой и теми, ради кого он готов на все.  
Она больше не увидит ничего, кроме этой комнаты._

– Прощай, Элизабет.   
Тим развернулся и вышел из комнаты, не оглядываясь. 

_Принять себя – не значит простить себя._

_This is how we fall apart  
Это то, как мы ломаемся   
But this is how beginnings start   
Но это то, как начинаются начала   
Cause when our heads betray our hearts   
Потому что когда наши головы предают наши сердца   
We fake what we don't know   
Мы подделываем то, что мы не знаем  
And if our doubt begins again   
И если наши сомнения снова появляются   
The answers find us in the end   
Ответы найдутся в конце   
So in the meantime we'll pretend   
Так что нам приходиться притворяться   
And fake what we don't know   
И подделывать то, что мы не знаем   
Linkin Park “What We Don't Know” _


End file.
